Der Spiegelsee
by RedFox2608
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr auf Hogwarts beginnt und nichts scheint wie gewohnt zu sein: Harry fehlt in den Reihen der Gryffindors. Und Draco muss dringend eine Lösung für sein Problem finden... Manchmal kommt Hilfe von den unerwartetsten Stellen.
1. Prolog, Ein Platz Frei

Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen,

dies ist mein erstes Fic überhaupt – jedenfalls das erste, das ich poste. Es ist ein Draco/Harry-Fic, also hiermit gleich ein freundliches ‚Tschüss' an alle, die davon nichts wissen wollen. Denn diese Story wird mit Sicherheit ihre ganz unverblümt schwulen Momente bekommen. Also, dass mir hinterher keiner deswegen rummotzt. Technik-, grammatik- und rechtschreibbezogenes Motzen ist dagegen ausdrücklich erlaubt.

Aber jetzt erstmal Schluss mit der Begrüßungszeremonie und zur eigentlichen Geschichte. Mein Plot setzt (wie so viele andere Fics hier) zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres an, wird aber sofort eine komplett andere Richtung einschlagen. Sonst könnte ich ja auch gleich die Buchseiten einscannen und posten. Und das wäre nicht nur sinnfrei, sondern auch verboten.

Wo wir gerade dabei sind – Harry Potter und alle Namen, Orte und sonstigen Schöpfungen aus der Harry-Potter-Reihe sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und werden von mir nicht zur kommerziellen Bereicherung genutzt.

Also – viel Spaß! Hoffe ich.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Prolog**

Völlige Stille und Dunkelheit herrschten in Little Hangleton. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und trotz der Jahreszeit lag eine eisige Kälte und dichter Nebel über der nächtlichen Landschaft. Die Menschen schliefen in ihren Betten, friedlich und ahnungslos.

Dann wurde die Stille von einem Zischen und Sausen durchschnitten, und etwas flog sehr schnell über das schlafende Dorf hinweg. Das Flugobjekt verlor schnell an Höhe und steuerte auf einen Ort etwas abseits des kleinen Dorfes zu.

Dort stand auf einem Hügel ein großes, heruntergekommenes Herrenhaus, umgeben von einem verwilderten und verwachsenen Anwesen, welches früher einmal ein großer, prächtiger Garten gewesen war. Ein Mann namens Frank Bryce hatte ihn zeit seines Lebens gehegt und gepflegt, doch dieser Mann war tot. Und so schienen die Hecken ein gieriges Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, in dem sie danach strebten, am Haus emporzukriechen, die langen Finger in die Fenster und Türen zu strecken und es irgendwann endlich ganz zu verschlingen.

Der Mond kam hinter den Wolken hervor und erhellte die Nacht. Hinter dem grauen, toten Haus führte ein langer, von Unkraut überwucherter Weg sanft hügelabwärts durch einen spärlichen, kahlen Wald, welcher ebenfalls zu dem Anwesen gehörte. Auch hier wies nichts darauf hin, dass gerade der Juni begonnen hatte; kein Blatt und kein Vogel belebte die schwarzen Äste und Zweige, langfingrig, kalt und gierig krallten sie sich in den verhangenen Nachthimmel. Tief hingen die Äste der letzten Bäume des Pfades über dem Weg und verdeckten die Sicht auf das Vorausliegende, als schämten sie sich dafür oder für das, was dort geschehen war.

Hart landete der Magier in der Mitte des dunklen Friedhofes und stieg eilig von seinem Besen. Sofort zückte er den Zauberstab. Sein magisches Auge surrte wild in seiner Höhle herum. Nach einigen Sekunden straffte sich der Zauberer mit dem schäbigen braunen Mantel und ließ seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken.

Laut und deutlich sprach Alastor Moody. Seine Stimme hallte von den stillen Gräbern wider.

„Zeigt euch, Pack. Ihr seid in der Überzahl, wozu diese Feigheit? Kommt heraus und zeigt euch! Ich habe euch etwas zu sagen!"

Eine gebeugte Gestalt trat hinter ihm aus dem Schatten. Und Moody wusste seit seiner Landung, dass er keine Chance hatte. Er lächelte grimmig.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 1**

**Ein Platz frei**

Es regnete.

In London regnete es fast immer, selbst jetzt im Spätsommer. Die Straßen waren ein Meer von Grau, die Menschen zogen lange Gesichter unter ihren Regenschirmen und hasteten durch den Tag, um nur schnell in ihre warmen, trockenen Wohnungen zu kommen. Hunde zerrten nervös und ungehorsam an ihren Leinen. Die Autofahrer waren gereizt und ungeduldig und fluchten und hupten. An der Kreuzung am King's Cross hatte sich ein Stau gebildet und der Parkplatz war voll von schimpfenden Fahrern, die auf die Straße und schnell nach Hause wollten. An solchen Tagen wollte anscheinend jeder nur noch nach Hause.

Aber in der großen Bahnhofshalle, zwischen Gleis neun und zehn stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille an der Absperrung, der nirgendwohin weniger wollte als nach Hause. Sein offizielles Zuhause sah er nur einmal im Jahr für sechs Wochen, und das ertrug er auch nur mit Not.

Dieser Junge, der da in seinen viel zu großen Klamotten unentschlossen und verloren vor der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen stand, hieß Harry Potter und er unterschied sich in vielen Punkten von den um ihn herum hastenden Menschen. Er nannte ein altes Schloss mit riesigen Ländereien sein Zuhause, war aber alles andere als ein reicher Schlossherr. Er hatte sehr gute Freunde, aber er wollte keinen von ihnen jetzt bei sich haben, hier auf dem Bahnhof. Er hatte vor zwei Jahren erfahren, dass sein einziges lebendes Familienmitglied (abgesehen von den Dursleys, die er ebenfalls nur mit Mühe und Not sechs Wochen im Jahr ertrug) ein gesuchter Gefängnisausbrecher war, und doch war sein Tod ein so unbegreiflicher Verlust in seinem Leben, dass nun nichts mehr wie vorher war.

Harry Potter blickte hinauf zur großen Bahnhofsuhr am Ende des Gleises. Verstrubbelte Haare rutschten ihm von der Stirn und gaben den Blick auf eine blitzförmige Narbe direkt unterhalb seines Haaransatzes frei. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah er ziemlich heruntergekommen aus – wie jemand, der lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen oder gegessen hatte. Unter seinen grünen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, seine Gesichtsfarbe war blässlich und seine Wangen wirkten hohl. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war teilnahmslos und wirkte festgesetzt und erstarrt, als würde er in letzter Zeit immer so leer dreinschauen.

Es war zehn Minuten vor elf an einem Freitagmorgen. In zehn Minuten würde der Zug zu eben dem Schloss abfahren, nach dem er sich sechs Wochen lang gesehnt hatte, und doch fühlte Harry sich dem Wiedersehen mit seinen Klassenkameraden und Freunden auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ferner denn je. Scheinbar widerwillig gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck und stieß sich von der Absperrung ab. Er sah noch einmal auf einen bestimmten Punkt an der Gleisabsperrung, als könnte diese ihm eine andere als die ihm aufgezwungene Lösung verraten. Dann ging er in Richtung Bahnhofsausgang. Vor den Bahnhofstoiletten hatte sich eine kleine Warteschlange gebildet, weil irgendjemand die Tür blockierte. Harry verschwand in der hektischen Menschenmenge, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Auf dem Gleis zerrte ein ungehorsamer, nervöser Pekinese an seiner Leine und kläffte aufgeregt die Gleisabsperrung an, denn vor dieser erschienen gerade wie aus dem Nichts ein seltsam gekleideter Mann mit spärlichem rotblondem Haar und eine rundliche kleine Frau mit ebenfalls rotblondem, langem, lockigem Haar. Sie unterhielten sich leise und machten sorgenvolle Gesichter. Der Mann sah den kleinen Kläffer kurz an und wies mit dem viel zu langen Ärmel seines grün-rot karierten Tweedmantels auf ihm, woraufhin der Pekinese plötzlich schwieg und den Schwanz einzog. Er verschwand zitternd hinter seinem Frauchen, die von alldem nichts mitbekommen hatte, da sie gerade ihrer Tochter den Mantelkragen zuknöpfte und ihren Schal richtete.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sahen sich um, als würden sie jemanden auf dem Bahnhof erwarten. Dann sahen sie sich bekümmert an und gingen Hand in Hand zum Seitenausgang des Londoner Hauptbahnhofs. Draußen war der Regen stärker geworden.

* * *

„Hermine? … Hermine, komm schon. Ich sage dir doch, er kommt nicht."

Resigniert gab Ron seinen dritten Versuch auf, Hermine davon abzubringen, pausenlos mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster ihres Zugabteils auf das geschäftige Treiben auf dem Bahngleis zu starren. Mit einem ermüdeten Seufzer hievte er sich aus seinem Sitz hoch. Für ein paar Sekunden stand er unentschlossen da und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Dann schaute er wieder Hermine an, die weiterhin keine Reaktion zeigte. Er ging zur Abteiltür und zog sie auf.

„Ich schau mal nach, wo Neville und die andern sind. Kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du willst", sagte er, klang dabei aber nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. Nach einem letzten missmutigen Blick auf Hermine trat er kopfschüttelnd aus dem Abteil, zog die Tür wieder zu und ging.

Der Zug rollte nun langsam an. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft, schlenderte er langsam an den Abteilen vorbei, während der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof verließ. Er brauchte nicht lange suchen; im nächsten Waggon sah er durch die zweite Türscheibe Neville Longbottom zusammen mit Luna Lovegood in einem Abteil sitzen und trat ein.

„Oh, hallo, Ron!", sagte Neville erfreut und hob seine Kröte Trevor vom Sitz gegenüber, um Ron den Platz anzubieten. Ron nickte kurz, schloss die Tür und setzte sich. Luna lächelte ihm verträumt über ihre neueste Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ hinweg zu.

„Hi, Ron. Wartet sie immer noch?"

Wie immer erstaunt, wie Luna solche Dinge mitkriegte, ohne dass man ihr etwas erzählte, schaute Ron sie kurz verdutzt an, nickte dann aber mit zusammengepressten Lippen und senkte den Blick. Neville verstand nicht gleich, nach einem Moment aber hellte sein Gesicht sich verstehend auf – und verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Mann, ich bin ja auch nich' grade begeistert, aber immerhin hat er uns schon vor Wochen geschrieben, dass er nicht kommen kann …" Er wandte sich an Neville.

„Alter, das ist doch seine Entscheidung, oder? Ich mein', wenn mich Du-weißt-schon-wer fast getötet hätte und mein Patenonkel tot wär und mir die ganze Zeit keiner – auch nicht in der Schule – geglaubt hätte … Weißt du, was ich meine?" Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Das wär mir wohl auch'n bisschen zu viel." Doch Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Mich könnte nichts und niemand von Hogwarts fernhalten. Meine Oma würde das sowieso niemals erlauben. Sie meinte nach diesem Kampf im Ministerium, sie sei ziemlich stolz auf mich und dass meine Eltern es genauso gemacht hätten. Den Todessern die Stirn geboten, meine ich." Er strahlte seinen rothaarigen Klassenkameraden an.

„Naja, ich glaub nicht, dass Harry von seinen Muggeln dafür besonders geschätzt wird. Ich hab sie mal erlebt. Echt fiese Typen, sag ich dir! Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, wie er es so lange da aushalten will."

Luna war wieder hinter ihrem Magazin aufgetaucht und lächelte wieder (oder immer noch) ihr träumerisches Lächeln. „Also, ich denke, er kommt doch noch", meinte sie kurz und bestimmt, als wäre es die unumstößliche Wahrheit. Sie blickte zwischen ihren beiden Mitschülern hin und her. Beide schauten gleichermaßen ratlos drein, wenn auch nicht ohne eine gewisse Hoffnung in den Augen.

„Naja … immerhin ist er ein Gryffindor, nicht? Und außerdem wird Du-weißt-schon-wer am wenigsten erwarten, dass er sich das traut. Wenn auf dem Haus wirklich noch dieser Schutzbann liegt, den Dumbledore erwähnt hat, wird er erwarten, dass Harry sich dort verkriecht und vor sich hin trauert." Sie hob wieder ihren _Klitterer_.

„Harry wird kommen."

Damit war es für Luna beschlossene Sache. Ron und Neville schauten sich verlegen an.

„Was meinst du, wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gibt?", fragte Neville und wechselte so das Thema.

Ron stieg dankbar darauf ein: „Mein Dad meinte, Dumbledore hat jemanden gefunden, den er noch aus seiner eigenen Zeit als Lehrer kennt. Er war mal Hauslehrer bei den Slytherins. Harold Smugborn oder so."

Neville setzte Trevor auf die kleine Tischplatte zwischen ihm und Ron, woraufhin die fette Kröte nur träge blinzelte und an Ort und Stelle hocken blieb. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf, griff nach oben auf die Gepäckablage und fischte eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte mit buntem Inhalt herunter. Er setzte sich wieder, öffnete sie und packte mehrere Handvoll Säuredrops, Schokofrösche und schwach orange glühende Kürbiskekse auf die Tischplatte. Trevor betrachtete die Süßigkeiten neben sich ungerührt, zog die Beine dichter an den Körper und hockte sich noch breiter hin.

„Nehmt, so viel ihr mögt! Meine Oma kauft mir seit Ende des letzten Schuljahrs so viele Süßigkeiten, dass ich sie allein gar nicht schaffe. Einmal habe ich so viele Schokofrösche auf einmal gefuttert, dass mir den ganzen nächsten Tag über schlecht war. Seitdem halte ich mich lieber etwas zurück."

Und so saßen sie eine Weile, lutschten mit zerknitterten und zerknautschten Mienen Säuredrops und keiner sagte groß etwas außer „Snape wird bestimmt wieder ätzend sein" oder „Bin schon gespannt auf die neuen Erstklässler" oder „Mal sehen, was McGonagall uns diesmal für schwere Zauber beibringen wird". Keiner wollte wirklich über die aktuellen Geschehnisse ums Ministerium oder die Nachrichten im _Tagespropheten_ sprechen; einerseits, weil jeder von ihnen die ganzen Sommerferien nichts anderes zu hören bekommen hatte, und andererseits, weil sie so nicht weiter über Harry und seine Entscheidung, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu kommen, sprechen mussten.

Vor dem Zugfenster rauschte die neblige und graue Landschaft vorbei und das Tageslicht begann, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, viel zu früh zu schwinden. Also Luna gerade ihren _Klitterer_ wegpackte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Hermine stand mit trauriger Miene und einem Buch unterm Arm in der Tür. Doch als Ron sie ansah, brachte sie ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Das ist wieder typisch, Ron! Wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre, hättest du alle Säuredrops weggefuttert und mir nichts angeboten."

Ron grinste und rutschte ein wenig von der Mitte der Sitzbank zum Fenster hin, froh, dass Hermine doch noch zu ihnen gekommen war.

Doch er wollte nicht taktlos sein, machte gleich wieder ein ernstes Gesicht und fragte vorsichtig: „Und? Ich meine, hast du ihn vielleicht doch noch …" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Ron.

„Hallo, Neville – Luna …"

Dann erklärte sie in aufgeräumten Ton: „Wahrscheinlich ist es auch im Moment das Vernünftigste, wenn er dort bleibt. Du-weißt-schon-wer will schließlich Harry, und Professor Dumbledore hat ja selbst gesagt, dass er im Haus seiner Muggel nicht an ihn herankommt. Ich hab's damals ja gleich nachgelesen in der Bibl…"

„…iothek", warf Ron in scherzhaft gelangweiltem Ton dazwischen, und Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Jedenfalls ist das uralte Magie, die kein noch so mächtiger schwarzer Magier brechen könnte. Da kann er machen, was er will."

Sie schaute in Nevilles Gesicht und sah seine ängstliche Frage kommen, bevor sie gestellt war.

„Aber wird er dann nicht schrecklich … wütend? Meine Oma hat mal gesagt, dass er damals oft Freunde oder Verwandte von Leuten entführen lassen hat, nur damit sie rauskamen und sich ihm stellten."

Hermine nickte und erwiderte, diesmal selbstsicherer: „Um uns zu kriegen, muss er erstmal an Dumbledore vorbei, und der Orden und die Mysteriumsabteilung machen zurzeit alles mobil, um unsere Familien zu schützen."

„Aber Hermine … deine Eltern sind doch Muggel – naja, die wird er doch sicher nicht lange in Frieden lassen?", fragte Ron unsicher. „Was, wenn er so über mehrere Ecken an Harry herankommen will? Und da würde er doch gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, oder? Ich mein': Zwei Muggel weniger und Harry zugesetzt …" Ron schluckte. Über die unmittelbare Gefahr, in der Hermines Eltern schwebten, hatte er noch gar nicht richtig nachgedacht.

Er schaute Hermine sorgenvoll an. Doch die ließ sich nicht mehr beirren. Sie wollte jetzt anscheinend einfach entgegen jedem Zweifel zuversichtlich sein.

„Ron, denkst du wirklich, Dumbledore und der Orden würden das zulassen? Unser Haus wurde natürlich von mehreren Auroren mit Schutzzaubern und Gegenflüchen aller Art belegt, und meinen Eltern haben sie gratis Feindgläser und Spickoskope dagelassen. Wenn sich irgendwas tut, haben sie die strikte Anweisung, Flohpulver zu verwenden und sofort zum Hauptquartier zu kommen."

Sie lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und verschränkte mit entschlossener Miene die Arme. „Wir haben es bereits dreimal geprobt. Es kann praktisch nichts schiefgehen." Dem wollte niemand etwas entgegnen.

Die vier Freunde lächelten sich schwach zu und Luna nahm sich noch ein Drops. Hermine schlug ihr Buch auf – _Arithmantik für Erprobte_ – und begann zu lesen. Ron und Neville sahen sich einen Bildband über _Denkwürdige Quidditch-Meisterschaften _an und schauten ab und zu verstohlen zu Luna hinüber, die nun eine riesige Brille mit glitzernden, undurchsichtigen Gläsern trug, mit der sie wie eine überdimensionale Fliege aussah. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf beugte sie sich immer wieder ganz dicht an Nevilles linkes Ohr heran, um es zu betrachten.

„Hier wimmelt es eindeutig von Schlickschlupfen … Mein Vater könnte dir ein gutes Mittel verraten; also, Neville …", meinte sie großzügig, „… wenn du dich mal irgendwie wuschig fühlst, sag einfach nur Bescheid." Und ohne Nevilles verwirrtes Nicken zu beachten, schaute sie weiter mit schräg gestelltem Kopf in der Luft umher.

Außer Luna, die abgehoben wie immer wirkte, schien jedoch niemand in seine normale Stimmung zu kommen. Nach einigen Stunden, als es draußen schon stockduster war, stand Hermine schließlich auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ron, es wird langsam Zeit, dass Du dich auch umziehst", sagte sie, selbst wie immer bereits im Schulumhang. „Wir sehen uns spätestens in der Großen Halle."

„Bis dann!", sagte Neville und stand ebenfalls auf, um seine Uniform hervorzuholen. Luna war wie Hermine bereits umgezogen.

„Ja, wir sehen uns" sagte sie, als Ron noch kurz die Hand hob und dann die Schiebetür zuzog.

Sie machten sich schweigend fertig für die Ankunft in Hogsmeade und gingen schließlich durch die bereits vollen Gänge zur Waggontür.

Auf dem Gleis begrüßten sie wie immer Hagrid, der jedoch kaum Zeit für mehr als ein flüchtiges „Hallo, ihr zwei" hatte, da er sich mit einem hochgewachsenen Auroren mit kurzem grauen Haar und finsterer Miene absprechen und gleichzeitig die Erstklässler zu den Booten führen musste. Er wirkte bereits ziemlich gestresst und schaute sich immer wieder nervös um, ob auch niemand zurückblieb, während der finster dreinblickende Zauberer ihm immer wieder mit tiefer Stimme Ermahnungen und Ratschläge zuraunte und mit dem Zauberstab vor Hagrids Gesicht herumschlenkerte.

Ron drängelte sich durch die Menge, wobei er beflissen darauf achtete, Hermine den Weg freizumachen. Die Schüler schienen diesmal auch nervöser als sonst zu sein, denn sie schubsten und drängelten mehr als üblich, und einmal trat jemand Ron auf die Füße. Ein blonder untersetzter Schüler sah ihn einen Moment lang entnervt an. Dann machte er ein zerstreutes Gesicht, patschte sich aufstöhnend an die Stirn und drängelte sich zurück in Richtung Zug.

„Tja, bei der Drängelei was im Zug zu vergessen … armer zerstreuter Kerl", meinte Hermine mitleidig. Ron empfand nicht besonders viel Mitleid für ihn, sagte aber nichts.

Und auch sonst war die allgemeine Stimmung unangenehm angespannt. In den Kutschen wurde auf der Fahrt zum Schloss kaum oder nur Belangloses gesprochen, und am Eingangstor trampelten Schüler nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, während vorn Professor Flitwick und zwei dunkel beumhangte Auroren alle Schüler und deren Gepäck überprüften.

Ron blickte missmutig drein, und Hermine zog ihn kurz am Umhang: „Schau, Ron, da!" Sie zeigte schräg nach vorn auf einen weißblonden Hinterkopf kurz vor dem Eingangstor.

„Mann, ich dachte, der hätte ‚Besseres' zu tun, als Zauberkunst zu büffeln! Schließlich hat sein Vater ständig im Tagespropheten gegen Dumbledore und Hogwarts geschossen. Bevor er eingebuchtet wurde, versteht sich." Ron fügte den Nachsatz bitter grinsend hinzu.

„Nein, guck mal, mit wem er da spricht!"

Draco Malfoy stand ein wenig abseits der wartenden Schüler und sprach mit gesenktem Kopf und verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck mit einem weiteren dunkel gekleideten Zauberer, der offensichtlich auch nicht zur Belegschaft von Hogwarts gehörte. Der Zauberer aber schaute Malfoy wütend an. Dann wies er mit dem Zauberstab nach unten, woraufhin der Koffer Malfoys auf seine Augenhöhe schwebte, so dass Ron und Hermine von ihrem Standort aus sehen konnten, wie er ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes langsam um die eigene Achse rotieren ließ. Nach ein paar Umdrehungen leuchtete der Koffer kurz schwach weiß auf und der Zauberer ließ ihn wieder herab. Malfoy wandte sich nach einem langen, kalten Blick in das Gesicht des Auroren ab, packte seinen Koffer und stapfte in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Ha!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Anscheinend hat unser Goldjunge gerade Bekanntschaft mit einem Leben ohne Sonderbehandlung gemacht! Dieser Auror hatte Malfoys Kronprinzen jedenfalls ziemlich auf dem Kieker."

„Ja, endlich", meinte Seamus Finnigan hinter ihm. „Vorbei die Zeiten, als Mr. Alles-tanzt-nach-meiner-Pfeife immer im Ministerium herumschlich und Leute auf seine Seite zwang."

Neben ihm nickte Dean Thomas zustimmend: „Ja, die von der Mysteriumsabteilung haben seit damals dazugelernt, die lassen sich nicht mehr von solchen Wichtigtuern zum Narren halten."

„Der platzt bestimmt vor Wut, wo er doch seinen Koffer allein schleppen muss", feixte Seamus. Dann schaute er Ron und Hermine nachdenklich an und schaute suchend in der Umgebung umher.

„Sagt mal, wo bleibt Harry denn heute? Holt wohl noch was aus dem Zug, oder?"

Ron und Hermine schauten sich betreten an. „Er kann dieses Jahr nicht kommen …", antwortete Hermine zögernd.

Sie suchte gerade nach einer Begründung, die nicht nach Verstecken oder Flucht klang, als ein ganzes Stück hinter ihnen Unruhe aufkam. Eine Gruppe Schüler drängte sich dicht zusammen, und ihren lauter werdenden Rufen nach zu urteilen war ein Streit oder eine Rauferei im Gange.

Ron schob sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch und schaute neugierig über einige Erstklässler hinweg auf das Geschehen. Er sah Crabbe und Goyle, die sich wieder einmal mit einem einzelnen Jungen angelegt hatten, den Ron als den untersetzten, schüchternen Blonden vom Bahngleis wiedererkannte.

„I-Ich meinte das doch gar – hey, gib den her!" Er schnappte nach seinem leeren Eulenkäfig, den der ungeschlachte, schrankbreite Crabbe ihm entrissen hatte und jetzt hoch über seinem Kopf hin- und herbaumeln ließ.

„Sollteste dir nächstes Mal vorher überlegen! Freche Bengels müssen bestraft werden!", höhnte er von oben herab.

„Genau, Kleiner. Keiner is' nämlich so blöd und sagt öffentlich", Goyle betonte „öffentlich" wie ein unheimlich kompliziertes Fachwort, „was gegen Mista Malfoy oder Draco oder was er wohl im Koffer hat oder so!" Er schubste den dicklichen Blonden zurück, der ungeschickt über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und mit den Armen rudernd auf sein Hinterteil plumpste.

„Musst nicht denken, dass du 'ne Ausnahme für mich bist, Svensson!", blaffte Goyle ihn an.

Das reichte Ron. Er schob zwei Erstklässler vor sich zur Seite und stapfte auf die beiden fies gackernden Sechstklässler zu.

„Hey, Mann, haltet euch mal besser zurück, sag' ich euch!" Er war Gregory Goyle an Körpergröße noch fast um einen Kopf überlegen und baute sich vor ihm auf. Crabbe warf den Eulenkäfig weg, der scheppernd neben dem verschreckten Svensson landete, welcher ihn zu sich heranzog und unbeholfen aufstand. Dümmlich grinsend stellte Crabbe sich neben seinen Klassenkameraden und überragte dabei selbst Ron, der über die Ferien ein gutes Stück gewachsen war, noch um einige Zentimeter.

„Und was sollte uns abhalten, dem frechen kleinen Wikinger noch eine Lektion zu erteilen?", fragte er provozierend und ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken.

Da kam auch Hermine hinter Ron aus der Menge hervor und stellte sich mit wütender Miene neben Ron. Sie war mit Abstand die kleinste der vier Schüler, die hier im Kreis von schaulustigen Schülern standen, und doch wichen die beiden Slytherins kaum merklich ein Stück zurück.

„Weil wir als Vertrauensschüler euch ziemlichen Ärger machen könnten!"

Sie ging noch einen Schritt vor, so dass sie genau vor Goyle stand, der jetzt vergleichsweise kleinlaut schien. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie dringend Mr. Filch jemanden zum Toilettenschrubben sucht … Ich bin fast versucht, ihm einen _Tipp_ zu geben!" Einen Moment lang funkelte sie die beiden zornig an, und Ron, der sprachlos hinter ihr stand, hätte schwören können, feine Funken aus ihrem Lockenschopf blitzen zu sehen.

„Lange wirst du nicht mehr so große Töne spucken, Granger!", stammelte Crabbe wütend und zog Goyle mit sich in Richtung der Warteschlange. Hermine schaute mit gehobener Augenbraue in die Runde, und die Schüler gingen – manche unter enttäuschtem Murren – ebenfalls weiter zum Tor.

Ron drehte sich um und wollte mit Svensson sprechen, doch der schien genug von der ganzen Aufregung zu haben und hatte sich schon ein Stück weiter vorn in die Schlange der Wartenden eingereiht. Auf dem Weg zurück zu Dean und Seamus nickte Ron ihm kurz zu und ließ es dabei bewenden, zumal der blonde Schüler sich auch nicht gerade besonders dankbar zeigte und einfach tat, als hätte er es nicht gesehen.

Hermine hatte das beobachtet und beschwichtigte Ron: „Lass ihn einfach, du siehst doch, wie schüchtern er ist."

„Hätte sich ja ruhig mal bedanken können. Und besonders freundlich war er vorhin am Zug auch nicht."

Doch seine braungelockte Freundin lächelte ihn nur fröhlich an.

„Was?", wollte Ron wissen.

„So selbstlos, wie du ihm zu Hilfe geeilt bist, kann es ja nicht allzu schlimm gewesen sein. Und außerdem hat er den beiden gegenüber was gegen Malfoy gesagt; so schlecht kann er nicht sein."

Der Rotschopf kratzte sich am Kopf. „Tja, also … Irgendwann muss ich meine Verantwortung als Vertrauensschüler ja annehmen, oder? Ich meine – heh, du lachst mich doch nicht aus, oder?"

Hermine kicherte amüsiert. Dann schaute sie ihn gutmütig lächelnd an. „Nein, Ron. Das war ziemlich gut!"

Ron wurde jetzt tatsächlich rot. „Also – Mensch, du warst auch nich' grade übel – Filch sucht Hilfe beim Toilettenschrubben und so …"

„Jaah, lass mal gut sein" sagte Hermine abwinkend.

„Nee, ehrlich! Und dein Blick!", er machte einen wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck, der an einen durchfallkranken Ghul erinnerte. „Ey, echt zum Fürchten, ich schwör's!" Hermine prustete empört los.

„_So _habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht geguckt, Ron! Los, wir sind gleich beim Tor!" Lachend gingen sie weiter zu dem riesigen Berg aus Koffern, der neben dem breiten Weg zum Schloss aufragte.

Als sie endlich an den langen Tafeln in der Großen Halle saßen, war es bereits weit nach neun Uhr abends, viel später als jemals zuvor, und alle Schüler sahen ziemlich müde aus und erwarteten ungeduldig das Ende der Aufnahmezeremonie. Ron schaute ziemlich verdrießlich drein, als sein „Schützling" vom Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin geschickt wurde

„Mit dem stimmt doch was nicht. Wo kommt der eigentlich so plötzlich her?", murrte er grimmig, seine Rettungsaktion von draußen schon bereuend. Sollten die Slytherins sich doch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen.

Hermine zischte ihn seitlich durch den Mundwinkel an. „Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht. Vielleicht ist er nur neu zugezogen."

Professor Dumbledores Ansprache nach dem Essen war kurz und nicht besonders trostspendend oder ermutigend. Er warnte davor, allein auf den Gängen herumzulaufen, wies auf das Verbot hin, ohne Ab- und Wiederanmeldung die Klasse oder das Schloss zu verlassen, und dann sprach er auch noch eine Mitteilung des Zaubereiministeriums aus, nach der die Hogsmeade-Besuche für dieses Schuljahr noch nicht genehmigt waren, was mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen von den Schülern quittiert wurde. Außerdem stellte er den neuen Lehrer vor, Professor Slughorn („Naja, war doch fast richtig", meinte Ron achselzuckend zu Neville).

Doch im nächsten Moment ging ein Raunen durch die Schülermengen, denn der neue Lehrer war für das Fach Zaubertränke eingestellt.

„Den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird in diesem Schuljahr unser Professor Snape erteilen. Ich bin sicher", Dumbledore hob die Stimme etwas, um die empört murmelnden Schüler zu übertönen, „er wird euch ein ausgezeichneter Lehrmeister sein und ihr werdet fleißig lernen!"

Snape war aufgestanden und neigte den Kopf kaum merklich und mit unergründlicher Miene. Dann setzte er sich wieder und sprach weiter mit seinem Tischnachbarn, Professor Flitwick.

„Darauf möcht' ich wetten", meinte Angelina grimmig zu ihrer Sitznachbarin Lavender.

Ron wandte sich flüsternd an Hermine: „Was soll das jetzt wieder, häh? Warum hat er ihm den Posten dann jahrelang vorenthalten? Dieser Dumbledore ist echt noch schräger, als ich dachte!"

Hermine mahnte zischend: „Wart doch erst mal ab! Professor Dumbledore wird schon wissen, warum er ihm vertraut." Doch sie sah selbst nicht besonders glücklich aus.

Ron sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, doch dann drehte er den Kopf weiter nach rechts und sah quer durch die Halle hinüber zum vorderen Ende des Slytherin-Tisches. Svensson, der sich direkt zwischen Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle gesetzt hatte, flüsterte mit geneigtem Kopf mit Goyle. Ron tippte Hermine an und wies mit dem Kinn in die Richtung.

„Was tuschelt der da so mit Goyle? Ich denk', die verstehen sich nicht!", flüsterte er verschwörerisch. Er fühlte sich irgendwie hintergangen. Hermine drehte sich kurz um und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ron, jetzt lass ihn doch in Ruhe. Ich hab' dir doch schon gesagt, du kennst ihn nicht, und vielleicht –"

„Nein, ist doch so", beharrte Ron. „Man kloppt sich doch nicht erst und tuschelt dann herum!" Hermine seufzte nur genervt und drehte sich wieder nach vorn.

Ron murmelte nur undeutlich etwas von „ist doch nicht normal, der Typ" und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit, den Beleidigten zu spielen. Um sie herum standen die ersten Schüler bereits auf und schickten sich an, zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen.

„Komm, Ron, wir müssen die Erstklässler anführen!", sagte Hermine und zog ihn auch schon am Umhang mit sich.

„Mann, warum schleift sie mich andauernd hinter sich her?", jammerte Ron. Hinter ihm kicherte Seamus leise zu Dean: „Selber schuld, wer sich von den Mädchen schleifen _lässt _…"

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

So, das war's mit dem ersten Kapitel soweit … Der Köder ist ausgelegt, jetzt muss nur noch jemand anbeißen. Ich weiß, allzu viel ist noch nicht passiert, aber das muss sich ja auch erst mal entwickeln. Eine Geschichte, die groß werden will, muss erst mal wachsen, oder? Außerdem kommt in Kapitel 2 wieder was … Jawoll.

Übrigens: Nein, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ein durchfallkranker Ghul guckt. Bemüht einfach Euer Kopfkino ;-) … Oder besser nicht. Zu spät? Sorry.

Und bitte vergesst nicht zu reviewen; sonst weiß ich ja gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll, GELL?

Bis demnächst, Euer Fox.


	2. Erstaunliche Entdeckungen

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 2**

**Erstaunliche Entdeckungen**

„Diese verdammten Amateure!", zischte Draco mit gepresster Stimme und warf heftig die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter sich zu, den er sich unter anderem mit Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle teilte. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn achtlos in Richtung seines Bettes. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Blaise kam herein. Er sah Draco eine Weile zu, wie er wütend in der Mitte des Zimmers auf und ab ging. Schließlich ging er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Draco schlug sie ungehalten herunter, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist denn los, Draco?", fragte Blaise, jedoch nicht allzu fassungslos. Draco hatte bekanntermaßen die Gewohnheit, seine Wut auf andere an Unbeteiligten auszulassen.

„"Was soll schon sein, Zabini? Kümmer dich um deinen Krempel." Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Bin ich denn hier nur von Blödmännern umgeben, die nicht wissen, was sie was angeht und was nicht …?", murmelte er zornig vor sich hin und starrte dann mit mahlendem Kiefer auf seine Fäuste. Blaise ließ sich von seinem wütenden Gehabe nicht beeindrucken und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett gegenüber von Draco.

„Der Typ vor dem Tor hat ja 'ne ziemliche Aufregung um dich veranstaltet … Hatte es wohl auf dich abgesehen?" Er wartete schweigend. Draco antwortete nicht, sah ihn aber zögernd an. Blaise sah zu Dracos Koffer hinüber, den jemand – wahrscheinlich ein Hauself von Hogwarts – neben dessen Bett gestellt hatte. Draco folgte seinem Blick kurz und kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, sah dann aber schnell wieder auf seine Hände.

Blaise, der Dracos Reaktion bemerkt hatte, fragte vorsichtig: „Wieso war der so auf deinen Koffer aus … Ich meine, du wirst wohl kaum Du-weiß-schon-wen da drinnen nach Hogwarts schmuggeln, oder?"

Er lachte trocken. Eigentlich sollte es ein Scherz sein, aber Draco schien keinen Nerv für dumme Scherze zu haben. Er sprang auf und sah Blaise kalt an. Dann presste er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Ich warne dich, Zabini. Lass mich mit dem dummen Gefrage in Ruhe, bevor ich mich vergesse. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun." In einer abrupten Bewegung stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu, um den Schlafsaal unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu verlassen.

„_Wesentlich_ Wichtigeres", sagte er über die Schulter hinweg. Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu Tür und blieb davor noch einmal stehen. „Und sollte irgendwer an meine Sachen rangehen", er öffnete die Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um und warf Blaise noch einen langen eiskalten, hellgrauen Blick zu. Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dann merke ich das sofort", drohte er leise und knallte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu.

Blaise saß ratlos auf dem Bett und verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Warum war Draco bloß so empfindlich? Dass er seine schlechte Laune an ihm ausließ, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt – und auch vor seiner Wut musste er keine Angst haben. Aber dass Draco ihn zurückwies und ihm sogar drohte, war neu. Er wusste, dass ohnehin niemand je wagen würde, seine Sachen anzufassen – wozu dann diese Drohung? Noch dazu hatte Draco ihn in den dreizehn Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, noch nie verdächtigt oder ihm misstraut.

Blaises Blick wanderte zu seinem eigenen Nachttisch, wo der _Tagesprophet_ lag, den er im Zug gelesen hatte. „_Keine Revision im Fall Lucius Malfoy_", schrie das Titelthema darauf in Großbuchstaben. Er dachte daran, wie Draco ausgesehen hatte, als er, Blaise, ihn in den Ferien besucht hatte; eine Woche, nachdem sie Mr. Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt hatten. Draco war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen, blass und mit dunklen Augenringen und ungekämmt. Aber da hatte er immerhin noch mit ihm gesprochen. Als er ihn dann im Zug wieder getroffen hatte, sah er gepflegt und gestriegelt wie immer aus und Blaise hatte angenommen, dass er sich wohl wieder gefangen hatte.

Nachdenklich begann er, seine Sachen auszupacken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund die Verhaftung seines Vaters wohl doch nicht so gut weggesteckt hatte wie vermutet, wusste aber absolut nicht, wie er ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

* * *

Nach und nach gingen auch die Gryffindors in ihre Schlafsäle und begannen damit, ihre Koffer auszupacken. Ron und Neville belegten zwei benachbarte Betten – sonst immer hatte Harry das Bett zwischen ihnen gehabt – und unterhielten sich wortkarg, während sie ihre Umhänge in die Schränke räumten und Ron seine Poster von den Chudley Cannons über seinem Nachttisch anbrachte. Neville stellte auf seinen Nachttisch einen Topf mit einem riesigen missgestalteten und furunkelbedeckten Kaktus, der die Hälfte seines großen Schrankkoffers eingenommen hatte. Anscheinend war dieses seltsame, hässliche Pflanzenungetüm darüber nicht sehr angetan, denn es schien wütend zu zittern und schlug mit seinen stacheligen Seitenauswüchsen nach Neville aus. Ein paarmal traf er auch, und Neville bekam sofort dicke rote Pusteln auf den Händen und Unterarmen.

„Das ist eine _mimbulus mimbeltonia_ – ziemlich faszinierende Dinger, sag ich dir", meinte Neville zu Ron, der ihn zweifelnd anschaute. „Naja … eigentlich Harvey hier ganz in Ordnung. Sie mögen einfach keine engen, dunklen Orte. Aber sie haben ein cooles Verteidigungssystem – wenn du sie ärgerst, schießen sie einen übel stinkenden Saft auf dich, und wenn man den auffängt und abkocht, hat man ein ziemlich wirksames Mittel gegen die meisten Hautprobleme."

„Harvey, hm? Faszinierend …" Ron lächelte säuerlich und sah den missgebildeten Riesenkaktus an, der schon wieder nach Neville ausschlug, während dieser weiter versuchte, seinen Nachtschrank einzuräumen. Ron hatte keine Lust, weiter seinen Koffer auszupacken. Er warf das grüne T-Shirt mit einem roten Löwenkopf darauf, das er gerade heraus geholt hatte, wieder in den Koffer und schlug den Deckel zu. Mit den Füßen schob er den noch halbvollen Koffer unter sein Bett.

„Ich geh wieder runter." Er sah Neville unentschlossen an. Der nickte ihm zu und zog ruckartig seine Hand von der Nachttischplatte zurück, auf der eine weitere rot leuchtende Pustel erschien. Neville rieb die Stelle und lächelte gequält.

„Ich komm gleich nach."

Ron nickte ebenfalls und ging, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, zur Tür.

Unten saßen noch etliche Schüler und tauschten ihre Ferienerlebnisse aus. Hermine war ebenfalls wieder heruntergekommen und saß zusammen mit Ginny in der Nähe des Kaminfeuers. Als sie Ron kommen sah, legte sie das dicke Übersetzungsbuch für alte Runen, in dem sie gerade geblättert hatte, beiseite und wartete, bis er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

„Hast du die vielen Zauberer auf dem Bahngleis und vor dem Schloss gesehen?", sprach sie ihn ohne Umschweife auf das an, was allen am meisten im Kopf umherging. Ron nickte, während sie weiter sprach: „Die haben alle Schüler und Koffer durchsucht. Sogar Nevilles Naschtüte haben sie ausgeschüttet – der Arme. Und ab Montag laufen sie auf den Gängen Patrouille, während wir Unterricht haben."

Ron sah missmutig ins Feuer.

„Ja", sagte er verdrossen. „Das kann einen echt nervös machen. Ist doch total übertrieben. Ich mein', Du-weißt-schon-wer will doch Harry, oder? Die Todesser haben doch gar keinen Grund, Hogwarts anzugreifen oder so."

„Sei nicht albern, Ron. Dumbledore muss die Sicherheit aller Schüler gewährleisten. Das Ministerium lässt ihn doch nicht aus den Augen. Was, wenn die Todesser sicher gehen wollten?" Hermine schaute grimmig von Ron zu Ginny und zurück.

„Jetzt schaut nicht so bedröppelt", winkte Hermine angesichts der schockierten Gesichter ihrer Freunde ab. „Ich meine doch nur, dass Dumbledore sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und uns in Sicherheit wiegen würde."

„Die vom Ministerium warten doch bloß auf eine Gelegenheit, Professor Dumbledore zu feuern und einen von ihren Leuten auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen!"

Ginnys Gesicht hellte sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf. „Dann haben die aus dem letzten Jahr nicht besonders viel gelernt …", meinte sie, und alle drei dachten grinsend an Dolores Umbridge, wie sie nach dem Feuerwerk der Weasley-Zwillinge wimmernd, rußbeschmiert und zerzaust inmitten der zerbrochenen Schilder mit ihren Ausbildungserlassen gestanden hatte. Doch dann wurde Hermine wieder ernst und wandte sich an Ron.

„Außerdem wissen die Todesser wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass Harry zu Hause bleibt. Sie nehmen sicher an, dass er wie jedes Jahr hier ist."

Neville kam von der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal zu ihnen herüber.

„Was ist denn mit _dir_ passiert?", fragte Ginny mit Blick auf Nevilles verpustelte Unterarme.

„War nur mein Kaktus – ist etwas verstimmt heute. Halb so schlimm, wirklich. Ich frage Professor Sprout gleich morgen nach etwas Diptam-Lösung", beschwichtigte Neville sie schüchtern und setzte sich.

Ron dachte an sein Gespräch mit ihm und Luna auf der Zugfahrt und setzte die Unterhaltung fort.

„Vielleicht erwarten die ja sogar, dass Harry sich zu Hause verkriecht, wo er sicher ist? Würde doch voll in das Bild passen, das Du-weißt-schon-wer von uns Nicht-Todessern zu haben scheint …"

Neville lächelte Ron kurz zu, verkniff es sich dann aber schnell, um seinem Freund nicht in die Parade zu fahren. Hermine schaute Ron verdutzt an.

„Das ist gar nicht mal so abwegig …", meinte sie mit verwundertem Unterton. „Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen um dich, Ron – ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte Ron die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte die Unterlippe. Dann lächelte er Hermine an.

Ginny schaute mit gehobener Augenbraue zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihre Wangenmuskeln zuckten leicht, als würde sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore? Er ist nicht nur dem Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge. Alle sagen, dass er der einzige ist, vor dem Ihr-wisst-schon-wer Angst hat. Wenn er seine Macht vergrößern will, muss er ihn doch irgendwie anders angreifen … oder von Hogwarts wegkriegen, oder?"

„Genau", sagte Hermine kopfnickend, „Rons Dad sagt auch, dass im Ministerium hundertprozentig einige korrupt sind. Niemand nennt Namen, aber Mr. Weasley hat in letzter Zeit viel Geheimnistuerei und Getuschel beobachtet."

Jetzt meldete sich Neville erschrocken zu Wort: „Wirklich? Aber die Auroren draußen sind doch auch vom Ministerium? Was, wenn da Todesser dabei waren?" Er sah seine Freunde ängstlich an, während nervös er seine juckenden Unterarme kratzte.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny aber lächelten ihn beruhigend an. Neville schaute nur fragend zurück. Hermine klärte ihn auf.

„Keine Chance. Ich habe am Bahnhof in London nämlich einen gewissen humpelnden Mann gesehen. Er hatte den Hut auffällig tief ins Gesicht gezogen, aber ganz konnte er sein vernarbtes Gesicht nicht ganz verbergen."

Neville begriff. „Moody?"

„Jepp", antwortete sie, „Und auf dem Weg hoch zum Tor lief eine zierliche junge Hexe mit blauen Haaren neben den Kutschen her. Das war eindeutig Tonks. Dumbledore setzt den Orden zu unserem Schutz ein!"

Ron lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Dumbledore hat seine Leute überall. Mit linken Methoden kommen die jedenfalls nicht weiter", sagte er in leicht überheblichem Tonfall. „Genial, der Mann!"

Hermine kicherte. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder so lustig an mir?", nörgelte Ron und ließ die Hände auf die Armlehnen seines Sessels fallen.

„Das klang vorhin in der Großen Halle aber noch anders – ‚Dumbledore ist echt noch schräger, als ich dachte' …", machte sie ihn mit verstellter Stimme nach.

Ginny lachte nicht. „Was soll das eigentlich mit Snape? Warum kriegt ausgerechnet _er_ Dunkle Künste? Und wieso gerade jetzt?"

„Genau das hab ich mich auch gefragt!", rief Ron aufgeregt und sah Hermine rechtfertigend an. „Der ist doch seit Jahren scharf drauf, uns Flüche und sonstwas auf den Hals zu jagen. Jetzt muss er sich nicht mehr hinter Nevilles schlechten Tränken verstecken – nichts für ungut." Er sah Neville entschuldigend an („Schon okay, ehrlich"). „Na, jedenfalls kann er uns jetzt direkt quälen."

Aber Hermine schüttelte skeptisch mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht – sah es jemals so aus, als ob Snape einen Vorwand brauchte, um seine miese Laune an uns auszulassen? Wenn er uns noch mehr ärgern wollte, brauchte er dieses Fach nicht dafür." Da konnte ihr keiner widersprechen. Ginny nickte überzeugt. Ron schaute dennoch grimmig.

In eindringlichem Tonfall fuhr Hermine fort: „Was, wenn er durch seine … Vergangenheit", Ron brummte etwas von „wer's glaubt …" dazwischen, "könnte doch sein, Ron! Wenn er _gerade_ durch seine Vergangenheit dafür geeignet ist?"

Ginny nickte erneut zustimmend und sprang ihr bei: „Stimmt auch wieder. Bei denen steigt man nicht einfach aus. Die Todesser waren sicher nicht begeistert und haben sich bestimmt alle gegen ihn gestellt." Sie sah Ron kurz an und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Eigentlich, wenn man's mal so betrachtet … War doch ziemlich mutig von ihm, auf Dumbledores Seite zu wechseln und sogar dem Orden beizutreten."

Ron ließ sich nicht umstimmen. „Ach, der ist doch ein linker Hund! Mann, kapiert ihr's nicht? Immer schleicht er um Dumbledore rum und alles – der wartet doch nur auf den richtigen Moment, um –"

„Nein, DU kapierst es wohl nicht!", unterbrach ihn Ginny jetzt wütend und lehnte sich aufgebracht aus ihrem Sessel hervor. „Du denkst wohl, einer muss jetzt an Harrys Stelle treten und in Snape und den Slytherins ausschließlich das Schlechte sehen!" Sie hielt erschrocken inne und sah die anderen an.

Dann blickte sie betreten auf ihre Hände und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort: „Ich meine doch nur, dass Harry durch seine ganzen Erfahrungen vielleicht … nicht immer ganz objektiv auf die Menschen schauen kann. Wie oft hat er die Streitereien mit Malfoy oder Snape selbst herausgefordert oder sich viel zu leicht von ihnen provozieren lassen?" Dann schaute sie Ron wieder an. „Ich finde, man sollte immer eine zweite Chance haben, wenn man was Schlimmes gemacht hat. Harry könnte keinem Slytherin je eine Chance gegeben."

Neville fügte unsicher hinzu: „Er hat mich ziemlich oft gegen Malfoy und seine Kumpel verteidigt", er blickte wieder schüchtern in die Runde. „Aber manchmal, da … kam es mir auch so vor, als ob er etwas heftiger als angebracht auf Malfoy losgegangen ist." Der Satz schien ihn ziemliche Überwindung gekostet zu haben; er senkte den Blick und pulte verlegen an seinem lädierten Arm herum.

Ein betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Die drei Freunde sahen sich nicht an. Alle drei hatten die sture Abneigung ihres gemeinsamen Freundes gegen die Slytherins nicht immer gerecht gefunden, aber sie schämten sich irgendwie, hinter Harrys Rücken darüber zu sprechen.

Nach einer Weile schloss Hermine: „Was wir auch immer von Professor Snape halten mögen", sie warf einen vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf Ron, „Professor Dumbledore hat beschlossen, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist. Wir haben nun mal Unterricht mit ihm und müssen das Beste daraus machen. Weniger als bei der Umbridge mit ihrem ‚risikofreien Lernen' können wir vermutlich nicht daraus mitnehmen." Sie hatte „risikofreien Lernen" mit einer sehr umbridgehaften Piepsstimme ausgesprochen.

Ron, Ginny und Neville sahen sie an und lachten leise. Die vier Freunde saßen noch eine Weile am prasselnden Kaminfeuer und schwelgten in den Erinnerungen an Hogwarts' Siegeszug gegen die Untersekretärin des Ministeriums im vergangenen Schuljahr, und nach und nach gingen die anderen Schüler in die Schlafsäle. Wenig später saßen sie fast allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. „Es is' schon ziemlich spät, Leute. Morgen ist das Quidditch-Auswahlspiel, da will ich fit sein. Angelina soll echt streng sein." Er stand auf und ging an Neville vorbei. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermine und Ginny murmelte er so leise, das Neville es gerade hören konnte: „Frauen können nämlich echt gruselig sein, Alter …" und ging zur Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

„Also, wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ja, gute Nacht!", sagte Hermine, und sie und Ginny standen ebenfalls auf. Neville tat es ihnen gleich und die vier gingen auf ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Sie wären sicher sehr interessiert gewesen, wenn sie wüssten, wer gerade am Portraitloch des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes vorbei schlich.

* * *

Draco wagte nicht zu atmen. Er war gerade noch hinter einen Wandvorhang geschlüpft, bevor Mr. Filch ihn erwischen und gleich am ersten Abend des Schuljahres jemandem bestrafen konnte. Seine dürre, aschgraue Katze, Mrs. Norris, ging glücklicherweise vermutlich gerade auf einem anderen Gang Patrouille, sonst hätte sie ihn sicher sofort entdeckt. So ging der Hausmeister einfach an ihm vorbei und bog am Ende des Ganges um die Ecke.

Draco stieß seinen unbewusst angehaltenen Atem in einem langen Seufzer aus und ging weiter. Der Steinboden war kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen; in Schlafanzughose, Unterhemd und Schulumhang war es zu dieser Jahreszeit schon zu kalt auf den Gängen des Schlosses. Fröstelnd lief er durch die Gänge, hielt hier und da lauschend inne oder versteckte sich, wenn er etwas hörte. Einmal erschrak er fast zu Tode, als er um eine Ecke spähte und direkt neben ihm jemand „Hee da!" zischte. Er zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er rückwärts gegen eine Rüstung stolperte. Sie wankte bedrohlich hin und her, und Draco hielt sie schnell fest. Zitternd ließ er sie los. Dann schaute er sich um und sah das Gemälde neben der Wand an. Der alte Edelmann darauf schimpfte über seine „Herumtreiberei" und raunte etwas von „frechen Bengels" und „alten Erziehungsmethoden". Draco stöhnte genervt, erwiderte aber nichts und schlich weiter.

Schließlich stand er vor dem Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Das Passwort wusste er natürlich nicht, aber er wollte ohnehin nicht hinein. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und wollte gerade etwas hervorholen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und erschrak sich zum dritten Mal in den letzten zwanzig Minuten fast zu Tode.

Direkt vor ihm stand Harry Potter.

Draco wich zwei Schritte zurück. „Was – wie … Was hast du hier zu suchen, Potter?" Draco war fassungslos.

Harry legte sich den samtig schimmernden Tarnumhang über eine Schulter. „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Malfoy", antwortete er finster und ging einen Schritt vor.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Harrys Brust, doch in derselben Sekunde spürte er den von Harry an seiner Kehle.

„Ich warne dich, Potter –", drohte Malfoy, doch seine Stimme zitterte und seine Zauberstabhand tat es auch. Er versuchte, sich zu fassen und straffte sich kaum merklich. „Wieso habe ich dich noch nicht im Zug oder im Schloss herumstolzieren sehen?"

Harry sah ihn abschätzig an. „Vor gewissen _Giftschlangen_ bleibt man besser vorerst im Verborgenen. Was hast du vor Dumbledores Büro zu suchen?"

Draco rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das überlegen wirken sollte, aber es sah verkrampft aus. „Wissen dein Wiesel-Freund und die Schlammblüterin, dass du hier bist, Potter?"

Harry funkelte ihn in wildem Zorn an und drückte den Zauberstab härter gegen Dracos Hals, zögerte aber, bevor er leise hervorpresste: „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Draco schöpfte sofort Zuversicht aus diesem winzigen Zögern. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und hob seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls gegen Harrys Kehle. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und sein kaltes Lächeln wurde sicherer. Er hob sein spitzes Kinn und raunte: „Verstehe, Narbengesicht. Keiner darf wissen, dass du hier bist!" Sein Lächeln wurde geradezu triumphal.

Harry hatte damit gerechnet und konterte sofort. „Und wenn ich mich irre, darf auch keiner wissen, warum der Typ am Tor deinen Koffer versiegelt hat …"

Das siegessichere Lächeln fiel augenblicklich von Dracos Gesicht und enthüllte die darunter liegende Angst und Verunsicherung von vorher darauf. „Was soll das heißen? Was –"

„Was ich weiß, Malfoy?", fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Vielleicht mehr, als dir lieb ist." Endlich ließ er seinen Zauberstab von Dracos Kehle sinken, wo er einen kleinen roten Abdruck hinterließ. Jetzt stand er mit seinen Armen an den Seiten vor Draco, der immer noch auf seinen Hals zielte.

„Zum Beispiel, was der Zauberer draußen so dringend vor Flitwicks Enthüllungszaubern verbergen wollte." Er blickte auf Dracos Brust, wo dieser zuvor in seinen Umhang gegriffen hatte. Draco schluckte und wurde zusehends unruhiger. Misstrauisch zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen – wie viel wusste Potter wirklich? Und wie war er überhaupt unbemerkt so nahe an ihn herangekommen? Das Narbengesicht stand hier vor ihm, in seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und seinen lässigen Jeans – barfuß, genau wie er selbst – und glaubte anscheinend, er könne ihm drohen. Er bluffte, es konnte nicht anders sein. Oder nicht?

„Ich weiß, was du hergebracht hast. Und, was es bedeutet. Was hast du damit vor?", beharrte Harry mit fester Stimme. Draco fiel auf, wie kräftig Potter über die Ferien anscheinend geworden war. Er schloss eine magiefreie Flucht aus, denn er schätzte sich mit strategischer Sachlichkeit als körperlich unterlegen ein. Doch Magie kam auch nicht in Frage – zu Aufsehen erregend. Ohnehin musste entweder Filch oder seine Katze mittlerweile auf dem Weg hierher sein, da sie immer alle Schlossgänge in der gleichen Reihenfolge abgingen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Harry blieb ruhig stehen und beobachtete, wie es hinter Dracos blasser Stirn arbeitete. Er war wütend und angespannt, aber er musste sich beherrschen und abwarten, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte.

Schließlich ließ auch der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab sinken. Harry bewegte sich nicht und schaute Draco unbeirrt an. Von der Seite her fiel silbriges Mondlicht durch ein Fenster. Draco musterte Harry abschätzend von oben bis unten. Potter hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Oder hatte er ihn nur bisher einfach unterschätzt? Es erschien ihm jedenfalls unklug, ihn hier und jetzt herauszufordern.

Der Weißblonde schluckte merklich und begann langsam: „Hör mal, Potter … Du kannst nichts machen. Wir sitzen im selben Boot, ob's dir gefällt oder nicht."

Harry legte den Kopf etwas schräg und hob eine Augenbraue. Das Mondlicht ließ seine grünen Augen aufleuchten. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er in sarkastisch gespieltem Interesse.

„Wenn du mich verrätst, verrate ich allen, dass du hier bist." Draco stellte sich jetzt direkt vor Harry, den er um knapp einen halben Kopf überragte, und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Und damit meine ich nicht nur hier in der Schule."

Harry schaute ihn angewidert an. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir deswegen eine Art Handel haben. Was hält dich davon ab, einfach hier und jetzt den Zauberstab an deinen Unterarm zu drücken und deine _Freunde _zu rufen?"

Draco sog zischend Atem ein. Potter schien ihm immer eine Schrittlänge voraus zu sein. Allmählich wirkte er tatsächlich gefährlich. Das Narbengesicht _konnte_ einfach nicht wissen, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug. Woher hatte der Kerl seine Informationen? Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, einen Verein von Anfängern hinter sich zu haben und auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. In ihm loderte der Zorn vom Abend wieder auf, über die unnötige Diskussion mit dem falschen Auroren, die verächtliche Einstellung der anderen Todesser ihm, Draco, gegenüber und auch Zabinis Fragerei.

Draco fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde den Plan ändern und abwarten, welche Rolle Potter in der ganzen Sache spielte. Es war eine Entscheidung aus Wut über die Inkompetenz der anderen Todesser, aber er hatte auch das deutliche Gefühl, dass sein schwarzhaariger Erzfeind eine Bedrohung darstellte.

„Du weißt genau, dass sie nicht herkommen können. Und wenn ich das … ohne gute Begründung mache … " Er brach mitten im Satz ab und kniff wieder die Augenlider etwas zusammen. „Mein Angebot: Ich sage vorerste keinem, wer da –", sein Tonfall wurde sarkastisch, „– _unter_ _uns wandelt_. Und du hältst dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus und lässt mich gehen." Angespannt wartete Draco Harrys Reaktion ab.

Harry blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Wenn ich auch nur irgendjemanden meinen Namen tuscheln höre, lass ich dich hochgehen. Dumbledore wird schon herausfinden, was du vorhast."

Draco wollte sicher gehen. „Und was hält _dich_ davon ab, gleich an die Tür hinter mir zu klopfen und petzen zu gehen?"

„Was für eine Hilfe wäre ich ihm damit, Malfoy? Als ob du dann einfach reden würdest. Als ob Voldemort nicht schon einen Plan _b_ hat. Außerdem haben wir noch die eine oder andere Rechnung offen. Nein, ich will selbst sehen, was du vorhast und dich dann samt gescheitertem Plan vorführen." Er brachte tatsächlich ein Lächeln zustande, aber es wirkte ungehalten und wütend. „Du hast keine Wahl. Du musst weiter machen. Und früher oder später werde ich dich erwischen."

Draco konnte nichts mehr erwidern. Woher hatte Potter das so gut gelernt? Das war _sein_ Spiel, und der verdammte Gryffindor hatte ihn eindeutig geschlagen – dieses Mal. Schäumend vor Wut und Unsicherheit schaute er zu, wie Harry sich umdrehte und ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen den Gang hinunter ging. Draco drehte sich unsicher zum Wasserspeier um.

„Du machst für heute besser Schluss, Malfoy. Filch kommt gleich in dieses Stockwerk", sagte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg vom Ende des Ganges her. Draco drehte sich um, aber der andere war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Er stand noch einen Augenblick da, mit arbeitenden Wangenmuskeln und geballten Fäusten. Dann steckte er ruppig seinen Zauberstab weg und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker.

Trotz seiner kochenden Wut konnte sich Draco ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Potter war gut, dass musste er ihm einräumen – wenigstens einer (außer ihm selbst) machte seinen Job richtig. Bedauerlich war nur, dass dieser eine das Scheitern seiner, Dracos Pläne, zum Ziel hatte.

Das würde noch interessant werden.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

So, Kapitel zwei ist fertig, gell. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht und _Kill Bill_ ist gerade zu Ende. (Ich liebe die Szene, in der sie zu dem mexikanischen Zuhälter sagt: „Mein Pussy Waggon ist verreckt.")

Ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch gut unterhalten (von mir meine ich, nicht von Quentin Tarantino) und hattet ein wenig Spaß. Ich find's jedenfalls ganz gut, auch wenn man nie aufhören kann, irgendwas noch umzuformulieren und zu berichtigen.

Bitte dranbleiben und fleißig reviewen, wem's gefällt – oder auch, wem nicht, dann bitte auch reviewen! Kluge Ratschläge sind wie gesagt strengstens erwünscht. Manchmal nehme ich produktive Kritik sogar an … Auch wenn's mir (wie jedem wahrscheinlich) gegen meinen Schreiberstolz geht.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Euer Fox.


	3. Ring Frei

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 3**

**Ring frei**

Die ersten Wochen auf Hogwarts vergingen nach der anfänglichen allgemeinen Aufregung über die ganzen Neuerungen doch schnell und ereignislos, und bald hatte sich jeder daran gewöhnt, in Gruppen und in Begleitung der Lehrer zu den Unterrichtsstunden zu gehen. Professor Snapes Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erwies sich als unfair wie immer, aber auch lehrreich. Hermine kritzelte in jeder Stunde wie verrückt Notizen auf, und Snape brachte ihnen viele starke Flüche und deren Gegenflüche bei.

Was den Sechstklässlern das Lernen aber ab der dritten Woche erheblich schwerer machte, war die Technik der ungesagten Zauber, mit der sie nun in allen Fächern arbeiten sollten. Es erforderte immense Konzentration und gelang anfangs so gut wie keinem – nur Hermine brachte nach dem zweiten Tag einen völlig stummen _Expelliarmus_-Zauber zustande, der den überraschten Ron von den Füßen riss. Snape bedachte Hermines gute Leistung mit einer halben Drehung auf dem Absatz und dem Anblick seines Rückens.

Ron aber stand von seinem Hosenboden auf, nahm von Neville dankend seinen Zauberstab entgegen, den dieser ihm reichte und starrte Hermine mit unverhohlener Bewunderung an. „Mann – Hermine, wie machst du das immer?" Er selbst kriegte bisher kaum mehr als ein jämmerliches durch-die-Zähne-murmeln fertig. Er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie er einen Bann oder Fluch sprechen sollte, ohne tatsächlich zu sprechen.

Mit einem roten Schimmer auf den Wangen winkte Hermine ab. „Nun hör aber auf! So schwer ist es gar nicht. Ich helfe dir nachher ein wenig beim Üben."

Auch in allen anderen Fächern, die sie gemeinsam mit Ron hatte (und wahrscheinlich auch den Fächern, in denen ihrer von seinem Stundenplan abwich, so vermutete Ron) war Hermine wie gewohnt schnell in ihrer alten Routine des eifrigen Meldens und Fingerschnippens und hastigen Kritzelns.

Mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Faches: Zaubertränke. Es lag nicht an Professor Slughorn; dieser war ein hervorragender Lehrer, der gut erklärte und die Schüler mit kleinen „Preisen" zu motivieren verstand. Es lag auch nicht am Schulstoff; die Tränke wurden zwar komplizierter, aber nicht unmöglich. Und es lag auch nicht – und das brachte Hermine sprichwörtlich zu Weißglut – an ihr selbst, denn sie war gelehrig und schnell von Begriff wie immer. Es lag einzig und allein an dem alten, welligen und ausgefransten Zaubertränkebuch, das Rons Mutter ihm gebraucht gekauft hatte.

Zuerst war Ron wie immer zerknirscht gewesen, wenn er etwas Gebrauchtes bekam, zumal das Buch wirklich in keinem besonders guten Zustand mehr und auf anscheinend fast allen Seiten in einer winzigen Handschrift vollgekritzelt war. Aber bei genauerem Hinsehen hatte Ron nach einer Weile entdeckt, dass die Kritzeleien Hinweise und Korrekturen zu den Trankrezepten waren, die sich im Unterricht als wahre Geniestreiche erwiesen. Immer, wenn bei den anderen Schülern etwas schwierig und umständlich wirkte – wie das Zerschneiden einer glitschigen Schlafbohne oder das Auspressen von steinharten Sumpfstrauchnuss-Kernen –, stand in dem Buch etwas wie „_Zerdrücken _– _ergibt mehr Saft_" oder „_Vorher mehrmals mit spitzem Messer einstechen_". Oder die Anzahl einer Zutat war durchgestrichen und darüber mit einer anderen Zahl korrigiert. Ron probierte neugierig einige der Hinweise aus – und wurde ein regelrechtes Ass in Zaubertränke. Bald war er unerreichbar erfolgreich, selbst bei Tränken, die Hermine verzweifeln ließen.

Hermine hatte schnell bemerkt, wie Ron immer verstohlen dicht mit der Nase in seinem Buch verschwand, um die kleine Schrift lesen zu können. Anfangs sagte sie nichts; sie glaubte, Ron hätte vielleicht nur einen Druckfehler befolgt, der sich im Nachhinein als Glückstreffer erwies. Aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass Ron bereits vor Stundenbeginn seines früheren Hass-Faches übertrieben gute Laune hatte und schon beim Auspacken der Bücher vor sich hin lächelte. Ein- oder zweimal bedachte sie ihn mit missbilligenden Blicken, wenn er sie über seinen Kessel hinweg begeistert anlächelte.

Schließlich konnte sie sein zunehmend überhebliches Getue nicht mehr ertragen. In einem unachtsamen Moment schnappte sie ihm das Buch von der Tischkante und blätterte wütend darin herum.

„Ron, das ist Betrug! Und riskant noch dazu. Warte nur, eines Tages blätterst du ein deinem vollgekrickelten Buch herum und Professor Slughorn steht direkt hinter dir!",

Doch Ron winkte nur gelangweilt ab und stichelte: „Soll das etwa heißen, du willst mich verpetzen? Echt mal, Hermine, das hätt' ich nie von dir gedacht!"

Natürlich ging Hermine nicht zum Lehrer, um ihren Freund zu verraten. Aber da Ron nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, auf die unrechte Hilfe des Lehrbuches zu verzichten, weigerte sie sich fortan, mit ihm zu reden oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Beim Essen beeilte sie sich so sehr, dass sie oft ohne Ron auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei rauschte, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen begegneten. Wenn er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, stand sie entweder ruckartig auf und ging erhobenen Hauptes in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen oder steckte ihr Gesicht tief in ihre Bücher. Nach ein paar Tagen setzte sie sich in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden sogar von ihm weg.

Ron blieb stur. Er erwiderte Hermines Schweigen und sprach eben nur noch mit Ginny oder Neville über Snapes fiese Machenschaften und den verdächtigen neuen Slytherin. Doch zumindest in dieser Sache musste er bald klein bei geben.

In einer Stunde Dunkle Künste mussten sie in Paaren zusammen den ungesagten Beinklammerfluch üben, während der Partner ebenfalls stumm einen Schutzzauber entgegnen sollte, und da stellte sich Ron neben Pansy Parkinson, weil er es in seiner Besessenheit einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Er musste einfach herausfinden, was es mit dem Neuen auf sich hatte.

„Sag mal, Parkinson, bist du eigentlich über deine Mitschüler informiert?", stachelte er sie herausfordernd von der Seite an, als Snape vorn damit beschäftigt war, Nevilles Zauberstabhaltung mit verächtlichen Bemerkungen zu kritisieren.

Pansy guckte ihn abschätzig an. „Was soll'n das heißen, Wiesel? Über _was_ soll ich nicht informiert sein?", fragte sie schneidend; misstrauisch, weil Ron überhaupt mit ihr redete.

„Mann, das klingt, als hättest du keinen Schimmer … Lassen dich deine tollen Freunde außen vor? Tut mir leid für dich, dass dir nicht mal einer erzählt hat, woher dein neuer Klassenkamerad kommt …", stichelte Ron kühn.

Parkinson kam Fingerknöchel knackend auf ihn zu und donnerte: „KLAR weiß ich Bescheid. Goyle hat VERWANDTE in Norwegen, und die haben Erik Svensson für ein Jahr als AUSTAUSCHSCHÜLER für Adrian Pucey geschickt. Ha! Was sagst du dazu? Bin besser informiert, als du dachtest, häh, du neunmalkluger –"

„Miss Parkinson, ich möchte doch bitten", kam Professor Snapes kalte Stimme von vorn. „Lass Mr. Weasley üben." Er schaute Ron an und kräuselte die Lippen zu einem gemeinen Lächeln, „Er hat es bitter nötig." Die letzten beiden Worte dehnte er genüsslich.

Ron kratzte sich verdutzt am Kinn. Er kam sich ziemlich dumm vor. Die ganze Zeit war er darauf versessen gewesen, das sicher niemand wusste, wer der blonde untersetzte Schüler war, der mit kaum jemandem sprach und immer etwas abseits saß, oder wo er so plötzlich herkam – und jetzt stellte er sich einfach nur als Goyles ausländischer Verwandter heraus. Das _konnte _einfach nicht alles sein.

„Das war auch wirklich eine nervige Phase von dir, Ron!", sagte Ginny, als Ron es ihr am Mittagstisch erzählte. „Wie kann man sich so auf einen Menschen stürzen, bloß weil er still und schüchtern ist?"

„Ach, das beweist doch gar nichts. Wer weiß, ob Parkinson ihn deckt oder sowas – kann doch sein!", sagte Ron rechtfertigend, als Ginny genervt die Augen rollte.

Hermine, die neben Ginny in ihrer Suppe herum löffelte und Ron bisher ignoriert hatte, mischte sich jetzt ein: „So ist das eben, wenn einer auf seiner Meinung und Handlungsweise beharrt, Ginny. Nichts anderes kann als richtig oder möglich akzeptiert werden." Sie warf Ron einen tödlichen Blick zu und rührte so heftig in ihrer Suppe herum, dass nicht wenig davon auf den Tisch spritzte und schwappte.

„Auch, wenn du's nicht glauben willst: Ich weiß schon lange, wer der Neue ist und warum er hier ist."

„Na toll, ist ja nichts Neues. Du weißt ja sowieso immer alles als Erste! Mal sehen, wie allwissend du tatsächlich bist." Ron lehnte sich, mit dem Oberkörper auf die Ellbogen gestützt, weit über den Tisch. „Wie erklärst Du dir, dass unser ach-so-unscheinbarer Blondschopf abends im zweiten Stock umherschleicht?" Er sah Hermine mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und schief gelegtem Kopf an, im Grunde aber nicht wirklich in Erwartung einer Antwort.

Doch Hermine hatte tatsächlich eine parat, was Ron ziemlich aus seiner besserwisserischen Fassung brachte.

„Er _schleicht_ zu seinen Englisch-Nachhilfestunden bei Professor Binns!" Hermine erwiderte Rons vorgebeugte Haltung. „Ich habe Professor McGonagall gestern beobachtet, wie sie ihn herangewunken und für abends in sein Büro bestellt hat!" Sie legte den Kopf ebenfalls schief. „Noch Fragen, _Sherlock_?" Das letzte Wort war praktisch geschrien.

Ron machte ein paarmal stumm den Mund auf und zu, legte dann aber stur nach: „Schön! Was hat er dann dauernd mit Snape zu schaffen, wenn er doch angeblich ohnehin kaum was versteht?"

Nun war es Hermine, die leicht fassungslos wurde, allerdings über Rons Hartnäckigkeit. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie viel Energie und Zeit Ron in sein Misstrauen investierte. Er schien tatsächlich Harrys Argwohn auf die Slytherin-Schüler übernommen zu haben. Sogar vor dem Ausspionieren des neuen Schülers machte er nicht Halt.

„Er hat Nachsitzen bekommen, weil er mit den ungesagten Zaubern nicht klar kommt! Im Gegensatz zu manch ANDEREM", jetzt waren ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt und Hermine kniete praktisch auf ihrem Sitzplatz, „versucht er wenigstens, es aus EIGENEN Kräften zu schaffen!"

Davon wollte Ron nichts hören. Doch er konnte nichts erwidern: Snape hatte eine Vorliebe für das Ärgern schwächerer Schüler, das wusste jeder, besonders Neville. „Woher weißt du das alles überhaupt?", gab er kleinlaut und mit hochroten Ohren zurück.

„Ich war auf dem Mädchenklo und habe zwei Slytherin-Mädchen darüber sprechen gehört! Und eine von ihnen", sie warf wütend ihren Löffel in die Suppe, wobei selbst Neville, der schräg gegenüber saß, einen Tropfen auf die Nase bekam, „war Goyles Cousine!" Sie stand ruckartig auf. „Vielleicht solltest du nächstes Mal deine Argumente besser prüfen, oder deine _Informationsquellen_!" Damit stapfte sie wutentbrannt aus der Halle und ließ einen kleinlauten Ron und eine triumphierend lächelnde Ginny am Tisch zurück.

Ron fiel es nun auch wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das hatte diese Bemerkung von Goyle bei der Rangelei vor dem Tor bedeuten – „Musst nicht denken, dass du 'ne Ausnahme für mich bist" – Goyle machte bei seinen Gemeinheiten eben keinen Unterschied zwischen Verwandten und Mitschülern. Ron hatte in seinem Argwohn spekuliert, dass Goyle sich auf einen Spionageauftrag bezogen hatte, in dem Svensson vielleicht an der Schule war. Stur schob er sein Unrecht bezüglich des Austauschschülers beiseite. Er sah Ginny an.

„Mann, regt die sich eigentlich immer noch wegen des Buches so auf?"

„Glückwunsch, Blitzmerker …", spottete Ginny trocken.

„Kann's wohl nicht ertragen, dass mal jemand in irgendwas besser ist!"

Ginny patschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mensch, Ron. Ich hätte gedacht, dass selbst du es mittlerweile kapiert hättest!" Sie ließ die Hand wieder flach auf den Tisch fallen und erklärte ungeduldig: „Denkst du etwa, Hermine würde sich über einen wirklichen Erfolg nicht ehrlich mit dir freuen? Aber sie will nicht, dass du es _so_ schaffst, sondern aus eigener Bemühung!"

Nun breitete sich unerklärlicherweise ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Und sie will, dass du sie wieder um Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben bittest …"

Ron schaute seine kleine Schwester an, als zweifelte er an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern oder fragen konnte, stand auch sie auf und verließ die Große Halle. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und vollkommen verständnislos blieb er zurück und ertrug Nevilles schüchternes Grinsen.

* * *

In der Dunkelheit des Slytherin-Schlafsaales herrschte fast vollkommene Stille. Nur leises Schnarchen und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Schlafenden waren zu hören. Nur einer fand keine Ruhe und drehte sich zum ungezählten Mal von der Seite auf den Rücken.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stierte den Himmel seines Bettes an. Es war zum Wände hochgehen. Seit Wochen hatte er unzählige Versuche unternommen, seine Aufgabe anzugehen, doch es war nicht möglich. Immer wieder legte ihm Potter Steine in den Weg, und das Schlimmste war: Er schien aus irgendeinem Grund immer zu wissen, was Draco vorhatte. Wenn er ein Versteck gefunden hatte, von dem aus er heimlich beobachten könnte, wohin Dumbledore abends verschwand, lag am nächsten Abend eine handgeschriebene Notiz dort, auf der „Keine gute Idee, Malfoy" oder „Streng dich mehr an" stand, oder Wandschränke waren magisch versiegelt oder hatten einfach keine Tür und kein Schloss mehr, durch die er hineinschlüpfen konnte. Und wenn er wieder einmal Strafarbeiten verrichten musste, weil er eine Vorstellung beim Schulleiter hatte provozieren wollen, fand er auf dem Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum spöttische Botschaften. Wie zum Beispiel gestern – als er nach zwei Stunden Zaubertrankkessel-Schrubben die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinabgestiegen war, leuchteten vor im in der Luft plötzlich höhnende Worte vor ihm auf: „Das kannst du besser".

Er krallte die Finger in seine Bettdecke und seine Rippen. Gleichzeitig konnte er aber auch nicht herausfinden, was Potter trieb oder ihm zuvorkommen, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wo er sich tagsüber aufhielt und woher er seine Informationen bekam. Er konnte ihn nicht verraten, weil dieser ihn dann auch verraten würde, aber er konnte seine Aufgabe auch nicht erfüllen, wenn Potter ihm im Weg stand.

Draco langte unter dem Bettvorhang hindurch auf seinen Nachttisch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand unter sein Kopfkissen. „_Lumos_", murmelte er leise – auch er beherrschte die ungesagte Zauberei noch nicht; besonders, wenn er aufgebracht oder unkonzentriert war wie jetzt. Im gespenstisch weißen Licht seines Zauberstabes betrachtete er das silberne Medaillon, wie es sich an seiner silbernen Kette, an der er es hielt, hin und her drehte. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich schwer an. Auf seinem Deckel war eine kleine Schlange mit winzigen Smaragden als Augen eingearbeitet. Wenn man den Deckel öffnete, fand man darin nur einen größeren, fest eingepressten Smaragd. Draco verstand dieses Schmuckstück einfach nicht.

In den Sommerferien hatte er es in den persönlichen Sachen seines Vaters gefunden, welche er sich verstohlen aus dem Elternschlafzimmer geholt hatte, als seine Mutter gerade nicht zu Hause gewesen war. Er vermutete, dass sie es bald darauf bemerkt hatte, aber sie hatte ihn nicht darauf angesprochen.

Das Medaillon war ihm zunächst nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Doch eines Tages war er in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte Bromitt, den Hauselfen, neben seinem Bett liegend vorgefunden. Er war nicht tot gewesen, aber in einem Zustand, der dem sehr nahe kam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte der runzlige kleine Elf leer an die Decke gestarrt, die Hände starr in abwehrender Geste vor sich verschränkt und nur mit flachem Atem und schwachem Puls sein Lebendigsein bezeugend. Neben ihm hatte das Medaillon gelegen, schön und kalt wie immer.

Draco hatte den Hauselfen unter seinem Bett versteckt, um zu beobachten, was mit ihm geschah, aber auch aus Angst, dass ihm jemand das Medaillon wegnehmen würde. Nach ein paar Tagen aber starb Bromitt tatsächlich an Wassermangel und Draco vergrub ihn hektisch und voller Panik hinterm Haus. Von da an vermied er für eine Weile gewissenhaft, das Medaillon auch nur mit den Fingern zu berühren oder es zu lange anzuschauen. Aber mit der Zeit wurde er wieder leichtsinniger. Bald merkte er, dass ihm anscheinend nichts passierte und kauerte immer häufiger auf seinem Bett, betrachtete es neugierig und berührte es vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen. Nichts geschah. Er sah aus dem Fenster auf den Fleck lockerer Erde, wo er den toten Hauself verscharrt hatte. Dann schaute er in das Gesicht seines Vaters auf dem Foto in seinem Schoß. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt, etwas für ihn tun zu müssen. Sein Vater saß in Askaban, weil er für den Dunklen Lord eine Aufgabe erfüllen wollte, und nun sprachen die Todesser von einer „Enttäuschung für unseren Herrn" und „Unfähigkeit", wenn der Name Malfoy ausgesprochen wurde.

Er hatte auf seinem Bett gesessen, ein blasser, übermüdet aussehender weißblonder Junge mit dunklen Augenringen und ungekämmtem Haar, und wütend einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte den Namen seines Vaters, den Namen Malfoy vor dem Dunklen Lord reinwaschen. Er wollte den Todessern und allen anderen beweisen, wozu ein Malfoy imstande sein konnte.

Aber jetzt, hier in Hogwarts, wenn er nachts durch die Gänge streifte oder im Unterricht völlig geistesabwesend über einem neuen Plan brütete, beschlich ihn das schreckliche Gefühl, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Hatte er seinem Herrn zu viel versprochen und damit zu hoch gepokert? Nun trug er das Dunkle Mal und musste die Aufgabe im Austausch gegen sein Leben erfüllen. Hätte er jemandem von dem Medaillon erzählen sollen, jemanden in seinen Plan einweihen und um Hilfe bitten sollen?

Draco blinzelte in der Dunkelheit. Nein, dachte er trotzig. Von den Idioten und Anfängern, die die Todesser im Ministerium bestachen, erpresst oder gebannt hatten, brauchte er keine Unterstützung. Die neugierigen Fragen von Webber vor dem Eingangstor der Schule hatten ihm gereicht. Er konnte sich auf nichts und niemanden außer sich selbst verlassen. Seine Zeit lief ihm weg, und er war keinen Schritt weiter. Er musste einen Weg finden, und dieser Weg führte über das Scheitern von Harry Potter. Aber er konnte sich keinen Fehltritt leisten. Es musste mit kühlem, klarem Verstand angegangen werden.

Wie er so dalag und die beruhigende Kühle des Medaillons in seiner Hand spürte, es betrachtete und im Licht seines Zauberstabes hin- und herdrehte, fühlte er sich immer entschlossener. Er würde es allen beweisen. Keiner würde wagen, den Namen Malfoy weiterhin in den Schmutz zu ziehen, wenn er herausfinden würde, wie dieses verfluchte Schmuckstück funktionierte und wie er es gegen Dumbledore einsetzen konnte. Irgend etwas wollte ihm die kunstvoll eingravierte Schlange auf dem Deckel des Medaillons mitteilen. Sie schien ihm zuzublinzeln, so als wollte sie sagen: Niemand kann uns aufhalten – niemand kann _dich_ aufhalten.

Ohne einen Plan oder einen konkreten Gedanken schob Draco plötzlich seine Bettdecke zurück und verließ wie er war, barfuß und in Schlafhose und Unterhemd, den Schlafsaal und den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Medaillon hängte er sich an der silbernen Kette um den Hals. Schwer und solide lag es an seiner Brust; es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Unverletzlichkeit. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er jetzt gleich handeln musste, dass er etwas Wichtiges verpassen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht seinem Instinkt folgte.

Ohne zu schleichen oder sich umzusehen schritt er ruhig durch die leeren Gänge des Schlosses. Die kalten Steine unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen spürte er kaum, nicht einmal, als seine Füße kurze Zeit später bereits eiskalt und fast taub waren. Die Luft draußen war kalt und ein scharfer Herbstwind schnitt in seine Haut und ließ seine Augen tränen, aber Draco achtete nicht darauf. Er war vollkommen konzentriert auf seine Intuition; es war, als hätte er in seinem Kopf einen Kompass entdeckt, dessen Nadel unbeirrbar in eine bestimmte Richtung wies.

Er lief den steinigen Weg vom Schloss zum großen Eingangstor hinunter, spürte nicht, wie ihm scharfkantige Steinchen in die Fußsohlen schnitten und seine bloßen Oberarme ebenfalls taub wurden vor Kälte. Mechanisch begann sein Körper zu zittern, aber Draco schritt entschlossen voran. Im Tal ragten die spitzen Dächer vom Dorf Hogsmeade in die mondlose Nacht. Der Anblick kam ihm unbestreitbar richtig vor, so als würde ihm jemand zuwinken, den er an einem vereinbarten Treffpunkt gesucht hatte.

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade war lang und steinig; als Draco schließlich an den ersten Häusern vorbei ging, waren seine Füße völlig taub und an den Sohlen zerschunden, und er zitterte unhaltbar am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. Doch sein Blick war geradeaus gerichtet, und als er seinem Ziel näher kam, wurde es für sein Bewusstsein ebenfalls immer klarer. Gleich würde er da sein – nur noch eine Seitenstraße weiter, dann die Türklinke herunterdrücken, eine lange Holztreppe hinauf und in das Schlafzimmer – und da würde er sein, sein Zugang zu dem, was er in den letzten Wochen nicht hatte erreichen können, zu dem Ort, an dem er seine Aufgabe endlich vollends begreifen und erfüllen würde. Undeutlich tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge ein silbriges Glänzen auf, und während er in der Realität auf die Abbiegung in die Seitenstraße zuging, tat er im Geiste einen Schritt auf das Glänzen zu und sah verschwommen ein blasses Gesicht darin auftauchen –

„_Uhmpf!_" Mit einem Ruck, der ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen drückte, wurde Draco gegen eine harte Wand gestoßen. Im gleichen Moment zog sich etwas ihn ihm zurück; es war ein kurzer, aber befreiender Schmerz – so, als wäre ihm ein großes Pflaster mit einem schnellen Ruck abgerissen worden.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, aber er konnte in der Dunkelheit um ihn nichts erkennen. Dann spürte er einen angespannten Körper vor sich und eine Hand, die ihm den Mund zuhielt. Mit ziemlicher Kraft drückte ihn jemand gegen die Wand, sein Handgelenk wand sich in einem festen Griff, während seine andere Hand zwischen ihm und seinem Angreifer eingeklemmt war, so dass er das kalte Metall seines Medaillons zwischen Unterarm und Brust spürte. Draco wurde klarer und spürte eine Mischung aus Wut und Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er wand und spannte sich, aber der andere war stärker und er selbst zu erschöpft.

Dann gab sein bereits entkräfteter Körper auf und er erschlaffte. Er verharrte einen Moment und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, als er schnell durch die Nase ein- und ausatmete. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich von dem vorher nach innen gekehrten Blick um auf die Dunkelheit der Realität. Die Gestalt vor ihm sah ihn an; er sah den Rahmen einer Brille aufglänzen –

Draco spannte seinen ganzen Körper an und bäumte sich erneut auf. „Hmmmpf!", machte er zornig und verwirrt in Harrys Hand hinein und wand sich kraftlos in seinem eisernen Griff. Harry hielt ihn noch fester und sah ihn eindringlich und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er sackte wieder zusammen und sah Harrys Gesicht. Der andere schien ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Draco hielt inne. Langsam ließ Harry sein Handgelenk los und hob den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. Der Slytherin hob die Hand, die Handfläche nach außen gewandt, um dem Gryffindor zu bedeuten, dass er sich still verhalten würde, und Harry nahm die andere Hand von seinem Mund. Dann zeigte er mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Draco reckte den Hals und schaute in die Richtung. Sein Blick war immer noch seltsam unscharf, wie durch einen feinen grauen Schleier. Draco blinzelte und schaute angestrengter hin.

Zuerst sah er nichts, doch dann – der graue Schleier verschwand dennoch nicht – erkannte er, wie aus dem Schatten des Hauseinganges gegenüber eine Person auf die Mitte der kleinen Hauptstraße trat. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er die Gestalt als Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte, welche nun stehen blieb und sich anscheinend irritiert umsah. Es wirkte, als würde sie jemanden suchen, der eben noch da gewesen war. Kopfschüttelnd schritt sie umher und tat etwas ausgesprochen Seltsames: Sie hob die Hand und schnappte in der Luft umher, als würde sie nach etwas greifen wollen.

Draco wandte den Blick wieder auf Potter vor ihm. Der hatte den Kopf gedreht und beobachtete ebenfalls die Todesserin schräg hinter ihm. Auch sein Atem ging schnell, und Draco fiel auf, wie sein Gegenüber schwitzte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm schmerzhaft gewahr, wie ausgekühlt er selbst war. Der Körper vor ihm strahlte für ihn eine regelrechte Hitze ab. Unwillkürlich schauderte er heftig zusammen, als ihm die Kälte der Umgebung bewusst wurde. Harry drängte sich noch enger gegen ihn, da er dachte, Draco wolle sich wieder befreien. Jetzt war Dracos Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Harrys Hals entfernt, und er konnte fast den Puls durch die Schlagader rasen sehen.

Er hatte sich wohl zu sehr geschunden (warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen?), denn seine Knie zitterten leicht und der bleiche, erschöpfte Junge schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er konnte Potter riechen – salzig und schwer und herb. Doch da war noch etwas – eine würzige Note, die bei Draco einen erneuten Schauder auslöste. Plötzlich fühlte er einen fast schmerzhaft intensiven Stich sein Rückenmark hinab- und in seinen Magen hinaufschießen. Er keuchte leise auf und kniff die Augenlider fest zusammen. Auf einmal war er sich des Körpers vor ihm, und wie fest und solide und warm er sich anfühlte, seltsam bewusst. Er spürte fest gespannte Brust- und Bauchmuskeln, das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs, die unglaubliche Hitze, die von Harry ausging. Er spürte, wie fest der Oberschenkel des anderen Jungen gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Aus irgendeinem Grund drehte Potter nun den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Draco bemerkte, wie grün Harrys Augen waren – wie konnte jemand so klare grüne Augen haben – und wie rot seine Lippen aussahen. Viel zu rot eigentlich für … Draco legte den Kopf leicht schräg, den Blick fest auf diese roten Lippen geheftet. Er spürte Harry eng an sich gepresst und seinen Atem auf seinen eigenen Lippen und schloss die Augen. Die Zeit schien zu stehen.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter Harry ein lauter _Knall_ – Bellatrix war disappariert. Wie vom Donner gerührt stieß Draco den anderen von sich. Noch während der verwirrte Gryffindor rückwärts stolperte, stürzte Draco vor und schleuderte ihm mit voller Kraft die Faust gegen den Kiefer, was diesen, unvorbereitet, wie er war, von den Füßen riss.

Draco war außer sich und trat den benommen Knieenden kräftig gegen die Rippen. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser Zorn auf einmal kam, denn in seinem Hinterkopf nagten ganz andere Gedanken: Was wollte Lestrange hier? Warum hatte sie die beiden nicht gesehen, wo sie doch an der Hauswand gegenüber gekauert hatten? Warum hatte Potter ihn überhaupt versteckt? Aber vor seinen Augen flimmerte nur weiß glühende Wut und er trat und prügelte blind auf Potter ein.

Mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit und praktisch aus dem Nichts riss ihn ein Fluch von den Füßen, obwohl Potter nichts gesprochen hatte, und Draco landete hart mit dem Rücken und Hinterkopf auf der staubigen Straße. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Lichter in der Dunkelheit, gingen aus und hinterließen einladende Schwärze. Sein Kopf sackte langsam auf die Seite und er blieb reglos liegen.

Harry stand mühsam auf und wischte sich Blut von der Unterlippe. Er hielt sich die Rippen an der Seite und stolperte auf Dracos liegende Gestalt zu. Er machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen oder auch nur den Zauberstab zu heben – davon abgesehen, bemerkte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn, trug er seinen nicht einmal bei sich. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Mitschüler. Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er trug nichts als ein enges, weißes Unterhemd und weite dunkle Stoffhosen; keine Schuhe und kein Umhang. Von seinem Hals hing eine lange silberne Halskette in den Straßenschmutz herab.

Was machte Malfoy bei dieser Kälte hier draußen ohne seinen Umhang und ohne Schuhe, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Zauberstab? Er selbst trug auch nur ein dunkelblaues, kurzärmeliges Hemd und Jeans, aber er hatte trotz der gebotenen Eile noch Schuhe angezogen und sich seinen Schulumhang übergeworfen, weil es einfach zu kalt war, um halbnackt draußen herumzulaufen.

Harry beugte sich über den noch bewusstlosen Jungen und hob den Anhänger auf, der an der Halskette befestigt war.

Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Arm – wie ein starker Stromschlag oder heftiger Krampf; er schoss blitzschnell von seinen Fingern durch den gesamten Arm bis hinauf in die Schulter. Instinktiv zog er den Arm mit einem Ruck an sich, als der Schmerz so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, nachließ. Nur in seiner Stirnnarbe hallte ein vertrautes Ziehen nach und verschwand ebenfalls sofort wieder.

Aufs Äußerste alarmiert schaute Harry das silberne Medaillon an. Eine kleine Schlange mit kleinen smaragdgrünen Augen war auf der Oberseite eingraviert. War es das, was Malfoy vor dem Wasserspeier aus seinem Umhang hatte holen wollen? Was hatte er damit vor?

Er riss den Kopf herum und blickte sich auf der Straße um. Sie mussten hier weg; zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Lestrange mit Verstärkung zurückkehrte. Mit der flachen Hand patschte er leicht auf Dracos Wangen herum, rüttelte an seinen Schultern und rief verhalten seinen Namen, doch nichts geschah. Draco atmete, kam aber nicht zu Bewusstsein. Selbst ein _Rennervate_ konnte ihn nicht zurückholen.

Was jetzt? Der einzige Schwebezauber, den er beherrschte, ließ sich nur an toten Gegenständen ausüben. Aber hier liegenlassen konnte er den Jungen ja auch nicht. Sein ungesagter Schockzauber war nicht absichtlich so stark ausgefallen. Harry kauerte sich neben Draco nieder und blickte die Straße hinauf in Richtung Schloss. Es war ein ziemlich weiter Weg hinauf, doch es nützte nichts. Er würde seinen Erzfeind tragen müssen.

Harry schob die Arme unter Nacken und Kniekehlen des Ausgeknockten und hob ihn mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen hoch. Dann zögerte er kurz. „Erzfeind" war doch ein ziemlich starkes Wort, dachte er und schaute den Jugendlichen in seinen Armen an. Sein ausgezehrtes Gesicht sah jetzt fast friedlich aus. Kaum zu glauben, dass der ihn eben noch hatte zusammenschlagen wollen. Kopfschüttelnd stapfte Harry los.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

Yeah! Wieder eines geschafft. Hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen.

Ja, ich habe Ron das Zaubertränkebuch in die Hände fallen lassen, aber wer jetzt darauf wartet, dass Ron versehentlich Leute aufschlitzt oder am Knöchel in der Luft baumeln lässt, wartet vergebens – bitte vergesst nicht, dass die Geschichte hier nicht der _Halbblutprinz_ ist und auch nicht sein soll – ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, das Original erreichen zu wollen.

Das Zaubertränkebuch wird jedenfalls seinen Auftritt bekommen, aber es wird definitiv ein anderer als ihr erwartet, jede Wette (zumal ich ihn selbst auch noch nicht kenne).

Jetzt gilt es, die Suppe, die Draco sich eingebrockt hat (ja, Harry, du bist auch nicht ganz unschuldig), auszulöffeln.

Also, die Suppenlöffel gezückt – und zwar die großen – und auf zum nächsten Kapitel. Dieses folgt in Kürze!

Euer Fox.


	4. Sam oder Der Neue, Alte Freund

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 4**

**Sam**

oder

**Der neue, alte Freund**

Erst hinter dem steinernen Eingangstor von Schloss Hogwarts machte Harry erschöpft halt und legte den immer noch besinnungslosen Draco vorsichtig etwas abseits des Weges ins Gras. Seine Armmuskeln sangen vor Ermüdung und auf seiner Stirn glänzte trotz der vorwinterlichen Kälte ein feiner Schweißfilm.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ Harry sich im Gras nieder. Er rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Unterkiefer und schaute den vor ihm liegenden Jungen ratlos an. Einen ordentlichen Schlag hatte er sich von ihm eingefangen, und seine Seite würde morgen in den schillerndsten Blau- und Lilatönen leuchten. Diese Situation an der Hauswand hatte ihn jedoch viel mehr außer Gefecht gesetzt als die Schläge hinterher. Was war da plötzlich über Draco gekommen? Erst wandelte er wie ferngesteuert mitten in der Nacht durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade und dann benahm er sich plötzlich so seltsam. Für einen Moment hatte es ausgesehen, als wollte der Weißblonde ihn … küssen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er schob die Erinnerung an die Hitze, die er an seinem Oberschenkel gespürt hatte, erschrocken von sich. Aber das heftige Ziehen in der Magengegend, das er vorhin gespürt hatte und das auch jetzt wieder durch seine Eingeweide peitschte, konnte er nicht ignorieren.

Er sah Draco wieder an. Seine blasse Haut und seine weißblonden Haare schienen im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Die geschlossenen Augen ließen seine dagegen dunklen Wimpern ungewöhnlich lang erscheinen. Harrys Blick fiel auf die blass rosafarbenen Lippen des Jungen. Hatte er selbst nicht auch einen winzigen Moment lang ein seltsam starkes Verlangen in sich gespürt? Eine Neugier, wie sich diese Lippen anfühlten, wie sie schmeckten?

Harry spürte ein erneutes, fast Übelkeit erregend starkes Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden. Er sprang mit einem Ruck auf. Ihm war plötzlich unerträglich heiß, obwohl es so kalt war. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie eiskalt sich Dracos Körper angefühlt hatte. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über den ausgekühlten Körper seines Schulkameraden. Harry spürte Mitgefühl und Schuld in sich aufkeimen. Mit diesen Gefühlen konnte er aber wenigstens umgehen.

Harry schüttelte die verworrenen Gedanken und Gefühle ab, so gut er konnte. Dass er müde und erschöpft war, halb dabei. Er kniete sich wieder hin, um Draco erneut hochzuheben und das letzte Stück ins Schloss hinaufzutragen. Die Hände schon unter seinem kalten Körper, hielt er kurz inne, richtete sich dann wieder etwas auf und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans hervor. Er konzentrierte sich kurz – die ungesagten Zauber fielen ihm ohne Stresssituation wesentlich schwerer, stellte er fest – und Wärme strömte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Er richtete ihn auf Dracos Oberkörper, Hände und Füße, bis sie für seine prüfenden Hände etwas wärmer erschienen. Dann hievte er den reglosen Körper wieder hoch und trug ihn weiter.

Die dunklen Umrisse des Schlosses waren schon klar zu erkennen; die Nacht ging langsam zur Neige. Harry schritt, soweit möglich, noch etwas schneller voran, und im Schatten den Schlosseinganges setzte er Draco kurz ab, um seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche des Schulumhanges hervorzuholen, kniete sich vor den Liegenden und breitete ihn über sie beide. Dann hob er ihn wieder hoch – seine Beine waren noch sichtbar, aber dieses Risiko musste er jetzt in Kauf nehmen – und trug ihn auch noch das letzte Stück durch die Schlossgänge.

Als er ihn die Kerkertreppen hinab schleppte, fielen ihm schon die Augen zu und er wankte bedrohlich. Er fing sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken an der Wand ab und zwang sich weiter. Vor der Wand, die den geheimen Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum darstellte, blieb er stehen. Er konnte Draco nicht hineinbringen. Also ging er ein Stück weiter zu einem grünen, samtenen Wandteppich und legte ihn dahinter vorsichtig ab.

Er wiederholte den Aufwärmzauber noch einmal und wickelte Draco dann, so gut es ging, in seinen Schulumhang ein. Mit einem letzten ratlosen Blick auf den erschöpft aussehenden Slytherin warf er sich wieder den Tarnumhang über. Der Gedanke an den kommenden Tag kostete ihn beinahe die letzte Kraft. Harry schlich mit schmerzenden Gliedern und leerem, schwindeligem Kopf davon.

* * *

Keiner seiner Hausgenossen, einschließlich Blaise, der ihn ein paar Stunden später gefunden und geweckt hatte, stellte Draco irgendwelche Fragen. Er warf sich nur ohne ein Wort und völlig erschöpft ins Bett. Als er nicht mehr auf die Weckrufe und Warnungen, dass heute erst Freitag war und der Unterricht bald begann, reagierte, schickte Blaise Erik Svensson los, Professor Snape zu holen.

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schaute sich Draco an, der immer noch eiskalt und wie im Koma war und brachte ihn kurzerhand auf den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Unterkühlung und Erschöpfung sowie eine dicke Beule am Hinterkopf, aber nichts Ernsthaftes. Länger als eine Stunde kann er nicht draußen gewesen sein; bei dem Wetter und seiner Bekleidung wäre er sonst viel schlimmer dran … Wie auch immer er sich all das – und die schmutzigen Fußsohlen – auch eingehandelt hat", fügte sie mit vielsagendem Blick hinzu. Professor Snape ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Wann wird Mr. Malfoy wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können?", fragte er kühl und sachlich.

Madam Pomfrey machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht, antwortete aber nach einem weiteren Blick auf Draco ebenso kühl: „Nun, ich denke, sie werden die nächste Woche wie gehabt mit ihrem Schüler beginnen können. Nun jedoch", fügte sie mit einem herrischen Unterton hinzu, „braucht _mein Patient_ vor allem _Ruhe_, Professor!" Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging an einen großen Wandschrank, um eine von den selbstwärmenden Bettdecken herauszuholen, während Snape mit einem finsteren Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht den Krankenflügel verließ.

Wie gewohnt begann der Schulalltag in Hogwarts; und wie gewohnt machten die Neuigkeiten noch vorm Mittagessen die Runde und waren bald allgegenwärtig im Getuschel und Geplauder der Schüler. Die Slytherins flüsterten leise und verstohlen über eine Entführung ihres Hauskameraden, ja, schon bald war gar die Rede von einem Anschlag, nach dem sich Draco Malfoy mit letzter Kraft ins Schloss geschleppt hatte und zusammengebrochen war. In Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ging das Gerücht um, Draco sei beim Schlafwandeln völlig ahnungslos irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald aufgewacht und über Stock und Stein zurück gestolpert. Und bei den Gryffindors wiederum erzählten sich manche in grimmigem Tonfall, er habe irgendetwas Übles im Sinn gehabt und sei dabei erwischt und überwältigt worden.

Darüber, wer der vermeintliche Gegner war, stellten sowohl die Slytherins als auch die Gryffindors die wildesten Spekulationen an. Bei Slytherin waren übereifrige Auroren, die die Familie Malfoy einfach auf dem „Kieker" hatten, hoch im Kurs, doch in Gryffindor tauchte ohne Dracos Zutun plötzlich wie durch einen geheimen Zauber der Name Potter auf und geisterte durch die Klassenzimmer und die Gänge. Dem schloss man sich in Slytherin schnell an, wenn auch mit mehr Böswillen für den Genannten. Schließlich wusste jeder, dass Harry und Draco seit ihrem ersten Treffen so etwas wie Erzfeinde waren, und die ursprüngliche Begründung für Harrys Fernbleiben von der Schule war schon bald aus reine Vertuschungsaktion verrufen.

So sehr Ron, Hermine und Harrys übrige Freunde sich auch bemühten, dessen Entschluss und seine Begründung zu verteidigen, so schwer fiel es ihnen, diese selbst völlig zu glauben. Schon seit Wochen hatte Harry ihnen nicht geschrieben.

„Er braucht eben einfach noch Zeit!", versuchte Hermine die anderen und sich zu überzeugen, als sie nach dem Unterricht am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees spazieren gingen.

Obwohl Ron auch mitgegangen war, hatte Hermine sich Ginny, Neville und Luna angeschlossen, wenn sie auch weiterhin nicht direkt mit ihm sprach und jeden Blickkontakt mied. Angesichts des rätselhaften Ereignisses um Malfoy stritten sie ausnahmsweise nicht über Rons Zaubertränkebuch.

Ginny sprach die Gedanken der meisten ihrer Freunde aus: „Aber woher wissen wir, dass er in seinem … Zustand nicht irgendeinen Entschluss gefasst und Dummheiten gemacht hat? Immerhin ist Malfoys Vater mit Schuld an Sirius' Tod – was, wenn Harry seine Verhaftung nicht ausreicht?" Sie blieb stehen und schaute auf die stille, klare Wasseroberfläche des Sees.

Neville zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, Ron stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und Hermine stellte sich neben Ginny ans Seeufer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Luna blieb einfach ein Stück hinter den anderen stehen und betrachtete interessiert einen großen Felsen, der am Ufer lag.

„Glaubst du, er wäre zu so was fähig? Ich meine, Draco Malfoy wusste an dem Abend nicht einmal, dass wir im Ministerium waren, geschweige denn, dass er irgendetwas dazu getan hatte." Hermine drehte sich zu den anderen um und sprach zögernd weiter.

„Okay, Harry _hatte_ sich oft mit Draco in den Haaren, und ja, er _war_ nicht immer unschuldig an den Auseinandersetzungen. Aber jemanden für etwas bestrafen, das ein anderer getan hat? Das sieht dem Harry, den ich kenne, gar nicht ähnlich …" Sie sah ihre Freunde skeptisch an.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann mir das auch nicht vorstellen. Habt ihr gehört, wie sie Malfoy vorgefunden haben? Total unterkühlt und zur Bewusstlosigkeit erschöpft – das klingt nicht nach Harry." Er schaute unsicher in die Runde. „Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt … Für mich klingt das auch nicht nach einer Prügelei oder 'nem Zauberduell oder sowas … Ich meine, müsste er dann nicht eine dicke Lippe oder versengte Augenbrauen oder sowas haben?"

Daraufhin trat ein ratloses Schweigen ein. Neville hatte Recht; wenn Harry irgendwie nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, um seine Wut und Trauer an jemandem auszulassen, dann würde dieser jemand bestimmt nicht mit kalten Gliedern und besinnungslos vor seinem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgefunden werden. Und da keiner etwas von irgendwelchen Verletzungen wusste, zeugte der Zustand des Slytherins tatsächlich eher von nächtlichem Schlafwandeln als von einem Kampf.

Wie immer unerwartet meldete sich Luna zu Wort. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass Harry in Hogwarts ist. Das ist ganz klar ein Zeichen von ihm. Es soll bedeuten, dass wir uns von Draco Malfoy fernhalten sollen – weil er eben _eiskalt_ ist." Sie sah die anderen an, als müssten sie es längst selbst wissen.

Ginny tauschte ungläubige Blicke mit den anderen und entgegnete vorsichtig: „Ähm … Und warum hat er dann nicht einfach Hedwig mit einem Brief geschickt?"

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, oder? Also: Wenn Hedwig hier auf Hogwarts gesehen werden würde, wüssten ja alle gleich, dass Harry hier ist!"

„Warum sollte Harry wollen, dass niemand, auch wir nicht, von seiner Anwesenheit in Hogwarts weiß?", hakte Ginny ungeduldig nach. Harry hatte einen Grund, nicht in Hogwarts gesehen werden zu wollen, das wusste sie; sie wollte nur Lunas Begründung dafür hören.

„Na, weil er mit Nargeln zusammen arbeitet! Ihr müsst wissen, man kann Nargel nur sehen und mit ihnen reden, wenn niemand einen erkennt oder weiß, dass man da ist, wo man ist."

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen, als Luna nicht hinsah. Eigentlich mochte sie Luna, aber sie konnte ihre Angewohnheit, sinnlose Kreaturen zu erfinden und dann auf deren Existenz zu beharren, nicht leiden. Sie hatte jetzt auch einfach keinen Nerv dafür. „Ach, klar, sicher … Das leuchtet natürlich ein …" Sie wandte sich vom See ab. „Naja, ich muss jetzt mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen. Anderthalb Meter Pergament über Erstarrzauber für Snape – ich hab ja so viel dazu gelesen … Ich hoffe, er bestraft mich nicht, wenn ich zu viel schreibe …" Und damit ging sie hinauf zum Schloss.

Ginny, Ron und Neville blieben unschlüssig stehen und warfen sich gegenseitig und Luna nervöse Seitenblicke zu. Luna war wieder mit ihrem interessanten Felsbrocken beschäftigt.

„Unglaublich", sagte sie verträumt, „wie viele Leute einen Felsenschuppigen Schaufelpfötler mit gewöhnlichen Steinen verwechseln … Dabei kann man sie so leicht erkennen – schaut, diese Spalten und Ritzen hier an der Unterseite! Da zieht er seine Beine ein, wenn er Anfang Oktober in den Winterschlaf geht." Sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Stein und lächelte die drei Gryffindors großäugig an.

Rons Gesicht sah jetzt angestrengt aus, als müsste er sich bemühen, nicht loszuprusten. Neville sagte verlegen: „Also … Ich weiß nicht, wie's bei euch ist, aber ich hab Hunger. Ich geh auf einen Tee und Kekse in die Große Halle."

Damit hatte er den perfekten Vorwand geschaffen, die peinliche Situation aufzulösen. Ron und Ginny stimmten mit viel Gerede über „Magen in den Kniekehlen" und „Bärenhunger" zu und gingen angestrengt lächelnd und winkend rückwärts von Luna weg und dann eilig den sanften Hügel zum Schloss hinauf.

* * *

Es war bereits nach fünf Uhr am späten Nachmittag – draußen war es bereits dunkel –, als Draco Malfoy mit hämmernden Schläfen und steifen Gliedern erwachte. Er lag eine Weile still auf dem Krankenbett und nahm seine Umgebung und seine Schmerzen wahr, bis langsam und schemenhaft die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurückkehrten. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es widerwillig, und er verschob das Erinnern stöhnend auf später. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf. Seine verzauberte Decke war inzwischen viel zu warm für ihn; er schwitzte am ganzen Körper, dass seine Kleidung nur so an ihm klebte. Pustend Atem ausstoßend schlug er die Decke zurück und genoss den kühlen Luftzug auf seinem Oberkörper. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah, dass er sein Schlafzeug, eine dunkelgrüne Stoffhose und ein baumwollenes, weißes Unterhemd, trug. Auf seiner Brust lag, kalt und schwer und glänzend, das Medaillon, welches nach wie vor an seiner langen Kette um seinen Hals hing.

Ohne genau zu wissen, warum, nahm er es ab und steckte es in die einzige Tasche seiner Hose. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass auf irgendeine Weise das Medaillon schuld daran war, dass er jetzt hier saß. Er würde sich später damit beschäftigen … und mit seiner Aufgabe. Bei diesem Gedanken kam Draco zurück zu der Frage, was letzte Nacht genau geschehen war. Diesmal ignorierte er seine Kopfschmerzen und rief sich die Geschehnisse in Erinnerung.

Er hatte in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins gelegen und nachgedacht, und dann hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt, er müsse dringend aufstehen und Hogwarts verlassen … Doch so sehr er sich erinnern wollte – es fiel ihm nicht ein, warum er das gedacht hatte, wohin genau er gewollt hatte oder wann genau er beschlossen hatte, dass er hinunter nach Hogsmeade musste. Er ließ von der Frage ab und dachte daran, wie er plötzlich von Potter gegen die Hauswand gerammt worden war – und die seltsame Benommenheit von ihm abgefallen war. Wie das Auftauchen aus einem dunklen, kalten Brunnen.

Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie er plötzlich Potter angesehen hatte und von dort an alles irgendwie durcheinander gegangen war. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn das nur ein blöder Traum wäre, aber das mächtige Gefühl, das durch seinen Kopf und Körper gefahren war, hallte nur allzu real in ihm nach.

Er dachte an das, was sein Vater einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er, Draco, ihn gefragt hatte, wie man genug Stärke fand, um die Pflichten eines Todessers zu erfüllen und seinem Herrn entgegenzutreten:

„_Du musst mit dir selbst im Reinen sein, wenn du vor ihm stehst. Lege jede Emotion wie Mitgefühl oder Angst vor deinen Aufgaben ab. Wenn auch nur eine winzige Spur von Zweifel oder störenden Gefühlen in dir ist, wirst du versagen. Der Dunkle Lord kann direkt in deine Seele schauen. Für das geringste Anzeichen von Mitleid oder Untreue würde er dich sofort töten._"

Draco hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle wie ein Außenstehender und mit fast wissenschaftlichem Interesse zu analysieren. Nicht immer konnte er sie beherrschen, und niemals ändern, was ihm wiederum große Angst vor seiner Zukunft machte. Aber er konnte sie identifizieren. Also schloss er die Augen und lauschte.

Hatte er vielleicht aus derselben seltsamen Stimmung heraus gehandelt, die ihn nach Hogsmeade geführt hatte? Nein. Er war nach dem Stoß gegen die Wand völlig klar gewesen. Da war diese starke Anziehung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Woher war diese so plötzlich gekommen? Potter hatte es auch gespürt, kein Zweifel. Sonst hätte er sicher anders reagiert, als völlig bewegungslos eng an ihn gepresst zu verharren und sich seinem Gesicht so zu nähern, wie er getan hatte. Draco verließ diese anstrengende Erinnerung. Sein Kopf schmerzte unerträglich.

Was hatte Bellatrix Lestrange dort zu suchen gehabt? _Er_, Draco, hatte diese Aufgabe bekommen. Wollte sie sich einmischen, ihm in die Parade fahren? Traute ihm keiner zu, auch nur drei Wochen allein klarzukommen?

In Draco kochten Wut und Verzweiflung hoch. Die anderen wollten ihn versagen sehen. Sie wollten ihn scheitern sehen und dann lachend seinen Tod mit ansehen.

„_Aaach … Unser kleiner Goldjunge reißt das Maul auf. Wie willst du das bitte anstellen, Kleiner? Es ist eine Beleidigung für den Dunklen Lord, ihm das überhaupt anzubieten! Geh heim zu Mami, die braucht jetzt sicher Hilfe im Haushalt!"_

„_Bellatrix, meine Teure! Lass den jungen Malfoy gewähren … Er soll seine Gelegenheit bekommen. Doch … ich muss mich vollkommen auf sein Gelingen verlassen können. Ich habe nichts übrig für großspurige Prahlerei, wie sie sein Vater zu verbreiten pflegte … Er wird meine Bestrafung noch zu spüren bekommen, wenn er aus Askaban zurückkehrt und vor mir auf dem Boden kniet … Und das wird allen anderen eine Warnung sein müssen"_

„_Ja, mein Herr … Doch ich frage mich, wie weit die Zuversicht seines Welpen geht … Ob sie, sagen wir _– _dem Unbrechbaren Schwur standhielte?"_

„_Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich um Rat ersucht zu haben, meine Gute …" _– _„Verzeihung, Herr" _– _„…Doch sei's drum; der Gedanke ist gut. Was nützt mir ein weiter Diener, der nichts als leere Prahlerei zustande bringt? Lass dir gesagt sein, Junge: Erfüllst du dein Versprechen, erhebe ich dich zu meiner rechten Hand; scheiterst du … Kann ich dich gut entbehren. Nun tritt näher, Junge!"_

Draco riss sich aus seinen Gedanken an das Gespräch kurz nachdem er das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatte, sprang aus seinem Krankenbett auf und rannte trotz noch weicher Knie zu Tür. Hinter sich hörte er fern Madam Pomfrey schimpfen, riss aber einfach die Tür auf und verschwand. Er musste weg, nachdenken, er musste Antworten finden; er musste eine verdammte _Lösung_ finden.

Er rannte hinunter in die Kerker – unterwegs rempelte er achtlos empörte Schüler um (darunter Crabbe, der nebst Zabini, Goyle und Svensson gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war) und bemerkte kaum die allseitige Aufregung über sein Aussehen und Verhalten -, verschaffte sich Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, ließ auch dort verdutzte und fragende Gesichter zurück und lief die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Dort angekommen, knallte er die Tür zu – das Geräusch wurde von den Schülern unten geradezu erwartet, weil es in letzter Zeit so oft zu hören war, wenn Draco in der Nähe war.

Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und heftig atmend schloss Draco fest die Augen. Ihm war furchtbar schwindlig im Kopf und schlecht vor Hunger – schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Kraftlos sank er an der Tür herab und legte den Kopf an die Knie.

Leise schluchzend ließ er seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit und Wut freien Lauf. Er hatte keine Lösung. Er hatte seinem Herrn den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet und wusste nicht, wie in aller Welt er ihn erfüllen sollte. Sein Entschluss, vor den Dunklen Lord zu treten und zu prahlen, er wüsste einen sicheren Weg, ihm einen nützlichen Dienst zu erweisen, war damals aus Kühnheit und Zorn heraus entstanden. So sicher war er sich gewesen, dass er seinem Herrn nicht einmal erklärt hatte, wie genau er es anstellen wollte. Und nun saß er da, und alles was er hatte war ein rätselhaftes verzaubertes Medaillon, dessen Magie er nicht anzuwenden wusste.

Er brauchte Zeit und er brauchte Ruhe, ohne unfähige Lehrer und nervige Mitschüler, ohne neugierige Blicke und Fragen. Draco hob den Kopf und wischte sich das Gesicht an der Schulter trocken.

Die Weihnachtsferien begannen in einem knappen Monat. Ja, er würde nach Hause fahren und sich dort eingehend mit dem Medaillon beschäftigen. Sein Vater besaß Bücher und uralte Schriftrollen über schwarze Magie, die er in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts niemals finden oder, wenn doch, niemals ausleihen könnte. Darin würde er etwas über das Medaillon finden, es verstehen und dann mit einem gut durchdachten Plan nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um seine Aufgabe endlich zu erfüllen.

Bis dahin würde er sich darauf konzentrieren, Potter in die Irre zu führen und herauszufinden, wo er sich aufhielt und woher er seine Informationen bekam.

Mit neuer Zuversicht stand Draco auf. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine heiße Dusche und etwas in den Magen. Er ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und duschte ausgiebig. Dann zog er sich seine schwarze, grobe Cordhose mit silbernen Nieten und Reißverschlüssen und einen engen, ebenfalls schwarzen, langärmligen Pullover an und krempelte die Ärmel ordentlich bis zur Armbeuge hoch. Die Tätigkeit des Anziehens und Fertigmachens allein beruhigten sich schon. Normalerweise trug der diese Kleidung nur zu besonderen Anlässen, aber sie gaben ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Überlegenheit. Kleider machen eben wirklich Leute, dachte er, überrascht, wie sehr das auch für das Innere eines Menschen galt. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich gleich wie ein anderer Mensch.

Er kämmte sich die Haare, gelte sie etwas, um sie wenigstens annähernd in ihre sonst perfekte Lage zu bringen und schaute in den Spiegel in dem kleinen Bad des Fünfer-Schlafsaales. Schon besser, dachte er. Er konnte sich einfach nicht so gehen lassen vor den anderen. Ein Malfoy – ein Todesser – musste Haltung bewahren und Furcht und Respekt verbreiten, nicht Belustigung und Mitleid. Er hob die Schlafanzughose vom Boden vor den Duschen auf, griff in die kleine Seitentasche, holte das Medaillon heraus und stopfte es in die Tasche seiner Cordhose. Dann zog er seine schwarzen Lederschuhe an, band die Schnürsenkel zu und verließ den Schlafsaal, um etwas zu Abend essen zu gehen.

Die Schüler unten im Gemeinschaftsraum schauten ihn verwundert an, erstaunt über die schnelle Verwandlung ihres eben noch so aufgelösten Mitschülers, aber dann lächelten einige und begrüßten ihn freudig (Na, Draco, alles klar bei dir? Hey, wusste doch, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt!). Da war wieder der alte Draco Malfoy, düster und arrogant und mit dem selbstsicheren Lächeln, wie sie ihn gewohnt waren. Mit jedem bewundernden Blick von seinen Hauskameraden wurde seine Haltung aufrechter und sein Schritt federnder.

Einige Slytherin-Mädchen musterten ihn schüchtern von oben bis unten und bekamen rote Wangen bei seinem Auftritt. Und wenn Draco richtig aus dem Augenwinkel geschaut hatte, galt das auch für einen oder zwei Jungen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Und wenn schon, was war so schlimm daran, wenn ihm auch seine männlichen Hauskameraden nicht widerstehen konnten? Nicht einmal Potter hatte es gekonnt, das hatte er deutlich gespürt. Einem schlanken, hochgewachsenen Jungen mit breiten Schultern und kurzem braunem Haar, der ihn so auffällig angesehen hatte, warf er in einen spontanen Anflug von Kühnheit sogar ein winziges Augenzwinkern zu, woraufhin dieser sich zu Dracos Belustigung mit hochrotem Gesicht abwandte.

Irgendwie schien sein altbekanntes Auftreten auch in der Großen Halle so etwas wie eine allgemeine Erleichterung auszulösen. Seine Bewusstlosigkeit und sein untypisches Verhalten hatte bei allen eine rätselhafte Furcht ausgelöst: Wenn ein anderer Schüler angegriffen wurde oder verunglückte, war man im allgemeinen voller Mitgefühl oder Wut auf mögliche Angreifer von der dunklen Seite, aber wenn ein Slytherin, noch dazu Draco Malfoy, das Opfer war, konnte das keiner so richtig einordnen oder wusste damit umzugehen. Alle wussten seit den Sommerferien, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war, aber wer sollte Draco, trotz allem einer ihrer Mitschüler, angreifen? Wie sollten sie mit ihm in einer Opferrolle umgehen? Mit einem arroganten und vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzenden Malfoy jedoch schien die Welt wieder in ihren gewohnten Bahnen zu laufen.

Blaise Zabini kam Draco schon am Eingang der Halle entgegengeeilt und klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter, und obwohl Draco vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten alle seine Mitschüler zum Teufel gewünscht hatte, konnte er sich ein genießerisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war einfach ein zu gutes Gefühl, so freudig empfangen zu werden.

Zu seiner zusätzlichen Freude stellten ihm seine Hauskameraden keine einzige Frage zur vergangenen Nacht – das war der Unterschied zwischen Freunden in Gryffindor und Slytherin: Freunde teilten Leid und Freud auch ohne konkretes Wissen über deren Ursachen. Man musste sich niemandem erklären. Bei Potter und seinen nervigen Freunden hatte er immer beobachtet, wie sie nach aufregenden Ereignissen tagelang nur tuschelnd und plaudernd um ihn herum gesessen hatten. Wenn er es so betrachtete, musste Potter doch ein ziemlich anstrengendes Leben mit ihnen haben, so oft wie ihm seltsame Sachen passiert waren.

Draco setzte sich an die gedeckte Tafel, um sich hungrig auf Leberpastete, Hähnchenkeulen und Bratkartoffeln zu stürzen und Erzählungen seiner Freunde vom bereits schwindenden Tag zu lauschen.

Nach dem Essen fühlte sich Draco viel wohler in seiner Haut, und alle negativen Gedanken waren vollends von ihm abgeschüttelt. Er genoss die gute Stimmung seiner Hauskameraden, spottete mit ihnen über ein paar Hufflepuffs, die sich am Nachbartisch in die Haare gekriegt hatten, weil sie immer noch über Dracos nächtliche Erlebnisse uneinig waren. Nach einer Weile wurden sie dessen überdrüssig und unterhielten sich etwas verhaltener über die Auroren, die seit dem Auffinden Dracos noch stärker patrouillierten. Selbst jetzt beim Abendessen standen zwei von ihnen an der Tür zur Großen Halle und beobachteten das Treiben aufmerksam.

Draco hatte keine Lust mehr, sich unter ihrer Beobachtung gegängelt zu fühlen. Er stand auf und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Willst du etwa schon schlafen gehen?", fragte Blaise erstaunt. „Du hast doch den ganzen Tag geschlafen."

„Natürlich nicht, oder sehe ich aus wie Dornröschen?" Nicht sehr, dachte Blaise, sagte aber nichts laut und bemühte sich um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich gehe raus", sagte Draco.

„Raus?" Blaise blinzelte. „Ich dachte, du hättest erstmal genug vom Draußensein …", sagte er und hätte sich fast auf den Mund geschlagen dafür, dieses Thema zu beginnen.

Draco ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. „Blödsinn. Ich will jetzt frische Luft schnappen. Kommst du mit?"

„Ähm … Nein, ich muss mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen. Das würde ich dir auch raten – Snape und Binns haben uns Wagenladungen davon aufgegeben. Und wenn du morgen auch noch Quidditch-Training hast, wird die Zeit knapp."

Draco stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte und verlagerte sich auf ein Bein. „Ich denke, ich werde aus der Mannschaft aussteigen", sagte er nachdenklich.

Jetzt wirkte Blaise etwas geschockt. „Wieso das? Stimmt etwas nicht, hast du Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein, Mann. Ich habe einfach nur keine Lust mehr auf den Kindergarten. Diese ewige Rempelei und Raserei um ein paar Holzringe und einen fliegenden Golfball … Sollen die Kinder ohne mich weiter spielen, mich langweilt es nur noch." Innerlich gestand er sich widerwillig ein, dass es ohne Potter, den man vom Besen schmeißen konnte, einfach keinen Spaß machte. Abgesehen davon hatte er einfach keine Zeit und keinen Nerv mehr dafür. Er ließ die Hand von der Hüfte sinken und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wir sehen uns also später, Zabini." Damit ging er zum Hohen Tisch, um sich bei Professor Flitwick, welcher allein speiste, abzumelden. Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer nickte ihm lächelnd zu – auch er schien froh über Dracos schnelle Erholung – und Draco verließ die Halle und bog in Richtung des Ausgangstores zum Schlosshof ab.

Die Gänge waren noch ziemlich belebt; die meisten Schüler gingen gerade zum Abendessen oder kamen von dort. Wie immer an einem Freitagabend würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis Ruhe im Schloss einkehrte.

An der Tür zum Schlosshof begegnete Draco dem braunhaarigen Jungen, dem er im Gemeinschaftsraum zugeblinzelt hatte. Er schien immer noch eingeschüchtert zu sein – Draco sah, wie seine Wangen sofort rosa wurden, als er Draco erkannte. Wieder spürte Draco ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit und das Verlangen, den offensichtlich an ihm interessierten Jungen ein wenig zu ärgern. Provozierend blieb er genau vor ihm stehen, so dass der andere Junge nicht weiterkam. Verwirrt schaute er Draco an.

Draco lächelte ihm sanft ins Gesicht. „Hallo. Ich wollte gerade spazieren gehen. Willst du mitkommen?" Er setzte noch einen drauf, indem er ihn auffordernd langsam von oben bis unten musterte.

Der andere Junge sah ihn etwas skeptisch an. „Ich – Nein, ähm … wieso?"

Draco feixte innerlich. Das hier konnte ein interessantes kleines Spiel werden. Es war ein bisschen wie das Reizen eines exotischen Tieres, um anschließend seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Er musste nur die Wirkung, die er offensichtlich auf den Jungen hatte, einsetzen und warten, was passierte.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er, während er den anderen weiter anlächelte und langsam noch einen Schritt an ihn heran trat.

„Samuel Carver, aber meine Freunde sagen Sam. Und du bist Draco Malfoy." Samuel erschien immer noch zurückhaltend, trat aber keinen Schritt zurück, wie Draco feststellte.

„Richtig, Samuel – schöner Name. Kommst du nun mit raus oder nicht?" Draco wusste nicht genau warum, aber er wollte das hier weiter austesten. Eine unterschwellige Spannung hatte sich in ihm eingestellt; so, als hätte er ein gutes Buch zu lesen begonnen. Er war einfach neugierig, wie es weiter ging.

Außerdem musste er etwas wissen. Ein Bild tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Harry Potters bloßer Hals, warm und lebendig direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Draco verdrängte das Bild und wartete die Reaktion seines Gegenübers ab.

Samuel schien mit sich zu ringen und wirkte einen Moment lang unschlüssig. Dann sah er Draco an – seine Augen wanderten über sein ganzes Gesicht und blieben dann an Dracos Augen haften. Er lächelte, und Draco stellte fest, dass ihm Lächeln gefiel. Mit seichten Grübchen in den Wangen und schönen, weißen Zähnen. „Okay. Abgemeldet bin ich auch noch, also lass uns gehen", sagte Sam.

„Bestens", lächelte Draco und ging voran. Sie betraten den Innenhof, auf dem die Schüler tagsüber ihre Pausen oder Freistunden verbrachten. Es war bereits dunkel. Über ihnen schien die dünne, zunehmende Mondsichel hell und klar. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander über den jetzt stillen Hof und traten schließlich auf die große Wiese hinaus, über die man zum Quidditchstadion und zum Schwarzen See gelangte. Dabei warf Samuel immer wieder neugierige Seitenblicke auf Draco, und wenn dieser zurückschaute, lächelte Samuel sein schönes, einnehmendes Lächeln.

Als sie das Ufer des Schwarzen Sees erreichten, blieben sie neben einer alten Trauerweide stehen. Sie wären sehr verwundert gewesen, wenn sie wüssten, dass einige Meter neben ihnen vor ein paar Stunden noch ein ziemlich großer Felsbrocken gelegen hatte. Einige Momente blickten sie nur schweigend geradeaus auf den See. Dann wandte sich Draco seiner Begleitung zu.

„Ich habe vorhin gesehen, wie du mich angeschaut hast, Sam …", begann er und musterte ihn wieder von oben bis unten.

Samuel war etwa so groß wie er selbst. Er hatte relativ breite Schultern, ohne bullig zu wirken; sein Oberkörper hatte eine schöne V-Kontur. Sein kurzes, dunkelbraunes, welliges Haar hing ihm verwegenen in die Stirn. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kräftig und ebenmäßig, und im Mondlicht konnte Draco erkennen, dass er klare, marineblaue Augen hatte. Er trug noch sein weißes Uniformhemd (welches sich über der breiten Brust straff spannte, wie Draco auffiel), allerdings hatte er den Schlips weggelassen und die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet, so dass Draco die kleine Grube zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinknochen sehen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte wieder dieses eingebrannte Bild von Harry vor ihm auf, und Draco schaute schnell wieder auf den See.

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn etwas unsicher von der Seite an, so als würde er fürchten, etwas Falsches zu sagen. Dann aber entspannten sich seine Züge wieder und er lächelte schwach. Draco schaute ihm ebenfalls wieder in die Augen.

„Ist schon okay, Sam. Du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein. Wie gesagt, ich habe deinen Blick gesehen."

„Naja, ich fand dich … Ich meine, du sahst ziemlich …" Er zögerte.

„Ich finde, du siehst … heiß aus."

Es war seltsam. Draco hatte schon viele Komplimente bekommen und sich auf eine herablassende Art daran gewöhnt, wie kriecherisch und übertrieben sie von den anderen immer klangen. Aber von Sam, wie er es bebend und verlegen und leidenschaftlich hervor hauchte, klang es einzigartig und ehrlich.

Es erregte ihn, stellte Draco aufgeregt fest. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er akzeptierte diese Erregung wie einen willkommenen Gast. Einen Gast, den er schon lange kannte – irgendwie hatte er es immer gespürt. Er konnte sich einfach kein Mädchen vorstellen, von dem dieses Kompliment eine auch nur annähernd gleichstarke Wirkung gehabt hätte. Letztendlich konnte er sich kein Mädchen an seiner Seite vorstellen. An seine Seite gehörte jemand Ebenbürtiges, jemand Starkes. Für ihn konnte das niemals eine Frau sein. Dazu kam, dass er Sam sehr attraktiv fand, während ihm kein weiblicher Mitmensch einfiel, von dem er das Gleiche behaupten konnte.

Er mochte Jungen. Er war schwul.

Und er war überrascht, wie gelassen er diese Feststellung als Wahrheit annahm. Wie einen neuen Freund, den er zugleich schon lange aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Oben im Krankenflügel hatte er sich ängstlich und unsicher gefühlt, ja fast panisch angesichts des Unbekannten, das in ihm scheinbar aus dem Nichts erwacht war. Aber jetzt, da sie hier standen und er sich in Sams Gegenwart so wohl fühlte, wusste er, dass es schon immer so gewesen war daher das Natürlichste, es einfach anzunehmen. Er war Draco Malfoy und musste niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen. Auch nicht – schon gar nicht – über seine Sexualität.

Sam hatte ihn still beobachtet. Nun blinzelte Draco und schaute Sam aufmerksam an.

„Danke, Sam. Du siehst … auch nicht schlecht aus", sagte Draco zögernd; nicht, weil er sich unsicher war, sondern einfach, weil er im Komplimente machen keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Er ging noch einen Schritt vor und stand nun nur noch Zentimeter von Sam entfernt. Er spürte die Wärme, die von dem Jungen ausging. Es war angenehm erregend, so nah vor ihm zu stehen.

„Ich finde dich … unheimlich … anziehend", sprach er einfach das aus, was er momentan spürte.

Sam schien seine Verlegenheit vollends abgelegt zu haben. Langsam hob er die rechte Hand und legte sie sanft an Dracos Wange. Dracos schloss langsam die Augen. Sam strich ihm mit dem Daumen unterhalb seines Auges über die Haut. Einen Augenblick später spürte Draco weiche, warme Lippen auf seinen.

Und diese leichte, hauchzarte Berührung nahm ihm die letzten Zweifel. Dies war das Erregendste und Kraftvollste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Draco atmete lang und bebend durch die Nase ein. Er ließ sich von dem Moment durchströmen und die Welt um ihn herum schwand. Sam nahm seine Hand in seine eigene. Streichelte mit der anderen seinen Nacken und Hinterkopf. Strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Draco öffnete den Mund und ließ ihn ein, ließ sich auf ihn ein.

Sams Kuss wurde intensiver. Er führte Draco, wandte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Ihre Zungen wanden sich umeinander, heiß, feucht, süß. Draco hörte Sam leise in den Kuss hinein stöhnen; ein Stöhnen, das direkt durch Dracos Rückenmark fuhr und kleine, heiße Feuer in seinem Körper entzündete – auch in der Leistengegend. Draco spürte, wie er hart wurde. Sam ließ seine Hand los und legte den Arm um ihn. Er zog Draco eng an sich heran und strich ihm über den Rücken – ganz langsam, von der Stelle zwischen den Schulterblättern bis hinunter zum Hosenbund. Und dann ganz langsam wieder hinauf. Draco schauderte hilflos unter der Berührung.

Dann löste Sam sich langsam von ihm. Beide atmeten schwer. Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und sah, dass Sams Augen noch geschlossen waren. Er war unheimlich schön, wie er da so stand; die langen dunklen Wimpern auf die Wangen gesenkt, mit einem roten Schimmer auf den Wangen und tiefroten, glänzenden, leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Draco keuchte leise unter seinem schnellen Atem. Nun schlug auch Sam die Augen auf. Er lächelte ihn an. Draco lächelte, verlegen und aufgeregt zugleich, zurück.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Sam.

Draco nickte langsam. „Das war …" Er unterbrach sich. Dafür brauchte er keine Worte. Er hatte gespürt, dass Sam es ebenso intensiv erlebt hatte wie er selbst.

„Wollen wir … wieder zurück?", fragte Sam und neigte den Kopf kurz in die Richtung des Schlosses.

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sams Lächeln wurde verwegener.

„Mehr …?", hauchte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Mehr …", flüsterte Draco zurück und schloss wieder die Lücke zwischen ihnen.

Doch Sam nahm ihn bei der Hand und ging langsam rückwärts auf die Weide zu, neben der sie standen. Die langen Zweige hingen wie ein dichter Vorhang bis zum Boden herab. Sie tauchten dazwischen hindurch und standen in einer schummrigen Dunkelheit. Das dichte Laubwerk der Trauerweide schloss das Mondlicht fast völlig aus.

Mit pochendem Herzen wurde Draco die Intimität dieses Ortes gewahr. Sam zog ihn weiter mit sich, führte ihn halb um sich herum und drückte ihn sanft mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm.

Dann küsste er ihn wieder, diesmal gleich zu Beginn heftiger; hart und verlangend. Draco stöhnte hörbar angesichts der neuen, dominanten Seite, die Sam ihm zeigte. Er spürte Sams Hände auf sich. Am Hals, mit dem Daumen seinen Unterkiefer entlang fahrend, an seinen Rippen, und dann, mit einem scharfen Keuchen, unter seinem Pullover, direkt und heiß auf seiner nackten Haut. Als Sam ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über die Brustwarze fuhr, warf Draco stöhnend den Kopf zurück.

„Gott!", stöhnte er unkontrolliert, und Sam küsste und leckte seinen Hals seitlich entlang. Dracos Finger vergruben sich in seinem dichten, dunkelbraunen Haar. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er spürte, wie eng seine Hose nun war. Draco sah weiße Blitze hinter seinen Augenlidern, und in ihm formte sich ein unbestimmtes Verlangen. Er wusste nicht genau, wohin das hier führte, aber er wollte weiter.

Doch da er nicht genau wusste, worum er Sam bitten wollte, nahm er einfach dessen Hand und führte sie langsam zu seinem Schritt.

Sam hielt inne. Sie sahen sich an.

„Draco … Warte."

Draco erstarrte förmlich.

„Was?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich so weit gehen möchte. Jetzt schon, meine ich."

„Wie meinst du das?" Draco verstand gar nichts. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

„Ich meine, du kennst meinen Namen gerade seit knapp zwanzig Minuten. Ich möchte jetzt noch nicht so weit gehen."

Draco hob seine Hand und strich sich über die Stelle auf seinem Oberkörper, wo er noch immer Sams Berührung spürte. Er verstand nicht, was das sollte. Gerade noch hatte Sam ihn berührt, ihn _heiß gemacht_, und jetzt wies er ihn ab. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Samuel sah die Veränderung auf Dracos Gesicht und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. Er lächelte ihn einnehmend an, und Dracos Ärger schmolz dahin.

„Guck nicht so böse. Ich mag dich, Draco. Du bist wirklich süß. Aber lass es uns langsam angehen." Er legte den Kopf etwas schräg und schaute Draco fragend an.

„Hattest du überhaupt schon mal etwas mit einem Jungen?"

Draco schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Du?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Seit wann weißt du, dass du auf Jungs stehst?"

Sam lächelte. „Als ich vierzehn war – also vor drei Jahren –, traf ich in den Ferien im Trainingslager meiner Schwimmmannschaft diesen Jungen …" Sein Blick richtete sich in eine unsichtbare Ferne.

„Er war ein Jahr älter als ich und hatte einen unglaublichen Körper. Er sah aus wie eine von diesen griechischen Götterstatuen, die die Muggel so schätzen. Ich beobachtete ihn tagelang heimlich beim Schwimmen und in der Umkleidekabine. Eines Tages stand er splitternackt vor mir, als ich unter der Dusche stand und sagte mir, dass er mich auch beobachtet hatte. Dann haben wir uns gegenseitig einen runtergeholt."

Draco zuckte angesichts der Obszönität des letzten Wortes kaum merklich zusammen, was Sam bemerkte und mit einem amüsierten Lächeln quittierte.

„Da habt ihr euch doch auch kaum gekannt." Draco stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Ja, und wir wussten nicht einmal unsere Namen. Draco, wir waren vierzehn und fünfzehn. Und wir sahen uns danach nie wieder. Du und ich hingegen …" Er sah Draco eindringlich mit tiefblauen, klaren Augen an.

„Wir müssen es noch ein gutes Jahr miteinander aushalten. Wir sehen uns täglich in der Schule."

Draco senkte den Blick. Die Worte des anderen leuchteten ihm ein.

„Lass es langsam angehen. Finde erstmal heraus, wie du dich damit fühlst." Sam streichelte wieder seine Wange.

„Warum bist du so besorgt um mein Seelenheil?", fragte Draco. „Wie du gerade sagtest, kennen wir uns kaum."

„Sagen wir, ich bin vorsichtig geworden. Ein oder zwei Mal hat ein Junge es am nächsten Morgen bereut, mit mir geschlafen zu haben", Draco spürte ein erneutes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper jagen beim Klang dieser Worte von Sam, „und hat mir dann ziemlichen Ärger gemacht. Mir seine Eltern auf den Hals geschickt und solche Späße."

Draco sah ihn etwas ungläubig an; nicht, weil er an seiner Ehrlichkeit zweifelte, sondern, weil im unverständlich war, wie jemand so erbärmlich sein konnte, seine Eltern für seine eigene emotionale Unbeständigkeit vorzuschicken. Er lächelte Sam sympathisierend an.

„Komm, wir gehen wieder rein", sagte er dann.

Sie schoben sich wieder durch die Zweige der alten Weide und schlenderten langsam zum Schloss hinauf.

„Du bist in einem Schwimmteam?", fragte Draco.

Sam nickte. „Erst war ich bei den Happy Dolphins, einer Kindermannschaft in Hamilton. Nur kleine Wettkampfschwimmen und regelmäßig die Juniorenturniere. Als ich dreizehn war, sind wir umgezogen und ich bin zu den Abington Aquamarines gegangen. Da wurde das Training ziemlich hart; wir trainierten acht Stunden wöchentlich und im Sommer schrieb ich mich immer für das Trainingscamp ein."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Draco nachdenklich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wie hast du das mit dem Training gemacht? Mit der Schule, meine ich."

„Außergewöhnlich, nicht? Das ist das Besondere, wenn man Dumbledore als Direktor hat. Kein anderer würde solche sogenannten ‚Muggel-Hobbies' fördern, aber dank Dumbledore kann ich dreimal in der Woche nach Abington apparieren und am Training teilnehmen. Für die Wettkämpfe werde ich sogar freigestellt."

Draco stutzte. Aus Hogwarts apparieren? Und womöglich auch wieder hinein? Er prägte sich diese Information gut ein. Für den Moment wollte er nicht zu auffällig nachhaken.

Sie gingen weiter schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Wissen eigentlich viele, dass du … Jungs magst?", fragte Draco, als sie wieder den Innenhof betraten.

„Naja, ich stelle mich nicht so vor: ‚Hi, ich bin Sam; ich bin in einer Schwimmmannschaft und schlafe mit Jungs', wenn du das meinst. Wenn keiner fragt, sage ich auch nichts, aber ich verheimliche es auch nicht. Wenn ich einen Freund habe, spreche ich ganz normal über ihn, wenn ich was erzähle."

„Kommen dann nicht ziemlich oft Fragen von den anderen?"

Sam steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Unterschiedlich. Die meisten sind eigentlich froh, dass ich sie nicht mit einem dramatischen Outing konfrontiere, weil sie sich dann auch nicht zu einer bestimmten Reaktion gezwungen fühlen."

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„So ist es unkomplizierter. Wer Fragen hat, fragt einfach, wer Probleme damit hat, hält sich fern. Interessant ist, dass diejenigen, die es überhaupt nicht stört, meistens gar nicht darauf reagieren."

„Und außerdem", Sam sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, „hat man geoutet wesentlich mehr Chancen auf heiße Jungs … Wie dich zum Beispiel."

Draco fühlte, wie sein Gesicht wieder heiß wurde.

Dann fing er sich wieder und schaute Sam fragend an. „Hast du deswegen schon mal Ärger gehabt? Ich meine, hat dich mal jemand …"

„Angegriffen?", beendete Sam den Satz für ihn. „Ja, gleich nach diesem Sommer im Trainingscamp. Ich habe mich provozieren lassen und mit einem Jungen aus meinem Schwimmteam vor ein paar Typen aus der Nachbarschaft herumgeknutscht, um sie zu ärgern. Da haben sie uns ziemlich auseinandergenommen."

Draco musterte sein Gesicht nach einer Spur von Bitterkeit, aber Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Naja, wir haben auch ziemlich um uns geschlagen … Zwei gut trainierte Sportler gegen fünf träge Gorillas – das war ziemlich ausgeglichen." Er grinste kühn.

„Und hier? In der Schule?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nicht eine einzige Schlägerei. Manchmal kommen ein paar Sticheleien, aber letztendlich finden die bei jedem was anderes zum Verspotten. Im Prinzip sind wir Slytherins ja die Bösen, oder?" Er kommentierte den Stempel, der ihm als Slytherin aufgedrückt war, mit leicht sarkastischem Tonfall.

Nun grinste auch Draco. „Ja – wenn hier einer beleidigt und mobbt, dann wir."

Sie grienten sich an. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen betraten sie das Schloss durch das große Eingangstor. Auf den Gängen war es etwas ruhiger geworden, nur vereinzelt gingen noch Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Die beiden Jungen gingen ebenfalls zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, stiegen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf und blieben dann an einer Tür auf dem schmalen Gang stehen. Sam legte die Hand auf den Türknauf, öffnete die Tür aber nicht.

„Also dann …", sagte er. Dann nahm er Dracos Hand und zog ihn langsam zu sich heran.

Er küsste ihn auf den Mund, und aus der kurzen Abschiedsgeste wurde ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss, der Dracos Atem und Puls erneut beschleunigte.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Sam lächelte wieder sein sanftes, erotisches Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Draco …", sagte er leise und öffnete die Tür.

„Ja, dir auch …" Draco antwortete langsam und gedankenverloren. Er sah noch zu, wie Sam hineinging und – nach einem letzten Lächeln durch den Türspalt – lautlos die Tür schloss.

Mit weichen Knien und heißem Gesicht ging er in seinen Schlafsaal.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch auch so geht, aber ich kann mir Draco einfach nicht mit einem Mädchen vorstellen – weder im Film, noch im Buch. Und genauso wenigwürde erf (meiner Vorstellung nach) ein Drama über seine Sexualität veranstalten. Arrogante Naturen wie er machen, denke ich, einfach, was sie wollen und stellen ihre Vorlieben und Neigungen niemals in Frage.

Was machen wir jetzt mit dem guten Sam? Ich denke, das kann ruhig noch etwas heißer werden zwischen den beiden, was meint Ihr …? Und mal sehen, wann Harry etwas von Dracos neuen Entdeckungen zu spüren bekommt … Ich habe das Gefühl, schon sehr bald. Bleibt dran!

In Erwartung eurer hoffentlich zahlreichen Reviews

Euer Fox.


	5. Das Sanfte Zittern

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 5**

**Das sanfte Zittern**

Draco konnte auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Das war kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er zum einen fast den ganzen vergangenen Tag über tief und fest geschlafen. Und zum anderen herrschte in seinem Kopf und Körper reines Chaos.

Sein Verstand versuchte angestrengt, sich mit dem zu befassen, was er von Sam erfahren hatte; dass Dumbledore Schülern für außerschulische Aktivitäten die Möglichkeit bot, aus und nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Seine Hormone arbeiteten genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sie zerrten das sabbernde, jaulende Tier _Sexualtrieb_ aus seinem Käfig und ließen es wild durch seine Nervenbahnen rasen. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor Dracos geschlossenen Augen auf: Harry Potter, wie er ihm unbewusst seinen nackten Hals darbot – Sam, wie er ihn heiß küsste – Sam, wie er ihn gegen einen Baumstamm drückte und seine Hände unter Dracos Pullover wanderten … Gott, er hatte schon beim Gedanken daran wieder einen halben Ständer. Er musste sich dringend ablenken.

Angestrengt rief er sich das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange in Erinnerung; ihren herablassenden, spöttischen Blick, als er Voldemort seine Dienste angeboten hatte. Das half. Seine Erregung verschwand fast augenblicklich. Er musste sich jetzt einfach unter Kontrolle haben. Wenn es einen Weg gab, von außen ohne Überprüfung durch Auroren oder Lehrer direkt ins Schlossinnere und zu Dumbledore zu gelangen, musste er versuchen, ihn zu nutzen.

Er könnte Dumbledore gegenüber behaupten, er habe auch ein Hobby, welches er nur außerhalb der Schule wahrnehmen könne. Doch Dumbledore würde ihn schnell entlarven. Von Professor Snape wusste Draco, dass der Schulleiter ein Meister der Legilimentik war. Er musste also entweder die Kunst der Okklumentik erlernen – und er müsste so gut darin sein, dass er Dumbledore widerstehen konnte, was in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm blieb, schlicht unmöglich war – oder tatsächlich ein Hobby haben.

Dieser Gedanke erschien Draco geradezu lächerlich. Er hatte sich nie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt als seinen Pflichten als angehender Malfoy-Nachkomme. Steife Cocktailparties und langweilige Konversation mit Ministeriumsbeamten, Abendessen bei einflussreichen Handelsmännern, Eulen-Fernkurse bei der MHK, der Magie- und Handelskammer. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er seiner Mutter ein Anmeldeformular für den örtlichen Sportverein vor die Nase hielt und sagte: ‚Hallo Mutter, ich habe mir vor den Winterferien überlegt, dass ich ringen möchte'. Es war einfach nicht machbar.

Wieder beschlich Draco das Gefühl, sich ziellos im Kreis zu bewegen, während die Lösung direkt vor ihm lag. Sam _hatte_ solch ein Hobby, er konnte täglich zu Dumbledore spazieren und für ein paar Stunden von der Schule verschwinden und mit wer weiß was wieder kommen; er hätte keine Probleme …

In Draco stieg eine Idee und dann verstohlene Scham auf. Aber was blieb ihm übrig? Es ging um sein Leben. Er würde seine Bekanntschaft mit Sam nutzen müssen, um seine Aufgabe ihrer Erfüllung näher zu bringen. Er würde _Sam_ benutzen müssen.

In ihm regte sich plötzlich etwas Neues. Es tat irgendwie weh und es versuchte mit aller Kraft, an die Oberfläche seines Denkens zu gelangen. Draco schloss es fest und tief in sich ein. Er musste Sam ja nicht völlig in die Sache mit hineinziehen. Er würde ihn nur irgendwann bitten, ihn zum Training begleiten zu müssen.

Dennoch; das seltsame neue Gefühl in ihm zappelte protestierend in seiner engen Kiste. Draco schob es noch weiter von sich. Lieber ein schlechtes Gewissen als den sicheren Tod.

Er warf sich herum und versuchte, endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Potter. Am Nachmittag noch hatte er sich geschworen, endlich den Spieß umzudrehen und seinen Widersacher in die Irre zu führen. Das musste eigentlich gleich angegangen werden; auf keinen Fall wollte er es aufschieben, wie er es mit der Untersuchung des Medaillons getan hatte. Er setzte sich auf. Warum nicht gleich anfangen? Er war noch hellwach – er würde heute Nacht ohnehin keinen Schlaf finden.

Draco stand auf und begann, sich anzuziehen. Er wählte die gleiche Kleidung, die er am Abend getragen hatte; das Gefühl der Sicherheit, die sie ihm vermittelten, brauchte er jetzt. Und schließlich hatte er auch keine Lust, wieder halb erfroren irgendwo gefunden zu werden, wenn –

Er hielt plötzlich inne, auf einem Bein stehend, weil er gerade seine Socke anzog.

Wie war er eigentlich von Hogsmeade zurück ins Schoss gekommen? Er konnte sich deutlich daran erinnern, dass er hinter dem Wandvorhang neben dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins von Blaise geweckt worden war. Und auch einige Worte von Madam Pomfrey hatte er wie durch einen dichten Nebel vernommen: Er wäre wesentlich schlimmer dran gewesen, wäre er in dieser Bekleidung länger als eine Stunde draußen gewesen. Er war aber mindestens _drei_ Stunden draußen gewesen, wenn sein lückenhaftes Zeitgefühl ihn nicht vollends im Stich ließ. Er zog seine Socke hoch, bückte sich unter sein Bett und fischte einen schwarzen Schulumhang darunter hervor. Ungeduldig entfaltete er ihn und hantierte damit herum, bis er fand, wonach er suchte: Ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund prangte auf dem Wappen auf der Brust des Umhanges.

Draco setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkante und spielte gedankenverloren mit dem schwarzen, seidigen Stoff in seinen Händen. Potter hatte ihn irgendwie den ganzen Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts gebracht. Und ihn warm gehalten.

Aufgeregt rappelte und polterte in Draco das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Gefängnis. Draco ignorierte es.

Was, wenn Potter nun weich wurde? Wenn der Idiot die rätselhafte Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen als Emotion missverstand? Das würde dem unkontrollierten Hitzkopf ähnlich sehen. Dann hätte Draco einen Schwachpunkt an Potter entdeckt, den er nutzen könnte, um ihn endlich aus seiner perfekt organisierten Fassung zu bringen, und dann würde er anfangen, Fehler zu machen.

Draco stand auf und verließ lächelnd den Schlafsaal.

* * *

In einem anderen Bett, wo Draco ihn unmöglich finden konnte, lag auch Harry wach und grübelte ergebnislos herum. Die geschlossenen Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes schienen vom weißen Licht seines Zauberstabes wider. Angestrengt musterte er ein dickes, mehrfach gefaltetes Pergament. Aber seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die gleiche Sache: Seine seltsame Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade und dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten vor und während ihres Zusammentreffens. Immer wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, wie steif und abgehackt Draco sich vorwärts bewegt hatte, wie leer und geistesabwesend sein Blick gewesen war. Und dann, im Gegensatz dazu, sein Verhalten, als Harry – den Tarnumhang über Hinterkopf und Rücken gebreitet – Draco in die Nische gezerrt und ihm den Mund zugehalten hatte, um sie beide vor Bellatrix Lestrange zu verbergen.

Dracos Ausdruck hatte sich völlig geändert, wie bei jemandem, der plötzlich aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden war. Harry wurde nicht schlau aus dieser plötzlichen Wandlung.

Da fiel ihm eine Schlagzeile aus dem _Tagespropheten_ ein, die er vergangene Woche gelesen hatte: _‚Stanley Shunpike wegen Verdacht auf Betätigung als Todesser nach Askaban abgeführt'_. Harry kannte Stanley als Schaffner aus dem Fahrenden Ritter; Stan war vermutlich im Lexikon neben dem Wort ‚harmlos' abgebildet – er konnte nie und nimmer jemandem etwas zuleide tun. Hatte Draco vielleicht unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch gestanden? Das machte keinen Sinn. Nur Auroren oder Todesser (und, wenn die Situation es erforderte, er selbst, überlegte Harry grimmig) würden so weit gehen und einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch verwenden. Auroren wiederum durften solche Flüche nicht gegen Kinder richten; und die Todesser hätten keinen Nutzen davon, weil Draco Malfoy selbst das Dunkle Mal trug und damit ohnehin dem Willen Voldemorts unterstand.

Vielleicht war Draco ja doch ein Schlafwandler … Doch Harry konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand nicht aufwachte, wenn er sich die Fußsohlen auf einem steinigen Weg zerschnitt oder bei Temperaturen knapp über null Grad, wie sie hier Mitte Oktober nachts üblich waren, so spärlich bekleidet fast sieben Kilometer lief.

Und außerdem passte diese Theorie auch nicht zu dem plötzlichen Erscheinen von Bellatrix Lestrange und ihrem verdächtigen Herumschleichen auf dem Straßen von Hogsmeade – es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt an diesem Ort erschienen war, als Draco schlafwandelte.

Harry schloss die Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Das Licht an der Spitze des Stabs flackerte unstet. Er heftete seinen Blick starr auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, auf der gerade Argus Filch und Mrs. Norris, dargestellt durch kleine Punkte mit ihren Namensschildern daneben, vor dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock auf und ab gingen. Harry sah sie nicht. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Wie hatte er sich zusammenreißen müssen, um sich nicht an Ort und Stelle einen offenen Kampf mit der Todesserin zu liefern! Sie hatte Sirius auf dem Gewissen; sie hatte Nevilles Eltern bis zu dauerhaften geistigen Umnachtung gefoltert! Er hatte da mit Draco an der Wand gestanden und sie mit kochendem Blut und zitternden Händen beobachtet, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Dann hatte er wieder Draco angesehen, weil sich dieser nach anfänglicher Kapitulation wieder gewehrt hatte. Und in diesem Augenblick war in Harry irgendetwas entgleist. Das Bild tauchte scharf und plastisch vor seinen Augen auf. Dracos Gesicht, die hohen Wangenknochen, die straffen, wie gemeißelten Gesichtszüge. Helle, graue Augen, die ihn aus gesenkten, langen Wimpern hervor wie hypnotisiert ansahen. Weiche, rosa Lippen, die näher kamen. Dracos Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

Harry kniff die Augen zu und atmete zischend durch die Zähne ein, so stark war die Welle der Erregung, die ihn wie aus dem Nichts durchpflügte. Es lag nicht einmal primär an dem Bild, das vor Harrys innerem Auge aufgeblitzt war, sondern viel mehr an der Erinnerung an die Aura, die Präsenz des anderen Jungen. Gut, ein bisschen konnte es auch dem Anblick von Dracos heller, weicher Haut, seinen vor Kälte steif aus dem weißen Unterhemd hervorstehenden Brustwarzen und dem harten Druck gegen seinen Oberschenkel, den er gespürt hatte, liegen. Harry ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen. Sein Kopf und sein Körper schienen sich seltsam und zusammenhangslos zu drehen und er fühlte sich, als würde er rasend schnell fallen. Er lag still und atmete heftig. Das Gefühl verschwand langsam. Rot leuchtende Angst begann an seine Stelle zu treten.

‚Was zur _Hölle _–' dachte Harry mit schwimmendem Kopf. Nur ein Blick, nur ein verdammter Augenaufschlag – wieso dachte er seit gestern immer wieder an diesen Moment, und warum zum Teufel war er dabei gerade fast augenblicklich hart wie ein verfickter _Baumstamm_ geworden? Er atmete langsamer, versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sein Verstand kehrte widerwillig zurück – seine körperliche Selbstkontrolle nicht.

Harry schaute unter der Karte hindurch an sich herunter und sackte beim Anblick des Zeltes auf seiner Vorderseite wieder in sich zusammen. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Er brauchte jetzt eine verdammt kalte Dusche. Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich zu den Gedanken an den blonden Slytherin auch nur anfassen.

Er schob den Vorhang seines Bettes etwas beiseite und schaute verstohlen hindurch, ob jemand ihn sehen würde. Sicherheitshalber warf er sich den Tarnumhang über. Er war sich sicher, dass er unglaublich lächerlich aussehen würde, wie er da auf Zehenspitzen und mit beiden Händen vor seinem Schritt geduckt umher trippelte. Im Bad angekommen, schloss er die Tür von innen ab. Schnell zog er sich aus, stellte sich unter einen der fünf Duschköpfe, ohne seine Brille abzunehmen, und drehte den Wasserhahn mit dem blauen Punkt bis zum Anschlag auf.

Er biss sich hart auf die Faust, um unter dem eiskalten Schauer nicht aufzuschreien. Augenblicklich begann er zu zittern, blieb aber stehen und rieb sich schaudernd Brust und Oberarme. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich sein widerspenstiges Genital endlich. Harry drehte die Dusche ab und schlang eines der großen Handtücher von der Wand gegenüber um sich. Er hob sein Schlafzeug auf, verbarg sich wieder und ging wieder zurück an sein Bett.

Die kalte Dusche hatte nicht nur seine Erregung abgekühlt, sondern hatte auch eine äußerst erfrischende Wirkung auf Harrys Befinden. Er fühlte sich hellwach und wie neu geboren. Sich mit gekreuzten Armen an den Seiten rubbelnd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, welche der Wand zugewandt war. Als er seinen Zauberstab unter der zurückgeschlagenen Bettdecke hervor suchte, um sich die tropfnassen, eiskalten Haare zu trocknen, fiel sein Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und er stutzte.

Im siebten Stock, direkt vor dem Portraitloch des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes bewegte sich ein kleiner Punkt auf und ab. Sein Namensschild lautete ‚Draco Malfoy'.

Ohne nachzudenken warf Harry sein Handtuch aufs Bett, schnappte seine Sachen vom Nachttisch und zog sich in Windeseile an. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung packte er die Karte, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Gesäßtasche und schnappte wieder den Tarnumhang, den er beim Loslaufen noch überwarf.

Sekunden später rannte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und bog scharf in Richtung der Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turmzimmer ab.

Was wollte Draco nachts vor dem Portraitloch? Lauerte er womöglich seinen Freunden auf – oder verfolgte er Hinweise auf seinen, Harrys Aufenthaltsort in Hogwarts? Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und faltete die Karte auseinander.

„_Lumos!"_

Er suchte nach dem Gang, auf dem seine eigene Markierung herumwandern müsste und kam mit einem scharfen Quietschen seiner Turnschuhe zum Stehen. Draco stand unmittelbar hinter der Ecke, um die er gerade bog.

Harry spürte ein Zerren an seinem Tarnumhang und wollte ihn noch festhalten, doch er glitt ihm durch die Finger, und im nächsten Augenblick stand Draco direkt vor ihm und grinste höhnisch.

„Soso – deshalb konnte Lestrange uns da draußen nicht sehen. Und ich dachte schon, mein Sehvermögen wäre für diesen grauen Schleier um uns verantwortlich gewesen … Jetzt macht alles einen Sinn. Guten Abend, Potter!" Draco blickte von dem silbrigen Umhang in seinen Händen auf zu Harry.

Ohne einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern, murmelte dieser blitzschnell „_Unheil angerichtet!"_ und löschte seinen Zauberstab, bevor Draco ihm beides aus der Hand schnappte. Zumindest diese Reaktion hatte sich über die Jahre des unerlaubten Herumschleichens wie ein Mechanismus in ihm gefestigt. Im nächsten Augenblick aber war er wortlos und überrumpelt. Wie hatte Malfoy ihn erwischen können? Woher –

Harry rollte entnervt über seine eigene Dummheit die Augen, als er begriff. Er war in eine Falle gelaufen. Malfoy hatte ihn hierher gelockt.

„Tja, Potter, die Erkenntnis kommt zu spät – reingefallen!"

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry finster.

„Ach, dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen …"

Während des Sprechens hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und ihn immer weiter zurück gedrängt. Dabei hielt er Harrys Sachen hinter seinem Rücken, so dass er sie nicht erreichen konnte, ohne sich möglicherweise einen Schockzauber einzufangen.

Jetzt ging Malfoy in einem kleinen Halbkreis um ihn herum, so dass er Harry zwang, rückwärts an die Wand zu treten. Als dieser sie berührte, stellte er fest, dass es eine Holztür war. Er wandte kurz den Kopf um und sah, dass er vor dem Jungenklo stand. Draco wies mit dem Kinn auf die Tür und Harry drückte sie auf und ging rückwärts hindurch.

Draco folgte ihm in den gefliesten, vom Mondlicht erhellten Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, ohne den Zauberstab zu senken. Er drängte Harry weiter und dieser fand sich mit dem Rücken an der nächsten Wand wieder. Ein vages Gefühl der Beunruhigung stieg in ihm auf, als er auf ein Schwenken von Dracos Zauberstab und ein gemurmeltes _„Colloportus"_ hin das Türschloss hinter ihm laut klicken hörte. Draco kam direkt auf ihn zu und blieb erst wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Aus vager Beunruhigung wurde nervöse Anspannung. Harry spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich spannte.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?"

Er drückte die Hände gegen Dracos Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben. Draco umklammerte seine Handgelenke; zu ihren Füßen landeten klappernd die Zauberstäbe auf den Fliesen. Der schlanke Slytherin war kräftiger als seine filigrane Gestalt es vermuten ließ und schaffte es, Harrys Arme an dessen Seiten zu drücken.

„Wie gesagt … Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als Draco sich plötzlich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen ihn presste. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe seitlich berührten.

Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein überraschtes Keuchen, als er Draco an sich spürte; Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. In einem Anflug echter, reiner Panik wand und spannte er sich und versuchte, den anderen von sich zu stoßen. Die Jungen rangen angestrengt miteinander. Als Draco sein Gesicht Harrys Ohr zuwandte und ihre Wangen sich zart berührten, hielt Harry laut atmend inne. Die Kraft und der Wille zur Gegenwehr verließen ihn. Er spürte Dracos heißen Atem an seinem Ohr und Hals.

Draco raunte ihm leise ins Ohr, und Harry spürte, wie sein Verstand beim Klang seiner Stimme im Nebel zu versinken drohte. Wann hatte er Draco – wann hatte Harry _irgendjemanden_ je so sprechen gehört?

„Wo versteckst du dich, Harry?" Dann wandte er den Kopf – seine Nasenspitze strich leicht über Harrys Wange – und flüsterte heiser in sein anderes Ohr: „Wer versorgt dich mit Informationen …?"

In einer hungrigen Geste leckte Draco ihm seitlich am Hals entlang. Das ließ in Harry etwas durchbrennen. Es war zu stark. Die Welle, die sein Rückenmark auf- und abwärts durchfuhr, war zu stark. Dracos _Präsenz_ war zu stark. In einem Ausdruck blinder Panik stieß er den anderen mit einem Ruck von sich.

Draco sprang sofort wieder auf ihn zu, um ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken, doch Harry war schneller und drehte sich zur Seite. Draco fing sich mit den Händen an den Fliesen ab und stürzte wieder auf Harry zu. Er rannte mit voller Wucht in dessen Faust hinein. Harrys Fingerknöchel prallten schmerzhaft gegen seinen Wangenknochen. Draco hob instinktiv die Hand an sein Gesicht, griff aber mit der anderen nach Harry und riss ihn am Hemd zurück, als der ihm wieder ausweichen wollte. Es gab ein lautes _Rrritsch, _als Harrys Hemd an der Schulternaht riss, Knöpfe flogen umher, und Draco warf sich mit seinem Gewicht von hinten gegen den Rücken seines Widersachers, um ihn umzustoßen. Sie stolperten und Harry knallte mit dem Gesicht gegen die Ecke des Wandvorsprunges, der die Toilettenkabinen von den Waschbecken trennte. Seine Brille zerbrach in der Mitte und fiel ihm vom Gesicht.

Der Knall in Harrys Schädel war so gewaltig, dass er keinen Laut von sich gab. Die Welt blitzte weiß auf und flimmerte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam leicht, und die Wände schienen ein Eigenleben zu haben; sie drehten sich und kamen langsam auf Harry zu. Der Gryffindor sackte benommen zu Boden und blinzelte. Sofort spürte er, wie etwas Warmes über seinen Nasenrücken und seine Wange lief.

Draco hatte sich seitlich abgefangen und Harry losgelassen. Erschrocken hielt er inne und beobachtete, wie Harry langsam sein Gesicht betastete. Es war voller Blut; eine längliche Schwellung zog sich über die Stirn zum Nasenbein hin; an der Stelle, wo der Steg seiner Brille zersprungen war, blutete er heftig, und die Nase sah gebrochen aus. Der Slytherin schüttelte das Knirschen, das er bei ihrem Sturz gehört hatte, ab und griff nach Harrys Kragen, um ihn hochzuziehen. Es war schwer, weil sein Gegner noch immer benommen war und nicht reagierte, aber er war bei Bewusstsein. Draco sah ihn finster an. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, doch dann wurde Harrys Blick klar. Draco sah es und spürte eine seltsame Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, doch er hatte keine Zeit, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen, denn in diesem Moment kam für ihn völlig unerwartet Harrys Faust von der Seite geflogen und krachte gegen seinen Unterkiefer. Seine Unterlippe platzte auf, er ließ Harry los und taumelte ein paar Schritte seitwärts in den Toilettenraum.

Harry wankte hinterher – seine Nase und Stirn schmerzten und pochten dumpf und vor seinem Sichtfeld flimmerte es noch immer irritierend, doch er beachtete es nicht –, und als Draco sich wieder gefangen hatte, flog der nächste Schwinger hinterher; doch Draco sah ihn diesmal kommen und duckte sich in letzter Sekunde. Harry stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als seine Faust mit der Wand kollidierte; die dünnen Kacheln sprangen und schnitten ihm tief in die Finger; Harry riss den Arm an sich und beugte sich vor. Das war ein Fehler, denn als nächstes drückte sich Dracos schwerer Schuh in seine Rippen – genau da, wo er ihn in Hogsmeade erwischt hatte.

Harry stöhnte erneut dumpf auf und stolperte seitwärts gegen die Toilettenkabine, vor der er gestanden hatte. Die Tür flog polternd auf und Harry stürzte mit dem Oberarm gegen die Toilettenschüssel. Es tat weh, doch das Pochen in seinem Gesicht übertönte alles. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte, gerade rechtzeitig, um Dracos Knie auf sich zu kommen zu sehen und in purem Instinkt den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

Der Schreck klärte seine Benommenheit zeitweise und er scherte Draco mit den Beinen um, als dieser noch auf einem Fuß stand. Er fiel der Länge nach zur Seite und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Ellbogen. Er fluchte laut und hielt sich den Arm. Die Zeit nutzte Harry, um auf die Füße zu gelangen und er versuchte, über seinen Widersacher hinwegzustolpern. Draco vergaß seinen Ellbogen und hielt Harrys Bein fest, und Harry, der sich ohnehin kaum aufrecht halten konnte, klatschte neben ihm auf Bauch und Handflächen. Draco stemmte sich hoch, riss Harry herum und kniete sich über ihn. Er drückte ihm einen Unterarm gegen die Kehle und holte mit der anderen Faust weit aus.

Harry drehte sein schmerzendes Gesicht zur Seite und kniff die Augenlider zusammen. Es schmerzte fürchterlich in seiner Stirn und Nase, aber der erwartete Schmerz aus Dracos einschlagender Faust würde noch viel stärker werden.

Draco hatte keuchend inne gehalten. Seine blinde Wut legte sich, als er Harrys blutverschmiertes und verschwollenes Gesicht sah. Seine Kehle zuckte krampfhaft und hart unter Dracos Unterarm, als er versuchte, zu schlucken. Harry hatte die Fingernägel in seinem Arm gebohrt, wehrte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Sein Atem ging gepresst und stoßweise durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und er lag einfach nur da und wartete auf den Schlag.

Doch der Fausthieb blieb aus. Harry spürte einen warmen Lufthauch auf seinem brennenden Gesicht und wurde sich gerade noch darüber bewusst, dass er Dracos Atem spürte, als sich plötzlich weiche, warme Lippen auf seine legten. Harrys Verstand schrie kraftlos auf und versank dann. Weiße Blitze zuckten wieder vor seinen Augen auf und er schloss sie langsam. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, der nach dem Adrenalinrausch aufgeglüht hatte, rückte wieder in den Hintergrund.

Nach einigen Momenten drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite, um Luft zu holen – er konnte ja nicht durch die Nase atmen. Draco beobachtete, wie Harry mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft holte. Dann wandte er sich ihm wieder zu. Wie in Trance küsste Draco ihn wieder. Harry öffnete leicht den Mund und ließ ihn ein. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und beide Jungen seufzten selbstvergessen in den Kuss hinein. Harry nahm den kupferigen Geschmack von Blut wahr, aber er schmeckte auch Draco; er schmeckte süß und unwahrscheinlich gut und … da war noch eine Spur, die direkt von seinen Geschmacksnerven in sein Gehirn schoss und eine unaufhaltsame Kettenreaktion in Gang setzte. Draco stöhnte leise auf, als er Harrys Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Er selbst war sofort schmerzhaft hart, und unwillkürlich zuckte sein Unterleib vor. Die Reibung ließ beide erneut aufstöhnen. Dracos Hand ging in scheinbarem Eigenleben auf Wanderschaft und fuhr fest und gierig über Harrys Hals zu seinem Oberkörper hinab, wo das Hemd über die ganze Länge aufgerissen war. Seine Fingernägel strichen über harte Brustmuskeln, und Harry schauderte spürbar unter Draco auf.

Harry wand wieder den Kopf und unterbrach den wilden Kuss, um wieder Luft zu holen. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an, während sein Brustkorb bebend arbeitete. Die Wangen des anderen waren rötlich angelaufen und auch er atmete heftig. Seine sonst so kalt hellgrau glänzenden Augen hatten sich irgendwie verändert, doch Harry konnte nicht genau festmachen, worin die Veränderung bestand. Er hatte seinen Widersacher noch nie so gesehen, und sein Anblick versetzte Harry einen weiteren heiß glühenden Stich, der sich wieder direkt in sein Hirn rammte. Er keuchte auf.

Draco schluckte merklich. Auch er hatte eine Veränderung in Harrys Augen beobachtet; die klare, grüne Farbe seiner Pupillen hatte ein tiefdunkles Waldgrün angenommen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es erregte ihn unheimlich. Für einen unendlichen, völlig stillen Moment sahen die beiden Jungen sich in die Augen und sahen etwas im Blick des anderen, das sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Wie ein schwaches Leuchten in der Dunkelheit. Wie ein seltenes, wunderschönes Tier, das geheimnisvoll und kaum sichtbar zwischen den Bäumen eines dichten Waldes hervorblickte.

Dann endete der Moment jäh und unfeierlich. Wie auf Absprache schreckten sie auseinander: Harry stieß Draco heftig von sich; der Slytherin wich zurück, bevor er richtig auf die Beine gekommen war und landete sitzend an der Rückwand des Raumes, wo er hektisch atmend verharrte. Harry hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und saß ihm schräg gegenüber in der Ecke, die die erste Toilettenkabine mit dem Raumteiler bildete.

Die Rivalen, die sie jetzt wieder waren, sahen sich nicht an. Draco wischte sich mit dem Pulloverärmel Blut von der Unterlippe. Harry hob die Hand an seine Stirn und tastete es vorsichtig ab. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen ließ er wieder davon ab und lehnte sich langsam mit dem Hinterkopf an die Holz- und Fliesenwände hinter ihm. Dann stand er langsam auf. Es ging einigermaßen gut, bis er aufrecht stand, aber als er einen Schritt in Richtung Waschbecken tat, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, wankte er bedrohlich und stützte sich an dem Mauervorsprung ab. Ihm war schwindelig, und für einen furchtbaren Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. In seinen Ohren rauschte Blut, und sein Gesicht klebte bereits, als er seine Hand wieder automatisch zu seinem Nasenrücken hob. Jetzt kam der Schmerz ohne Rückhalt, und er rammte ihn mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne und wie aus dem Nichts. Harry ächzte laut und ging in die Knie, ohne es zu merken. Vor ihm tropfte frisches Blut aus seiner Nase auf die weißen Fliesen.

Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihm langsam genähert, und als Harry wieder zu Boden ging, hockte er sich vor ihn und sah ihn nervös an. In seinem Innern tobte ein panischer Kampf. Er hatte Harry nicht _so_ sehr verletzen wollen. Warum hatte er so die Kontrolle verloren? Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Harry selbst in seiner knienden Haltung wieder zu schwanken begann. Er würde gleich ohnmächtig werden, dachte Draco, und dann hätten sie beide ein Problem. Sollte jemand sie hier finden, würde Dumbledore sofort herausfinden wollen, was los war. Und wenn es um seinen Lieblingsschüler ging, würde er mit Legilimentik nicht sparen. Draco legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

„Hey! Hey, Potter! Klapp mir jetzt nicht ab, hörst du?" Er betrachtete wieder die blutige Stelle seinen Augenbrauen und die langgezogene Schwellung, die sich von seiner Blitznarbe bis zur Nasenwurzel erstreckte. Was, wenn Potter sich bei dem Sturz gegen die Mauerecke den verdammten Schädel gebrochen hatte? Dieses ganze Blut …

„Hey, Mann! Ich kenn keine Heilzauber, okay? Du musst schon mithelfen, Potter!" Er schüttelte ihn wieder, diesmal so heftig, wie er es ihm zumutete.

Harry sah ihn an; sein Blick war verhangen und umwölkt, klärte sich aber, als er angestrengt überlegte. Er sah kurz Tonks' Gesicht vor sich. Sie hatte ihm einmal einen kleinen Knochenheilzauber gezeigt, als er … was war da nochmal? Irgendwas mit seinem Zeh … Harry konnte sich nicht genau erinnern. Sein Blick verschleierte sich wieder, aber er konzentrierte sich angestrengt.

„E… Epski …", nuschelte er.

Draco ließ ihn los und holte seinen Zauberstab unter den Waschbecken hervor.

„Wie war das? Potter, was hast du gesagt?" fragte Draco, hockte sich wieder vor ihn und schüttelte erneut an seiner Schulter.

Harry schluckte einen Schwall Blut herunter und versuchte es noch einmal. „Episkey …", presste er hervor und schloss die Augen, als sich die Welt um ihn wieder zu drehen begann.

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte, aber er sah auch, dass er es nicht genauer bekommen würde und versuchte es einfach.

„_Episkey!_", sagte er deutlich und schwang den Zauberstab.

Ein alptraumhaftes Knirschen und Knacken hallte durch den Raum, als sich Harrys Nasenbein richtete und sich in seinem Stirnknochen ein feiner, aber gefährlicher Riss schloss. Blut spritzte aus seiner Stirnwunde und Harry schrie laut auf. Draco hatte noch nie Mitgefühl empfunden, aber jetzt lief ihm ein Übelkeit erregender Schauder über den Rücken und durch den Magen, und er verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.

Dann verstummte Harry und keuchte zitternd. Sein Atem beruhigte sich. Er blutete zwar wieder, aber das schreckliche Gefühl, sein Gesicht wäre in der Mitte gesprungen wie eine Glasscheibe, war verschwunden. Es fühlte sich nun an, als hätte er einen verhaltenen Klatscher ins Gesicht bekommen. Er würde nachher zu Professor McGonagall gehen, um sich behandeln zu lassen.

Harry hatte Angst, es zu tun, aber er hob den Kopf und sah Draco an. Dieser hatte den Blick noch immer abgewandt, als hätte er ebenfalls Furcht vor Harrys Blick. Einen Moment schwiegen beide. Dann drehte Draco den Kopf und erwiderte Harrys Blick. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er, dass in Harrys Gesicht keine Spur von Wut war.

„Danke", sagte Harry leise.

In seiner Stimme schwang ein sanftes Zittern mit.

Kein Zorn, keine Spur von Rachsucht oder Hass. Nur stille Dankbarkeit, Sanftmut und dieses leichte Beben.

In Dracos Inneren brach etwas aus seiner Kiste aus. Er blinzelte und keuchte leise. Panisch spürte er es in sich rasen und toben – heftiger als die Erregung vorhin bei dem Kuss. Und das war es, was ihm Angst machte – das hier ging über Erregung hinaus; es war stärker, so viel stärker.

Er sprang auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Harry stand ebenfalls auf – der Schwindel war verschwunden, aber er blutete noch immer – und zog geistesabwesend ein Stofftaschentuch aus der Hosentasche, um es an seine Wunde zu halten.

„Geh", flüsterte Draco.

„Was?"

Draco las hektisch die Teile von Harrys zerbrochener Brille, den Zauberstab, die leere Karte des Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang auf und warf sie ihm förmlich in die Arme.

„_Verschwinde!"_, wiederholte er bebend.

Harry rührte sich nicht. Er kämpfte noch mit seinen eigenen verworrenen Gefühlen und Gedanken und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Dracos Reaktion einzuordnen versuchte.

„RAUS!", schrie Draco außer sich, und die Tür des Jungenklos entriegelte sich und sprang auf, ohne dass Draco seinen Zauberstab benutzte. Langsam setzte Harry sich in Bewegung. Er ging um Draco herum, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen und trat rückwärts aus dem Raum. Kaum, dass er den Fuß richtig aus der Tür gezogen hatte, krachte sie vor ihm zu.

Er blieb regungslos davor stehen und starrte im Geiste durch die Tür hindurch auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Draco gestanden hatte. Auf der anderen Seite stand Draco und tat dasselbe.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Geräusch die Stille. Harry riss den Kopf herum. Schritte näherten sich hallend aus dem Gang um die Ecke. Gedankenlos warf sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und wich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück, der Richtung aus der er gekommen war, kurz bevor Draco vor ihm gestanden hatte – vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

* * *

Severus Snape stürmte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Kerkertreppe hinauf und auf die stillen Gänge des ersten Stocks. Weit über sich hörte er einen lauten Knall und bog scharf in Richtung der Treppen ab.

Doch er war lange vor dem hallenden Geräusch losgelaufen. Er hatte auf seinem rechten Unterarm ein deutliches Ziehen gespürt; zuerst ein schwächeres, dann ein unheimlich starkes. Niemals würde der Schwarze Lord so gedankenlos sein, Severus' Dunkles Mal zu aktivieren, wenn er in Hogwarts war. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er sich gerade in Dumbledores Nähe befand und dieser mit seiner mächtigen Legilimentik etwas davon mitbekam. Selbst er als relativ starker Okklumentiker würde dies nicht vor Albus Dumbledore verbergen können. Und ebenso wenig würden die anderen Todesser dieses Risiko eingehen.

Das Ziehen konnte nur mit dem einzigen zusammenhängen, der hier in zwanzig Kilometer Umkreis außer ihm selbst das Mal trug: Draco Malfoy. Sein ‚Praktikant' vor Voldemort, sein Schüler und Schützling vor Dumbledore.

Severus hastete die Treppen hoch und erreichte keuchend den sechsten Stock. Mit wehendem Umhang bog er in den Gang, auf dem sich die Jungenklos befanden und öffnete ohne Zögern die einzige Tür auf der von ihm aus rechten Seite. Langsam trat er in den hellen Raum. Hier sah es aus wie nach einem Mord: Auf dem Boden waren kleine verschmierte Blutlachen und rote Schuhabdrücke, die Wand, die den Raum teilte, war auf Brusthöhe rot besprenkelt und an der Ecke war ein größerer Blutfleck, von dem sich ein paar dunkelrote Linien gerade nach unten zogen. Severus ging zu den Kabinen und blieb vor der dritten stehen, deren Tür als einzige offen stand.

Draco Malfoy bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick und Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er eine hässliche offene Wunde gesehen.

Der Junge saß still auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestemmt und die Hände tief in den blonden Haaren vergraben. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute seinen Hauslehrer an. Er weinte nicht und sein Gesicht war trocken, aber sein Blick sah leer und müde und verschlossen aus.

„Wie kannst du nur so ein unglaublicher Narr sein, Draco? Was, wenn noch jemand dein Zeichen gespürt hat?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Welches Zeichen? Ich habe das Mal nicht aktiviert, falls sie das meinen", sagte er ruhig.

„Blödsinn", raunte Snape kalt. „Von den anderen kann es keiner gewesen sein, das weißt du genauso wie ich … Was war hier los?", fragte er und wies mit der Hand auf einen verschmierten blutigen Handabdruck an der offenen Kabinentür. Draco folgte der Geste mit seinem Blick und schwieg.

Severus verdrehte die Augen angesichts der Verschlossenheit des Jungen. Dafür war keine Zeit. Er streckte die Hand aus, hielt Dracos Kinn fest und sah ihm durchdringend von oben herab in die Augen.

Draco spürte einen müden Widerstand in seinem Kopf aufleben und wieder brechen, und dann einen fordernden, suchenden Willen, der nicht sein eigener war. Bilder spulten sich wie von selbst vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Bilder von den letzten Tagen, den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden … Und von den gerade erlebten Minuten. Er schloss in einer schwachen Willensanstrengung die Augen, doch Severus hatte sich schon aus seinem Kopf zurückgezogen.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich wieder bewusst, mit dem äußeren Auge. In Draco wallte Zorn auf. Dies war _sein_ Kopf, niemanden gingen diese Erinnerungen und Gedanken etwas an. Er wusste ja selbst noch nicht einmal, was sie bedeuteten

Severus ließ die Hand vom Kinn des Jungen sinken und sah ihn mit unergründlicher Miene an. Einen sehr langen Moment lang verharrte er schweigend.

„Ich begleite dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er dann mit unverändert tonloser, kalter Stimme. Wenn er die gerade gesehenen Bilder richtig verstanden hatte, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging zu Tür des Sanitärraumes. Mit der Hand auf der Klinke blieb er stehen.

Er schwang den Zauberstab in einer weitläufigen Bewegung. Die Blutspuren im ganzen Raum verschwanden. Draco kam aus der Kabine.

„Gehen sie doch einfach. Ich kenne den Weg." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber unmissverständlich abweisend.

„Ich würde dir raten, in meiner Begleitung zu bleiben – du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass du nach diesem Lärm noch einmal unter den Augen der Auroren vorbei schleichen kannst, ohne eine gute Entschuldigung zu haben."

Das war ein Argument, ob Draco wollte oder nicht. Nichts konnte er weniger gebrauchen als misstrauische Fragerei. Wenn er es recht bedachte, war er eigentlich dankbar, dass Snape nicht nachfragte. Was immer er auch dachte; er schien zu wissen, dass Draco es nicht hören wollte und respektierte es anscheinend. Oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Das hielt Draco eher für wahrscheinlich. Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Severus öffnete die Tür und ging dann hinterher.

Tatsächlich begegneten sie zwei Auroren, als sie an dem Gang vorbeikamen, der zur Großen Halle führte. Als die beiden Zauberer, die Draco nicht kannte, sahen, dass der Schüler von einem Lehrer begleitet wurde, blieben sie stehen und grüßten steif und förmlich. Trotz skeptischer Blicke stellten sie keine Fragen und kehrten wieder auf ihre Posten zurück. Nun war Draco doch froh, dass sein Hauslehrer ihn begleitete. Er hatte keinen Tarnumhang wie Potter und wäre den beiden vermutlich genau in die Arme gelaufen. Überhaupt konnte er sein Glück, auf dem Weg zum Portrait der fetten Dame unentdeckt geblieben zu sein, kaum fassen, denn jetzt sah er bei jedem Blick in einen der Seitengänge Leute patrouillieren.

Vor der kahlen Mauer, die den geheimen Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes darstellte, blieben sie stehen und Severus sah Draco wieder schweigend an.

„Sie müssen den Verbergungszauber erneuern. Das Mal schimmert durch", sagte Draco.

„Komm her", sagte Severus ungeduldig und streckte die Hand nach Dracos Unterarm aus. Er schwang den Zauberstab und die blassen Konturen auf Dracos weißer Haut verschwanden völlig.

Dann raunte er langsam und mit kalter Stimme: „Du solltest dich nicht so leichtsinnig in Gefahr bringen. Potter mag ein hitzköpfiger Narr sein, sich auf dich einzulassen", er musterte Draco abschätzig, „aber er ist dennoch kein völliger Idiot und steht nicht auf deiner Seite. Er hasst alles, was mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammenhängt und er weiß, dass du dazu gehörst. Er wird dich mit allen Mitteln aufhalten wollen, egal, was zwischen euch … läuft."

Draco antwortete nicht und starrte ihn nur finster an.

„Sei nicht so unglaublich dämlich, Draco – ich kann dir helfen … Sag mir nur, was du mit diesem Medaillon vorhast."

„Halten sie sich da raus. Ich werde es allein schaffen. Das ist meine Chance, und sie werden sie mir nicht wegnehmen!" Draco zitterte leicht vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und kräuselte die Lippen. „Und sollte _das_", er wies kurz mit dem Gesicht zur Seite und meinte damit zweifellos die Szene im Jungenklo, „etwa auch zu deinem Plan gehören?"

Draco senkte den Blick mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Seine Hände hingen zu Fäusten geballt an seinen Seiten.

„Man kann jedenfalls nicht behaupten, dass du dich allein auf dich selbst verlassen kannst." Severus drehte sich mit rauschendem Umhang auf dem Absatz und ging in Richtung der Kerkertreppe davon.

Draco sah ihm zornfunkelnd nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war und drehte sich dann der Wand zu. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger malte er unsichtbar die geheime Rune für „Verrat" darauf, die den Zugang öffnete. Sie leuchtete kurz grünlich unter seinen Fingern auf, bevor die Mauern sich teilten und ihn einließen.

Mit wirren Gedanken und weiß glühender Wut im Kopf stieg er leise in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Einen guten Aspekt würde dieser unsagbare Zwischenfall jedoch haben, dachte Draco widerwillig, als er sich die Bettdecke ans Kinn zog. Potter würde ihn in nächster Zeit höchstwahrscheinlich meiden wie die Pest.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___


	6. Wissen, Wo Alles Ist

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 6**

**Wissen, wo alles ist**

Die Wochen gingen ins Land und die Weihnachtsferien rückten immer näher. Ende November fielen eines Abends die ersten Schneeflocken; über Nacht wurde der Schneefall dichter, und als die Schüler am Freitagmorgen begeistert die Fenster öffneten, lag ein dicker weißer Mantel über Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien. Die Fünft- Sechst- und Siebtklässler konnten sich jedoch nicht allzu lange an Schneeballschlachten erfreuen, denn sie versanken förmlich in den vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie übers Wochenende aufbekommen hatten und höchstwahrscheinlich heute noch aufbekommen würden.

„Sie alle wollen doch sicher gut auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitet sein!", rief Professor McGonagall über das erschöpfte Murren der Schüler hinweg, als sie ihnen wieder Berge von Arbeit aufgab. Auch die anderen Lehrer sprachen von nichts anderem mehr als den anstehenden Prüfungen und zogen das Niveau und Arbeitstempo merklich an.

„Mann, wenn nicht in dreieinhalb Wochen Ferien wären, würde ich mich beim Quidditch vom Besen fallen lassen; dann könnte ich in Ruhe auf dem Krankenflügel liegen!", murrte Ron verdrossen und fläzte sich in den Armsessel am Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny und Neville setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf das kleine Sofa. Hermine ließ sich etwas abseits der kleinen Gruppe auf einem Sessel nieder und holte gleich darauf Bücher, Pergament und Federkiel aus ihrer Tasche hervor, um mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen.

Ron schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber und verdrehte die Augen. Einen knappen Monat lang schwiegen sie sich nun schon stur an, und es ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Warum konnte sie dieses blöde Zaubertränkebuch nicht einfach vergessen und sich wieder mit ihm vertragen? Er fand nichts Verwerfliches daran, dass er die Hinweise und Verbesserungen darin weiterhin im Unterricht und bei den Hausaufgaben zur Hilfe nahm.

Allerdings verlor er mittlerweile die Lust daran, der Beste zu sein. Er empfand gar nicht mehr die aufgeregte Freude wie anfangs, wenn Professor Slughorn ihn begeistert klatschend lobte und ihm den ‚Preis' der Stunde in die Hand drückte. Auf seinem Nachttisch stapelten sie sich bereits: Magische Schneekugeln, in denen sich winzige Figuren von selbst bewegten, ohne dass man sie schüttelte; kleine Blumentöpfchen mit verzauberten Blumen, die innerhalb eines einzigen Tages aus ihrem Samen keimten, aufblühten und eingingen, um am nächsten Tag von neuem zu wachsen; eine kleine Phiole Veritaserum (deren Inhalt allerdings nur für etwa eine halbe Minute reichte, weswegen er sie überhaupt erst besitzen durfte); ein kleines Notizbuch, dessen Seiten im Dunkeln leuchteten und das nur vom Besitzer geöffnet werden konnte; ein Federkiel, den man nicht in Tinte tauchen musste und vieles mehr. Ron hatte sie anfangs immer wieder grinsend betrachtet und manche davon stolz bei sich getragen, aber jetzt landeten sie nach dem Unterricht vergessen bei den anderen Gegenständen – Ron hatte noch keinen von ihnen benutzt.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er wieder Hermine an, die ihn immer noch ignorierte und verbissen auf ihr Pergament schrieb. Ron vermisste sie, auch wenn er lieber Snape einen Liebesbrief schreiben würde als es ihr gegenüber zuzugeben; er vermisste die Gespräche mit ihr und ihre altklugen Ratschläge, wenn er über seinen Hausaufgaben saß und ihre handgeschriebenen Notizen zu Quidditch-Spielzügen aus der Bibliothek, die sie ihm manchmal vor einem Spiel in die Hand drückte.

Er hatte sich in den Jahren, die sie nun schon zusammen auf Hogwarts waren, schon oft mit Hermine gestritten, aber ohne Harry als Verbündeten war es irgendwie schlimmer als sonst. Es war einfach einsam. Überhaupt war es ohne seinen – ihren – besten Freund langweilig und irgendwie trostlos in Hogwarts.

Da waren noch Ginny und Neville, aber Ginny war seine kleine Schwester – niemand vertraute sich ernsthaft seiner kleinen Schwester an – und außerdem stand sie auf Hermines Seite und rollte immer nur genervt mit den Augen, wenn er sich einmal über das Thema aussprechen wollte. Neville war zwar ein loyaler Freund, aber viel zu schüchtern, mit Ron über etwas zu reden, was nach Kritik an seinen anderen Freunden klang und leider auch sonst kein besonders interessanter Gesprächspartner. Wenn Ron mit Dean oder Seamus herumhing, traktierten diese ihn pausenlos mit Themen wie Flugbesen oder Fußballschuhen oder pfiffen irgendwelchen Mädchen hinterher, die gerade an ihnen vorbei gingen; und für solche unwichtigen Sachen hatte er wiederum einfach keinen Nerv übrig.

Er brauchte dringend jemanden, bei dem er sich aussprechen konnte. Er hatte in einem Akt der Verzweiflung sogar schon einen langen Brief an Harry geschrieben – er schrieb normalerweise höchst selten Briefe –, aber Pigwidgeon, die winzige Eule, die er nach dem dritten Schuljahr für seine Ratte Krätze bekommen hatte, war nach wenigen Minuten mit seinem aufgerissenen Brief am Bein zurückgekommen. Empört war er zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und hatte ihm den geöffneten Briefumschlag mit Harrys Namen und seiner Adresse in Little Whinging gezeigt.

„Nur Briefe an und von Verwandten werden durch gelassen, Mr. Weasley", hatte diese mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen gesagt. „Ich weiß durchaus, wie sehr ihnen ihr Freund Mr. Potter fehlen muss, aber ich kann leider keine Ausnahmen machen, tut mir leid. Sie werden bis zu den Weihnachtsferien warten müssen." Damit hatte sie ihn mit dem freudig fiependen Pig in seiner Hand stehen gelassen.

Die hat gut Reden, dachte Ron. McGonagall wusste ganz genau, dass er und Ginny dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen musste, weil seine Eltern beim Orden beschäftigt waren und seine Mutter sie Kinder nicht mehr mit dabei haben wollte. Er konnte Harry vor Ablauf des Schuljahres nicht erreichen. Seine Laune befand sich seitdem auf einem Tiefpunkt, und die vielen Hausaufgaben, die er stur bis zum allerletzten Augenblick aufschob, trugen auch nicht zur Besserung derselben bei.

Ron riss sich aus seinem Grübeln und stand mit einem lustlosen Seufzer aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Ich bin auf dem Quidditchfeld. Muss trainieren – Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nächste Woche …", murmelte er und ging auf den Jungenschlafsaal, um seine Torhüterkluft zu holen.

„Er hat sich doch gerade erst hingesetzt", sagte Ginny nicht allzu überrascht. In letzter Zeit war diese Unentschlossenheit nicht gerade selten bei Ron oder Hermine zu beobachten.

Ginny und Neville warfen sich bedeutsame Blicke zu. Dann sahen sie Hermine von der Seite an, die weiterhin keine Reaktion zeigte. Als Ron wieder heruntergekommen und aus dem Portraitloch geschlüpft war, stand Hermine auf und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Sie sah sie kurz an und beugte sich wieder über ihr Pergament.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht, dass du es mit ihm etwas übertreibst …?", begann Ginny vorsichtig.

Die andere sah sie kurz vernichtend an und dann wieder auf ihren Aufsatz.

Ginny ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Vielleicht solltest du dich auch einmal von deinen eintönigen Büchern lösen. Manchmal gibt es tatsächlich Leute, die intelligenter oder einfallsreicher als Schulbuchautoren sind."

Nun legte Hermine ihre Feder weg. „Es geht doch gar nicht um dieses blöde Buch!", sagte sie wütend, und Ginny konnte erahnen, dass sie trotz ihrer Arbeit an dem Aufsatz nur über diesem Thema gebrütet haben musste.

„Ron soll doch nur einsehen, dass er schummelt und mit fairen Mitteln arbeiten muss wie wir anderen auch! Wenn er die Kritzeleien wenigstens mal hinterfragen würde oder mit mir darüber sprechen, aber _nein_, jede Stunde befolgt er nur wie ferngesteuert diese blöden Hinweise, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu fragen, wer sie geschrieben hat oder ob sie überhaupt stimmen!" Ihre Haare knisterten regelrecht, so wütend sah Hermine jetzt aus. Neville schaute sie nur ängstlich an.

Ginny aber sprach unbeeindruckt weiter, und Neville sah sie bewundernd von der Seite an.

„Ron hat bereits vor Wochen versucht, mit dir darüber sprechen. Du hast ihn abgewiesen, weil du nichts von anderen Methoden der Zaubertrankherstellung hören wolltest, das hast du selbst gesagt." Sie setzte sich nun aufrechter hin und sah die verdutzte Hermine eindringlich an.

„Du solltest ihm mal eine Chance geben. Er ist wirklich ziemlich geknickt, weil ihr nicht mehr miteinander redet."

„Ach ja?", entgegnete Hermine störrisch, „Das hätte er sich vielleicht überlegen sollen, _bevor_ er beschloss, die anderen Schüler und Professor Slughorn mit diesem Buch zu betrügen."

Neville sprach nun mit unsicherer Stimme. „Aber die anderen haben doch gar keinen echten Nachteil, oder …? Wir sind doch nicht schlechter oder besser in Zaubertränke als sonst, nur weil einer eine kleine Hilfe hat. Jeder bekommt die Noten, die er sonst auch bekäme. Mich stört's nicht, dass Ron das Buch benutzt. Ich bin es eh' gewohnt, der Schlechteste zu sein." Während des Sprechens hatte sich seine Haltung etwas gestrafft und seine Worte waren deutlicher geworden.

„Und Ron war ja auch nicht gerade besonders gut. Ich gönne ihm, dass er dieses Jahr mal Glück hat."

Hermine war fassungslos. Sie war heilfroh, dass Ron das nicht gehört hatte; er hätte sich sofort auf diese Unterstützung gestürzt und wäre sicher unausstehlich rechthaberisch gewesen. Sie sah ihre Freunde enttäuscht an.

„Verstehe schon. Ist ja auch eure Sache, auf wessen Seite ihr steht." Damit nahm sie ihre Feder wieder auf und vertiefte sich ohne weitere Worte in ihrem Buch. Sie spürte die Augen der beiden auf sich und sah im Augenwinkel, wie sie Blicke tauschten, sah sie aber nicht mehr an. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar allein. Sonst hatte sie wenigstens noch mit Harry sprechen können; er hätte Ron gegenüber zwar nie Partei für sie ergriffen, aber umgekehrt eben auch nicht. Er hätte ihr einfach nur zugehört, ohne ihr ins Gewissen reden zu wollen.

In einer abrupten Bewegung warf Hermine ihre Feder beiseite, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie wieder in die Tasche. Sie konnte sich ohnehin nicht auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren.

„Was hast du vor, Hermine?", fragte Ginny behutsam.

„Ich brauche ein offenes Ohr – ohne die Moralpredigt." Die letzten Worte taten Hermine bereits leid, kaum dass sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sie sah Nevilles verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tut mir leid, Leute. Ich meine, ist nett von euch, dass ihr mir Tipps geben wollt. Aber ich will mich einfach nur mal aussprechen. Ich schreibe einen Brief an Harry."

„Das geht nicht, Hermine", sagte Ginny schnell, als Hermine aufstehen wollte.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Ron hat letzte Woche den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und Pig losgeschickt. Er kam sofort zurück. Die Auroren durchsuchen die Post und lassen nur Briefe an die nähere Verwandtschaft durch."

Hermine schaute ungläubig drein. Ron hatte den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Toll. Aber diese Einschränkung des Schriftverkehrs … „Das kann nicht sein", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Es ist so. Professor McGonagall hat es ihm selbst gesagt", sagte Ginny.

„Aber ich habe gestern einen Brief an Tonks geschickt, und der ist nicht zurückgekommen." Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich wieder.

Ginny und Neville sahen ratlos aus.

„Vielleicht hattest du nur Glück und sie haben ihn nicht gesehen. Außerdem ist Tonks selbst Auror. Sie wird es irgendwie geschafft haben, trotzdem an deinen Brief zu kommen", mutmaßte Ginny.

„Aber wenn Ron das vor einer Woche erfahren hat, müsste ich es doch auch wissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir so eine wichtige Information entgangen wäre." Hermine klang jetzt verunsichert. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Lehrer das nicht allen Schülern gesagt hätten."

Neville spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Auf seinen Handrücken waren noch ein paar helle Flecken zu sehen, die von den verheilten Pusteln zurückgeblieben waren. Harvey hatte nachhaltige Arbeit geleistet. „Sie _haben_ es gesagt, Hermine", sagte er leise. „Professor Slughorn hat es vorletzten Freitag am Anfang der Stunde ganz kurz erwähnt. Er meinte noch, dass er es am Tag davor vergessen hatte."

Hermine runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Sie sollte eine Ansage von einem Lehrer verpasst haben?

„Du hast dich gerade mit Ron gestritten – deswegen wusste er es auch nicht. Tut mir leid, Hermine, wir wussten nicht, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast", sagte Ginny ruhig.

Mit gesenktem Blick lehnte sich Hermine wieder in ihren Sessel zurück. Sie hatte sich so auf Rons Buch und den Streit konzentriert, dass sie nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, was im Unterricht gesagt wurde. Das war ihr noch nie passiert.

„Ich streite mich besser nicht mehr mit Ron", beschloss sie plötzlich. „Das tut meiner Lernleistung eindeutig nicht gut."

Neville und Ginny sahen sich hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich ignoriere ihn jetzt einfach nur noch und gehe _gar nicht_ mehr darauf ein."

Damit fiel das Lächeln aus den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und sie sackten auf ihren Sitzplätzen zusammen. Die eisige Stille zwischen den beiden würde also schlimmer anstatt besser werden.

Hermine nahm ihre Sachen und stand auf. „Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek, etwas nachschlagen. Hört mal, nehmt mir, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, bitte nicht übel. Ich meinte es nicht so. Ich weiß, dass ihr nur helfen wollt. Aber dieser ganze Streit ist so … ermüdend. Und mir fehlt Harry." Und Ron, aber den Gedanken schob sie störrisch beiseite.

Ginny lächelte schwach. „Ist schon gut. Uns fehlt er auch. Wenn wir ihm wenigstens schreiben könnten – dann wäre es wohl nicht so tragisch. Aber wir müssen seine Entscheidung respektieren. Anscheinend war sie ja richtig, sonst hätte schon längst was im _Tagespropheten_ gestanden."

Hermine lächelte traurig zurück. „Genau. Und deshalb bin ich froh, dass er weggeblieben ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten wir schon einen Angriff gehabt, wenn er hier wäre. Aber er fehlt mir sehr. Es ist unfair, dass er sich verstecken muss, damit andere sicher sind. Was hat er denn noch Schönes ohne Hogwarts, da, bei diesen Muggeln?" Jetzt sahen ihre Augen etwas feucht aus. Sie schniefte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lächelte sie Neville und Ginny offener an.

„Ach, pfeif auf den Aufsatz, ich habe sowieso genug Material in meinen Notizen. Ich kann ihn später noch schreiben. Kommt jemand mit auf einen Tee in die Große Halle?"

Ihre Freunde schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Dann lächelten sie ebenfalls wieder und die drei verließen zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Seinen Sauberwisch Elf geschultert, stapfte Ron missgelaunt den verschneiten Weg zum Quidditchfeld hinab. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, zu streiten, aber er wollte auch nicht nachgeben, denn er fühlte sich im Recht. Immer wenn er darüber nachdachte, wurde er wütend darüber, dass Hermine nicht einfach mal etwas akzeptieren konnte, was nicht aus ihren Büchern kam. Schließlich waren die Notizen in dem Buch auch nur von einem Schüler gemacht worden, einem ganz normalen Schüler wie sie es waren. Einem ziemlich guten Schüler sogar, dachte Ron ehrfürchtig. Sicher hätte sich Hermine sehr gut mit dem Unbekannten verstanden, wenn sie sich zu einer anderen Zeit persönlich getroffen hätten. Aber so wollte sie nichts von diesem Schüler wissen. Nur weil der es gewagt hatte, in einem der von ihr so hoch geschätzten Lehrbücher „herumzukritzeln", wie sie es immer nannte.

Nein, dachte er, wieder einmal von den bloßen Gedanken daran in sture Wut versetzt. Er konnte einfach nicht zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie Recht hatte und dann das Buch abgeben. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht.

Ron betrat das Quidditchfeld. Die Zuschauerränge und das Feld waren dick zugeschneit und völlig leer. Er stieg auf seinen Besen und flog zu den Torringen hinauf. Kleine weiße Schnee-Zipfelmützen standen auf ihnen. Eine Viertelstunde lang übte er ein paar schnelle Paraden, Loops, scharfe Wendungen und andere Flugmanöver mit einem Übungsquaffel, welchen er warf und dann mit dem Aufrufezauber auf sich zu fliegen ließ, bis er aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden aus den Umkleidekabinen kommen sah.

Es waren Harper und Svensson, die beide im Slytherin-Team spielten. Harper war trotz seines mächtigen, durchtrainierten Körperbaus ein pfeilschneller (wenn auch nicht gerade cleverer) Jäger, aber Svensson eine reine Fehlbesetzung als Treiber. Er flog träge wie ein Huhn und verfehlte mit seinem Schläger dauernd den Klatscher, wobei er dafür umso häufiger einen seiner eigenen Mannschaftskollegen traf. Ja, dachte Ron feixend, der hat Training nötig. Er flog zu den beiden hinab und schwebte vor ihnen in der Luft. Der Aufrufezauber, mit dem er übte, war ohnehin zu vorhersehbar, um echte Torschüsse zu simulieren. Er hätte selbst etwas Training, wenn er die beiden überreden könnte. Außerdem würde ihn das vielleicht etwas von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken.

„Wie wär's," begann Ron ohne Begrüßung, „ein paar Schüsse auf meine Ringe um, sagen wir … einen Artikel aus Zonkos? Der Gewinner darf sich nächste Woche beim Ausflug nach Hogsmeade was aussuchen. Der Verlierer zahlt natürlich."

Harper grinste ihn spöttisch an. „Fünfzehn Schuss, Weasley. Svensson und ich schießen abwechselnd. Wenn wir mehr als sieben Mal treffen, gewinnen wir!" Das war das Gute an den Slytherins. Einer Herausforderung konnten sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Der untersetzte Schüler an Harpers Seite hingegen schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, wie Ron amüsiert beobachtete. Er zupfte nervös an seinem Besenreisig herum und scharrte mit den Füßen.

„Also los!", rief Harper und war schon auf seinem Besen. Ron flog zu den Torringen zurück.

Harper schoss ziemlich gut; vier Mal hatte Ron keine Chance, den Quaffel zu fangen. Zwei Mal verfehlte er ihn ganz knapp. Doch die anderen neun Schüsse hielt er sicher; besonders die sieben von Svensson. Ron fragte sich langsam, wie dieser überhaupt in die Mannschaft gekommen war; er flog unsicher und warf wie ein kleines Kind. Sein Mannschaftskollege war nicht begeistert. Nach jedem seiner Würfe oder Schüsse schaute er ihn böse an oder rief im Sachen zu wie: „Mann, streng dich an", „Was war das denn für 'ne Lusche" oder „_Durch_ die Ringe, nicht _dazwischen_ hindurch".

Nach dem letzten Schuss – Ron hielt ihn mit einer glänzenden, wunderbar angeberischen Parade – schlug Harper sich fluchend auf den Oberschenkel. Dann sah er Svensson verärgert an.

„Toll, du … Amateur! Du bezahlst für Weasley bei Zonkos, Alter, schließlich hast du all deine Schüsse verpatzt!"

Svensson antwortete nicht. Er schaute beschämt auf seinen Besen.

„Immer noch der Stumme, hm?", stichelte Harper gemein und flog auf ihn zu. „Ich glaube, ich werde unserem lieben Kapitän mal einen guten Rat geben, was seine Mannschaftsaufstellung betrifft, was sagst du dazu?" Svensson sah ihn stumm an. Es schien Harper noch wütender zu machen.

„Warum redest du eigentlich nie außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden? Bist dir wohl zu fein für uns, häh?" Er schwebte näher an ihn heran und packte den dicklichen Schüler beim Kragen.

Ron flog näher an sie heran. „Hey, hey … ist doch halb so wild, Mann!", sagte er, wobei er beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Weasley!", sagte Harper ungehalten und wandte sich wieder Svensson zu. „Komm schon, Svensson! Sag mir, warum Urquhart dich nicht achtkantig rausschmeißen sollte, hm? Nur _einen_ Grund, komm!"

Das Schweigen des schüchternen Jungen schien ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wirklich aufzuregen. Er schüttelte Svensson wie wild. Dann stieß er ihn heftig von sich. Zu heftig anscheinend, denn der andere Junge verlor das Gleichgewicht, ruderte wild mit den Armen – und fiel tatsächlich vom Besen. Ron flog sofort los, aber Harper schien es kommen gesehen (oder beabsichtigt) zu haben und war schneller bei ihm. Kurz vorm Boden packte er Svensson am Umhang und ließ ihn ein paar Momente lang hin und her schwingen. Dann ließ er ihn fallen. Svensson fiel auf die Füße, stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und landete auf dem Hintern, genau wie bei der Auseinandersetzung zu Anfang des Schuljahres vorm Eingangstor.

„Schwachkopf!", spie Harper angewidert und flog zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Ron sah ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach und landete dann neben Svensson.

„Hey, alles klar, Alter?" Ron reichte ihm die Hand.

Svensson ergriff sie und nickte. Es war nicht gerade leicht, ihn hochzuziehen. „Danke", sagte er leise mit seltsam näselnder Stimme.

„Schon gut, Mann. Wie war der denn drauf? Sind die Slytherins alle so zu dir?"

Svensson klopfte unbeholfen seinen Hosenboden sauber. Dann sah er Ron an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nee, nur, wenn sie schlechte Laune haben. Dann ist ihnen jeder recht, der gerade in der Nähe ist, um es an ihm auszulassen."

Sieh an, wir können also doch reden, dachte Ron und sah den anderen Jungen nachdenklich an. „Wieso bist du eigentlich nach Slytherin gekommen?", fragte er.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, du scheinst da irgendwie nicht reinzupassen … Die anderen beziehen dich doch gar nicht richtig mit ein. Es sieht so aus, als würdest du immer nur hinterherlaufen – nimm's mir nicht übel, Mann."

Svensson machte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck, ein Naserümpfen, das seine zarten, dickwangigen Züge zerkräuselte. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Klar, man kann natürlich nicht wissen, warum der Sprechende Hut einen in ein bestimmtes Haus schickt – sorry, Alter."

Svensson nickte nur. Ein seltsames Schweigen trat ein. Es wirkte, als wollte er Ron noch etwas sagen, aber er schien sich nicht dazu durchringen zu können.

„Wenn Harper so wenig von dir hält, warum ist er dann eigentlich mit dir hierher gekommen?", fragte Ron.

„Er sollte mit mir trainieren. Ich muss zusätzliche Trainingsstunden absolvieren."

Einen Moment lang fragte auch Ron sich, warum Svensson überhaupt aufgestellt worden war, aber er wollte den Jungen nicht verletzen und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Schließlich bekam er anscheinend schon genug Ärger wegen seiner schlechten Flugleistungen. Außerdem war auch Urquhart, der Slytherin-Kapitän, nicht gerade für sein gutes Urteilsvermögen bekannt.

Svensson schaute zu seinem Besen hinauf. Ron folgte seinem Blick.

„Ja, ziemlich blöd, dass die nicht allein runterkommen, wenn keiner mehr drauf sitzt, nicht? Ein Feuerblitz oder Nimbus ist da natürlich was anderes … Warte kurz." Er flog hinauf, holte den herrenlos in der Luft schwebenden Besen und gab ihn dem anderen Jungen zurück.

„Danke", sagte dieser wieder schüchtern.

„Du bist nich' so übel wie ich dachte, Alter … Soll ich dir was gestehen?"

Svensson zuckte zögernd mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich konnte dich am Anfang nicht leiden. Du hast immer so'n arroganten Eindruck auf mich gemacht, weil du nie mit jemandem geredet hast und am Eingang hast du dich gar nicht bedankt und so … Aber dann hab ich von Herm… ", Ron stockte kurz, denn der Name seiner Freundin versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften kleinen Stich, „von einer Klassenkameradin erfahren, dass du gerade erst Englisch lernst … Jedenfalls hab ich meine Meinung jetzt geändert. Du bist ok. Naja, für einen Slytherin – nichts für ungut."

Der andere lächelte schüchtern. „Ähm … du bist auch ganz in Ordnung. Sorry, dass ich mich wegen der Sache mit Crabbe und Goyle nicht bedankt habe. Der erste Tag und gleich Ärger – ich dachte nur: Schnell weg hier."

„Klar, auch verständlich." Ron lächelte Svensson wieder an. Dann räusperte er sich und machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Wenn die dich wieder ärgern, kannst du mir ruhig Bescheid sagen. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Sagt ja keiner, dass man sich nur an den aus seinem eigenen Haus wenden darf." Irgendwie fühlte sich Ron, als würde er mit einem Erstklässler sprechen. Hoffentlich fühlte sich der andere nicht genau so behandelt, dachte er.

„Danke, wirklich." Es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Svensson blinzelte kurz und schaute dann fragend. „Sag mal, ist die Klassenkameradin, die dir von mir erzählt hat, geheim? Es klang, als wolltest du erst ihren Namen sagen …"

Ron ließ die Schultern hängen und guckte missmutig zum Schloss hinüber.

„Nein, geheim ist da nichts. Sie heißt Hermine. Die mit den braunen Locken – die, die sich immer so viel meldet", erklärte er, und Svensson nickte sofort, weil er sich gut an sie erinnern konnte. Eigentlich ist sie meine beste Freundin." Ron scharrte mit den Füßen im Gras herum.

„Wir streiten uns im Moment ziemlich übel. Sie redet nicht mit mir, schon seit Wochen. Dabei habe ich gar keine Lust mehr zu streiten."

„Dann versöhn dich doch mit ihr. Sag ihr doch einfach, dass du nicht mehr mit ihr streiten willst."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Das wäre ja wie nachgeben. Sie will, dass ich meinen Fehler einsehe, aber ich finde nicht, dass ich was falsch mache. Hermine ist einfach unfair und übertreibt."

Svensson schaute ihn wieder mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Darf ich fragen, worüber ihr euch streitet?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ron erzählte ihm von dem Zaubertränkebuch und seinen Erfolgen und Hermines abweisender Einstellung dazu, während sie zurück zum Schloss schlenderten.

Svensson sah ihn wieder mit diesem komischen Naserümpfen an, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sicher dachte er, ich wäre wirklich so ein Zaubertränke-Genie, dachte Ron.

„Naja, falls dich meine Meinung interessiert …" Er zögerte.

„Sag ruhig, wenn du 'ne Idee hast", munterte Ron ihn auf. Er war froh, sich mal wieder alles von der Seele geredet zu haben. Die anderen kannten die Geschichte zwar auch, aber alles noch einmal wörtlich zu schildern und seine Meinung dazu zu sagen, tat irgendwie gut.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du sie mal fragst, ob sie mit dir die Hinweise nachprüfen würde?"

„Nachprüfen?", wiederholte Ron nachdenklich.

„Naja, du hast gesagt, dass sie wütend ist, weil du die Hinweise einfach so befolgst und nicht hinterfragst. Aber sie scheinen ja richtig zu sein, die Tränke werden ja was. Ihr könntet doch mal nachhaken, woher der Vorbesitzer des Buches das alles hatte; vielleicht hat er einfach nur andere Bücher dazu genommen, anstatt sich nur auf dieses eine zu verlassen …"

Ron machte große Augen. Darauf war er noch gar nicht gekommen. Verdutzt blieb er stehen.

„Das ist 'ne geniale Idee … So brauche ich nicht klein bei zu geben!" Er strahlte Svensson an. „Danke, Alter! Das ist es! Wild schüttelte er Svenssons Hand. „Danke, Mann, hast was gut bei mir!"

Svensson lächelte zurückhaltend. Ron drehte sich um und stürmte eilends zum Schloss hinauf. Er hatte plötzlich wieder einen riesigen Appetit. Nicht, dass er in den letzten Wochen übermäßig von Appetitlosigkeit geplagt worden war, aber ein wenig hatte ihm das ganze schon auf den Magen geschlagen. Sobald er den Mut dazu fasste (was noch eine ganze Woche dauern sollte), würde er es versuchen. Er sah nicht, dass Svenssons Lächeln einem finsteren Ausdruck gewichen war, sobald er ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

* * *

„… kannst du uns das vielleicht sagen, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blinzelte verwirrt. Professor Snape kam auf seinen Sitzplatz zu.

„Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ich dich wiederholt auffordern muss. Konzentriere dich gefälligst!", sagte er kalt und streng.

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder nach vorn.

„Heute abend in meinem Büro, Mr. Malfoy – acht Uhr!", sagte er langsam über die Schulter hinweg.

Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn schadenfroh grinsend an, manche tuschelten leise. Als Draco sie wütend anstarrte, erstarb das Getuschel und das Grinsen. Er konnte sich andere Dinge für einen Freitagabend vorstellen. Nützlichere Dinge. Zum Beispiel, in Ruhe über das Medaillon nachzudenken. Aber was brachte das schon, dachte er dann und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken

Er sah zornig nach vorn zu Snape. Verdammter Potter. Warum hatte er, Draco, sich nur so gehen gelassen? Er hatte Potter verunsichern wollen; ihm nicht fast den Schädel brechen und schon gar nicht _küssen_. Doch bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr ihn nur ein weiteres unbeholfenes Schaudern; er unterdrückte ein erschrockenes Keuchen und wurde noch wütender auf sich selbst. Warum hatte sich diese blöde Besessenheit nach all den Wochen immer noch nicht gelegt? Dass er schwul war, konnte er gut verkraften; mittlerweile fand er wirklich Gefallen daran und hatte begonnen, anderen Jungen hinterherzuschauen. Aber nicht _das_. Nicht diese idiotische Schwärmerei. Und genau das war es, eine peinliche, schulmädchenhafte Schwärmerei. Ständig vergaß er beim Essen das Kauen oder ihm rutschte etwas aus der Hand. Oder ihm fiel ausgerechnet unter der Dusche ein, wie hart, wie _groß_ Potter sich durch die Hose angefühlt hatte. Nachdem er einmal unter dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl der Dusche ewig hatte warten müssen, bis die anderen endlich weg waren, hatte er sich angewöhnt, zu duschen, wenn er allein im Bad war.

Draco blinzelte wieder und versuchte, sich auf Sam zu konzentrieren. Wenn schon notgeil, dann wenigstens auf ihn, dachte Draco verzweifelt.

Zuerst war der Gedanke stark genug, fast schon beruhigend und er hätte beinahe die Kurve gekriegt. Doch dann wurde aus braunem Haar schwarzes, aus blauen wurden, grüne Augen. Draco schauderte wieder verhalten. Ja, diese verdammten grünen Augen. Und wie er schmeckte. Wie bereitwillig er den Kuss erwidert hatte.

Draco keuchte, diesmal konnte er es nicht ganz zurückhalten. Die Augen der Schüler um ihn herum hefteten sich auf ihn. Professor Snape hielt in seinem Monolog inne.

„Professor – ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut. Ich glaube, ich muss auf den Krankenflügel", log er mit hilfreich zittriger Stimme.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich begleiten muss, Malfoy. Komm." Er ging durch die Klasse zur Tür.

Draußen sprach Professor Snape ihn direkt auf den Kern des Problems an. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Mein Gott, Draco – kriege dich in Merlins Namen wieder unter Kontrolle", sagte Snape streng. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen vor dich hin schmachten … Himmel, man möchte brechen", fügte er angewidert hinzu.

„Was soll das, Snape. Stört sie irgendwas an mir?" Draco war stehen geblieben und sah ihn zornig an. Snape ging zu ihm zurück und zog ihn am Umhang weiter, während er sich genervt nach den umhergehenden Patrouillen umschaute.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", antwortete er hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Mir ist völlig einerlei, mit wem du's treibst – nur nicht ausgerechnet mit Potter! Und hör auf, ihm so hinterherzusabbern – das ist ja erbärmlich!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Der hakennasige Lehrer hatte ja Recht. Warum ausgerechnet der verdammte Potter – sein Erzfeind, sein Widersacher?

Snape sah ihn herablassend an. „Wenn du deine pubertierenden Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle kriegst, mach's meinethalben mit jedem Jungen an der Schule, aber hör auf, so armseelig herumzuhängen und dich gehen zu lassen."

Jetzt war Draco geschockt und etwas angewidert zugleich. Nicht vor der Idee, sondern von ihrem Urheber. Er sah seinen Lehrer ungläubig an. Der schaute ungerührt mit gehobener Augenbraue zurück. Draco sah wieder nach vorn. Da fiel ihm etwas ein, das er ihn schon vor Wochen hatte fragen wollen.

„Warum waren sie eigentlich gar nicht überrascht, dass Potter hier ist? Wissen sie, warum er hier herumschleicht? Wo er sich versteckt?"

„Konzentriere dich gefälligst auf deine Aufgabe, Draco … Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du mehr kooperieren würdest!", drängte er, ohne auf Dracos Fragen einzugehen.

Doch Draco stieß das Thema wieder von sich, als er sah, in welche Richtung Snape es drehte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Snape ließ von ihm ab. Sie kamen an die Treppe zu den Kerkern. Schon nach dem Verlassen des Klassenzimmers war Draco aufgefallen, dass Snape nicht in den Korridor abgebogen war, der zum Krankenflügel führte. Nun, man würde ihm dort wohl kaum helfen können. Außer mit einer Menge Schlafmittel vielleicht, damit sein Kopf (und Körper) mal abschaltete.

„Keine weiteren Ausfälle mehr, hörst du?"

„Und heute abend?", fragte Draco langsam.

„Nachsitzen natürlich. Das wird deine Gedanken auf etwas anderes richten." Snape lächelte kalt und ging.

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und sah dem Lehrer grimmig nach.

„Mist!", fluchte er und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen. Mit mahlendem Kiefer verharrte er einen Moment. Dann stieg er die Kerkertreppen hinab.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, warf er sich wütend auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Eine Weile lag er einfach nur da und starrte den Betthimmel an. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Stelle seines Bettvorhanges, hinter dem in seinem Nachttisch das silberne Slytherin-Medaillon lag. Er dachte daran, es sich umzuhängen. In letzter Zeit hatte es manchmal geholfen, seine Gedanken in andere, ruhigere Bahnen zu leiten. Aber wenn er es dann nach einer Weile abgenommen hatte, war sein Brustkorb immer von einer seltsam künstlichen Kälte erfüllt gewesen, und die störenden Gedanken und Gefühle waren auf ihn eingestürzt wie Räuber, die ihm hinter einer Häuserecke aufgelauert hatten. Also hatte er sich abgewöhnt, es zu tragen und es nicht einmal mehr an seinen angestammten Platz unter dem Kopfkissen verstauen wollen. Draco schob den Gedanken an das Medaillon von sich. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken; es würde ihm sowieso keine Antworten auf die vielen Fragen um seine geheimnisvollen Eigenschaften bringen.

Jetzt, wo er allein war, in der intimen Halbdunkel der Bettvorhänge, waren die Gedanken aus seinem Hinterkopf viel verlockender. Gedanken an eine feste, muskulöse Brust, über die er mit den Fingern strich. An feuchte, ausschweifende Zungenküsse. An harte, V-förmige Oberkörper. Und natürlich an die handfesteren Sachen. Nun, so handfest, wie er es sich in seiner neuschwulen Fantasie vorstellen konnte.

Das Schöne am Schwulsein ist, dass man _weiß, wo alles ist_. Das war ein Ausdruck, den Draco ausgerechnet von einem Heteropärchen gehört hatte. Er hatte ihn auf einer langweiligen Cocktailparty aufgeschnappt, als ein Ehepaar die Feier verlassen wollte. Der Typ war schon ziemlich angetrunken gewesen und hatte angefangen, seine Frau anzugrapschen und ihr anzügliche Sachen ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sie hatte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause und schlafen gehen wollen. Als sie das Anwesen der Malfoys verließen, hatte die Frau dann genervt gerufen: „Vergiss es, mein Bester. Ich muss morgen früh raus. Hab dich nicht so; du weißt doch, wo alles ist!" Damals hatte Draco das nicht ganz verstanden. Jetzt jedenfalls fiel ihm der Spruch wieder ein. Und er war froh, dass er stimmte.

Er schloss die Augen. Ja, er wusste, wo alles war. Er brauchte nur die Hand in die Unterhose zu schieben. Und die richtigen Gedanken heraussuchen. Das war schwieriger. Er wollte sich gern vorstellen, dass Sam unter der Weide nicht aufgehört hätte. Dass er ihm die Hose öffnete und seinen Schwanz mit seinen weichen, langen Fingern anfasste und ihn rieb und streichelte. Oder leckte. Ja, auch nicht schlecht, stellte er fest und stöhnte verhalten, während seine Hand auf und ab zu reiben begann. Nur ärgerlicherweise landete er immer wieder in jenem gefliesten Raum auf Potter. Und fasste _ihn_ an. Und da gab es viel anzufassen, das hatte er deutlich gespürt, als er auf Potter gelegen hatte. Es war ein wesentlich wirksameres Bild, wie er sofort spürte. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller in seiner Hose. Er wollte nicht wirklich dazu onanieren, aber ab einem bestimmten Grad angestauten Druckes schien sich eine dicke Mauer zwischen Willen und Aktion zu schieben. Oder zwischen Willen und Schwanz. In seinem Kopf formte sich die Frage, ob Potter das Gleiche erlebte. Vielleicht stand er gerade, wo immer er auch war, unter der Dusche und wichste selbst bei ähnlichen Gedanken. Unwahrscheinlich, aber ein ziemlich plastisches Bild, bei dem sein inneres Auge hängenblieb wie eine Frau vorm Schaufenster eines Schuhladens.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rieb sich schneller. Es war schockierend, wie stark das Bild des nackten, nass glänzenden, onanierenden Potter war. Draco brauchte nicht lange, bis er mit angehaltenem Atem, einem Aufbäumen seiner Hüften und hektischen, unkontrollierten Handbewegungen kam. Dann sackte er mit einem kehligen Stöhnen auf der Matratze zusammen.

Heftig atmend blieb er ganz still liegen und lauschte dem Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte. In ihm legte sich etwas, und es war nicht nur ein Fluss von Hormonen. Es war vielmehr ein Sturm, der ihn seit Tagen völlig zerwühlt und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Die seltsame Unrast in seinem Inneren blieb, aber sie rutschte ein gutes Stück in eine Ecke, in der man sie gut ignorieren konnte. Oder zumindest besser als bisher. Dracos Atem wurde langsam und tief. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Die Hand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, döste er ein und aus Dösen wurde ein tiefer, wenn auch kurzer Schlaf.

Als Draco wieder hoch schreckte, war es schon dämmerig im Schlafsaal. Er sah sich verwirrt um und an sich herab. Genervt zog er die Hand aus der Hose, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und machte sich sauber. Hinterher war es irgendwie peinlich, darüber nachzudenken, dass er sich zu Gedanken an Potter befriedigt hatte. Er ließ seufzend den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen.

Snape hatte Recht. Er war erbärmlich.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Der Schlafsaal war noch leer und es war noch nicht völlig dunkel. Draco sah auf seinen Wecker. Erst halb vier. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er gedankenlos ein paar Lampen aufflackern.

Draco stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Bad des Schlafsaals. Er zog sich aus, stellte sich unter einen der Duschköpfe und drehte beide Wasserhähne auf. Geistesabwesend wusch er sich und dann seine Haare. Dann zog er sich an, kämmte sich und betrachtete zufrieden sein Spiegelbild. So musste man wohl aussehen, wenn man _es nötig hatte_, dachte er. Und er hatte es nötig. Er ging zur Tür des Schlafsaals löschte die Lichter.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___


	7. Der Raum Der Wünsche

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___

**Kapitel 7**

**Der Raum der Wünsche**

Samuel Carver kam gerade vom Schulhof in den Korridor, der zur großen Halle führte, als er von Weitem einen vertrauten Blondschopf sah. Er stand auf einer der ersten Stufen der Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken.

Draco hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt, schien aber nach jemandem zu suchen, denn er schaute von seinem leicht erhöhten Platz aus immer wieder von links nach rechts und zurück über die Schüler hinweg. Sam blieb neben einer Rüstung stehen und nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, den anderen zu beobachten.

Es ist schon seltsam, wie der Kleine sich verändert hat, dachte er. Hübsch hatte er Draco schon immer gefunden, aber auf eine herablassende Art. Eher niedlich vielleicht. Denn eigentlich konnte er nichts auffällig Attraktives an ihm finden. Im Prinzip mochte er diese glatte, akkurate Art sich zu kleiden und frisieren, wie es Dracos Stil war, gar nicht. Das war ein Aussehen, das er normalerweise unter „tuntig" eingeordnet hätte. Und die Tunten waren für ihn meist nichts als ein guter Fick. Sagenhaft gut, aber eben nur das. Draco allerdings passte nicht ganz in diese Schublade. Jedenfalls seit knapp drei Monaten, dachte Sam und erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Eindruck von dem blassen, zarten Jungen mit zurückgelegtem Haar und makelloser, glatter Haut, der da auf dem Stuhl gesessen hatte und vom Sprechenden Hut in sein Haus geschickt wurde. „Ein Homo", hatte er als erstes spöttisch gelacht, allerdings, ohne dem besondere Bedeutung beizumessen. Für ihn war das damals nur ein Wort gewesen; ein Wort, das er oft und schnell aussprach; aus Angst, dass jemand ihm zuvorkam und _ihn_ so nannte.

Nach dem Erlebnis im Sommercamp – und seinem unmittelbar darauf folgendem Outing – hatte er Draco dann tatsächlich für eine Tunte befunden, weil der Junge, mit dem er dieses Erlebnis gehabt hatte (welcher zu dieser Zeit das ultimative Vorbild für ihn darstellte) sehr abfällig über „diese Art" von Schwulen gesprochen hatte. Und im vergangenen Schuljahr hatte er Draco gedanklich als „kleine Nummer für später einmal" vorgemerkt. Denn hübsch war Draco Malfoy; jeder seiner Freunde, der auf diese Art der Schönheit Wert legte, war derselben Meinung. Nun, eigentlich war er jetzt bei diesem Später angekommen, und es wäre ein Leichtes, das jetzt von ihm zu bekommen. Es wäre schon an jenem Abend unter der Weide ein Leichtes gewesen.

Nur sah Draco Malfoy jetzt nach mehr als einer kleinen Nummer aus. Und er hatte sich nach mehr angefühlt. Wie viel mehr? Das konnte Sam im Moment nicht sagen. Aber mehr. Draco hatte seit den letzten Sommerferien eine seltsame Ausstrahlung von Härte bekommen. Kein Machogehabe oder besondere äußerliche Merkmale; nicht einmal der noch so flaumige Ansatz eines Bartes; vielleicht etwas breitere Schultern und kaum merklich kantigere Gesichtszüge. Aber was Sam diesen Eindruck verschaffte, war viel subtiler; etwas, das Dracos Gesicht erwachsener und seine Haltung straffer gemacht hatte, das seinem Aussehen und Verhalten einen gewissen, nicht genau definierbaren Schliff verliehen hatte. Und dieser Schliff machte eben mehr als eine bloße Nummer aus Draco. Was immer „mehr" in diesem Fall sein mochte – Sam war zugleich neugierig und abgestoßen. „Mehr" machte immer Probleme. Es machte anfällig und verletzlich. Es kratzte an alten Wunden, die jederzeit aufbrechen konnten. Doch warum war dann der Drang, weiter zu gehen, so stark? Wie ein verdammtes, dummes Schaf, das immer wieder gegen den Elektrozaun rennt, um an das gute Gras zu kommen.

Sam blinzelte und stellte fest, das Draco ihn entdeckt hatte und jetzt auf ihn zu kam. Er straffte sich, setzte sein fröhlichstes Lächeln auf und ging dem anderen entgegen.

Als sie sich gegenüber standen, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Sams Gesicht aus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Innerlich hätte er sich gern selbst dafür skalpiert, aber Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ja, so war das nun mal, wenn man herummachte und dann im Alltag aufeinander traf. Und unerwarteterweise war Sam es, den das am meisten traf, denn so ein einzelner Kuss und das bisschen Gefummel waren normalerweise Mittel zum Zweck für ihn; Stationen, die er auf dem Weg zum Ziel nehmen musste, wenn er sich wieder einmal auf einen Neuling in der Schwulenszene von Hogwarts eingelassen hatte. Dass er selbst plötzlich wieder so peinlich romantisch wurde, erschreckte ihn.

Sam schluckte unmerklich und zwang sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln – wie er hoffte. In seinem Gesicht fühlte es sich immer noch wie ein groteskes Clowngrinsen an.

„Hi, Draco", begann Sam unschlüssig. Toll, du Hecht, dachte er dabei. Denken, dann reden. Sprich mit ihm; einfach nur reden.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du heute aus dem Unterricht musstest." Schon besser. Es wird doch.

„Ja, ich war irgendwie abgelenkt", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß. Komischerweise klang er dabei, als wäre es Sams Schuld. Jedenfalls kam es Sam so vor. Natürlich konnte er sich das auch einbilden.

Draco trat einen Schritt an ihn heran. Es machte Sam beunruhigend zappelig, so dicht vor ihm zu stehen und sein Herz so jagen zu spüren.

„Schätze, ich muss mich nur mal aussprechen", sagte er leise und gedehnt, wobei er „aussprechen" betonte, als würde er damit etwas völlig anderes als den eigentlichen Sinn des Wortes meinen. Und er belegte diesen Tonfall, indem er seinen Blick senkte und ihn erst an Sams Lippen und dann tatsächlich auf Höhe von Sams Lendengegend haften ließ. Dann sah er ihm wieder ins Gesicht und sah irgendwie anders aus.

Sam kannte den Blick. Es war der _Machʼs-mit-mir-Blick_. Den hatte er schon vor langer Zeit so benannt; als er ihn einzuordnen gelernt hatte. Unzählige Jungen hatten ihn seit dem letzten Schuljahr so angesehen. Dieses unverkennbare Signal, welches zur Not auch quer durch die Große Halle oder über den Schulhof funktionierte und binnen Sekunden ein völliges Einverständnis zwischen zwei fast fremden Jungen oder Männern schaffen konnte. Der Ruf, für den er eine Art Radar entwickelt hatte und dem er seit mehr als einem Jahr ohne zu zögern folgte, sooft er ihn wahrnahm. Der _Machʼs-mit-mir-Blick_ stand nun deutlich, unumgänglich und unmissverständlich in Dracos Gesicht. Und Sam wollte ihn gern ignorieren. Aber er konnte nicht. Zu stark war bereits die Verbindung zwischen Registrieren dieses Blickes und Reaktion im Lustzentrum geworden. Wie beim beschissenen Pawlow-Reflex, dachte Sam. Nur, dass Draco das Glöckchen inform seiner Mimik läutete und ihm etwas anderes als Futter vor die Nase hielt.

Sams Körper war der Hund. Und vermehrter Speichelfluss wäre sein geringstes Problem gewesen. Er spürte, wie der Stoff seiner Hose sich unter seinem Schulumhang leicht spannte. Mit unbeweglicher Miene sah er Draco an. Draco sah jetzt unsicher aus, blieb aber stehen. Die Schüler, die auf dem Korridor um sie herumgehen mussten, warfen ihnen im Vorbeigehen seltsame Blicke zu – was Draco nicht zu stören schien und an Sam völlig vorüberging, weil es ihn schon lange nicht mehr interessierte. Tatsächlich waren etliche Gesichtsausdrücke dabei, die eher von Wiedererkennen und Genervtsein geprägt waren, weil viele der Schüler Sams Vorliebe für schnelle Entscheidungen kannten. Nicht wenige von ihnen hatten die Auswirkungen dieser Entscheidung am (beziehungsweise im) eigenen Körper gespürt und grinsten wissend, als sie die Situation erkannten. Manche begannen, aufgeregt mit ihrer Begleitung zu tuscheln, als sie Draco Malfoy erkannten.

„Komm mit", sagte Sam knapp und ging an ihm vorbei zu den Kerkertreppen. Draco stand einen Moment lang konfus im Strom der vorbeieilenden Schüler, dann drehte er sich um und folgte dem anderen.

* * *

„Potter – soll – _was_?" Ungläubige Fassungslosigkeit tropfte von den Worten wie Öl von alten Fritten. Severus Snape war in einem Maße angewidert, wie er es von Worten aus dem Munde von Albus Dumbledore selten zuvor gewesen war.

„Ich muss sagen, Severus, dass dein Gesichtsausdruck jedes weitere Wort der Abscheu erübrigt. Es muss in der Tat ein Greuel für dich sein." Dumbledores Stimme drückte eine amüsierte Form des Bedauerns und der Gelassenheit zugleich aus, wobei allerdings die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und die unnatürlich tiefen Stirnfalten diesen Ausdruck nicht in die Mimik des alten Schulleiter durchdringen ließen.

„Doch es ist mein Ernst. Richte es Harry aus. Ich würde es selbst tun, doch ich muss unverzüglich wieder aufbrechen. Glaube mir, Severus, ich könnte mir viele andere vorstellen, die ich mit diesem Auftrag um ein Vielfaches lieber belästigen würde als dich. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich muss darauf vertrauen können, dass es an Harry übermittelt wird, und du bist momentan die Kontaktperson." Er sprach immer noch ruhig, fast im Plauderton. Leute wie Albus Dumbledore mussten keine Dringlichkeit in ihren Tonfall legen. Allein, dass sie etwas aussprachen, reichte als Beleg für die Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte. Es war wie ein Imperius-Fluch; man konnte sich einfach nicht entziehen.

Manchmal war Severus sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht tatsächlich eine kleine, hämische Stimme in sich sprechen hörte, die sagte: „Du weißt, dass du musst. Du willst. Du _musst_ wollen." Wüsste er nicht genau, dass Dumbledore niemals einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden würde, dann wäre er sich sicher. So musste er davon ausgehen, dass das kleine Stimmchen zu ihm selbst gehörte. Zu einem Teil von ihm, den er gern den „weichherzigen Narren in sich" nannte. Er schob die Schuld an dieser Erscheinung auf die viele Zeit, die er seit dem Verrat an den Potters mit dem Schulleiter verbracht hatte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen war er dankbar für diese leise Stimme; dafür, dass sie ihm gegen die Zweifel half. Zweifel, die immer dann an ihm nagten, wenn er allein in Spinnerʼs End saß und nicht sicher war, auf welcher Seite er stand und wen er verriet. Doch manchmal hasste er sich für diese Stimme, weil sie so furchtbar einnehmend war. Und weil sie Dinge von ihm verlangte, die weit über Loyalität hinausgingen. Sie verlangte Selbstaufgabe. Sie verlangte Konzentration bis zur nahen Bewusstlosigkeit. Sie verlangte selbstverständliche Aufopferung unter Lebensgefahr.

Und Severus spürte bittere Galle in sich hochsteigen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Potter ihm leid tat. Weil Dumbledore Potter benutzen wollte. Egal, was für die beiden Jungen tatsächlich dahintersteckte oder inwiefern sie selbst ohnehin auf diesem Weg waren; Albus Dumbledore schien eine Art interessantes Schachspiel darin zu sehen. Schwarz war Voldemort mit seinem grenzenlosen Hass gegen alles, was nichts mit ihm selbst zu tun hatte. Weiß war anscheinend Harry Potter und seine idiotischen … nun, wie auch immer gearteten Gefühle für Draco Malfoy. Dass ihm, Severus selbst, solche Dinge weder Interesse noch irgendeine Form von Verständnis abrangen („Bis auf eine kleine Ausnahme, nicht wahr?", spottete die hämische Stimme in ihm leise), tat hierbei nichts zur Sache. Einzig und allein, dass Dumbledore all diese Dinge mit einer so unverschämten Selbstverständlichkeit erwartete, machte alles so unwirklich und unfassbar für ihn. Wie lange, fragte er sich hinter seinem mühelos und in reiner Gewohnheit aufrecht erhaltenen Schild der Okklumentik, würde er noch zwischen Männchen machen für Voldemort und Pfötchen geben für Dumbledore unterscheiden können?

„Danke, Severus", sagte Dumbledore leise. Und dann, mit einer Stimme, die unendlich alt, sorgenvoll und müde klang: „Ich weiß, dass ich wie immer zu viel verlange. Von euch allen."

Severus hasste alles an dieser Stimme. Die Schwäche und die Weichheit darin, die Einsicht und das genaue Wissen um die Richtigkeit der Worte, welche sie verkündete. Und gleichzeitig liebte er sie für die süße, gerechte Qual darin, für den Schmerz, den er dem alten Narren wünschte für das, was er von ihm und all jenen, die ihm folgten, erwartete. Und doch gaben ihm die Worte Halt und klärten seinen Blick für den Unterschied zwischen der einen und der anderen Seite. Sie zeigte ihm den Kern, seinen eigenen Kern. Die Liebe zu dem Menschen, aus der er das alles hier tat. Das Versprechen an die tote Seele, die zu retten er alles Mögliche, alles Erdenkliche getan hätte.

„Machen sie sich jetzt auf den Weg", sagte er mit kalter Stimme und ausdrucksloser Miene. „Hier wird alles zu … ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit geschehen." Er konnte den Sarkasmus beim Sprechen der letzten Worte nicht ganz verhindern. Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein. Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel hinter dem Schulleiterschreibtisch auf und richtete sein seidiges, hellblaues Gewand und die Talismane und Anhänger, die er um den Hals trug. Severus beobachtete, wie steif er seine rechte Hand dabei hielt.

„Ich könnte den Schmerz zeitweise etwas lindern", sagte er widerwillig, wenn auch mit der ehrlichen Bereitschaft, es zu tun.

„Bitte", sagte Dumbledore dankbar und hielt ihm die schwarzen Finger hin.

Severus murmelte ein paar beschwörende Worte und schloss die Augen. Weißer Rauch stieg in feinen Schlieren aus der Hand hervor und verlor sich. Das Aussehen des Körperteils veränderte sich nicht, aber Dumbledores Haltung entspannte sich fast unmerklich und zugleich unübersehbar, so dass man ahnen konnte, wie sehr er sich bereits an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte.

Der alte Zauberer nickte langsam und seufzte erleichtert. Dann ging er zum Fenster. Er konnte von überall disapparieren, aber der Blick über die Ländereien des Schlosses wie zum Abschied war ein festes Ritual des Schulleiters.

„Was passiert, wenn es nicht funktioniert?", fragte Severus langsam. Diesmal ohne Abscheu.

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Dumbledore sagte sie ihm. Beides triftige Gründe, es zu versuchen, fand Severus. Nicht, dass er sie nicht selbst gekannt hatte. Doch dass sie von diesem Mann, der so unendlich älter und weiser war als er selbst, ebenfalls als die einzigen erwägt wurden, machte sie unausweichlich und endgültig. Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief und hinterließ ein Vakuum, das sich laut knallend mit Luft füllte und die strähnigen Haare des Lehrers wehen und sein langes, schwarzes Gewand flattern ließ.

* * *

Als Sam mit Draco im Schlepptau durch den Schlafsaal ging, in welchem er und seine Freunde aus dem siebenten Jahrgang untergebracht waren, ließen die beiden dort herumlümmelnden Schüler ihre Zeitschriften sinken und sahen die zwei Jungen mit großen Augen an. Draco ahnte, welchem Umstand die Ungläubigkeit darin galt, aber er hatte keine Zeit und keinen Nerv, sich darum zu kümmern. Und er stellte fest, dass es ihn auch nicht wirklich störte. Er folgte Sam in den Duschraum des Schlafraumes.

Nur einen Augenblick lang hatte er Zeit, zu registrieren, dass das schwarz und grün geflieste Gemeinschaftsbad der Siebtklässler noch einen Tick größer und eleganter eingerichtet war als das der Sechstklässler. Dann schloss sich die Tür, und Sam war direkt vor ihm und packte ihn bei den Nackenhaaren. Nicht sehr fest, aber fordernd genug, um ihm Gänsehaut zu machen und einen kleinen Stich durch seinen Magen und tiefer fahren zu lassen. Der direkte, verlangende Kuss danach war nicht so stark in der Wirkung, tat aber sein Übriges, um Draco nach wenigen Sekunden leise aufstöhnen zu lassen. Der andere Junge ließ von seinen Lippen ab.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Sam mit rauer Stimme.

„Was?" Draco verstand nicht ganz, was das heißen sollte. War es nicht eindeutig gewesen? Hatte er nicht gerade an Sams Kuss gemerkt, dass dieser es bereits genau verstanden haben musste?

„Was soll ich mit dir machen?", flüsterte Sam ungeduldig und bearbeitete seinen seitlichen Hals mit Zungenschlägen und leichten Bissen.

„I-Ich wei… _Aahah_!", machte Draco schaudernd und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Sam knöpfte ihm sein Hemd auf. Zügig, aber Knopf für Knopf; kurz darauf landete es auf den schwarzen Fliesen und war vergessen. Sam leckte und streichelte seine steifen, rosigen Brustwarzen, während er mit der anderen Hand bereits seinen Hintern knetete. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer glühender Speer sein Hirn durchbohrte. Das passive Warten reichte nicht, er brauchte etwas zum Festhalten. Seine fahrigen Hände fanden dichtes, welliges Haar, breite Schultern und definierte, arbeitende Schultermuskulatur und dann eine breite Brust, über der sie Stoff greifen und zerreißen konnten. Das Reißgeräusch und das leise Klimpern, mit dem die Knöpfe auf den Fliesen landeten, jagten ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken, den er nicht genau begründen konnte. Sam fühlte sich durchtrainiert und gut an, so gut, wie er es sich von einem Jungen niemals hätte vorstellen können. Wie hatte er nur so lange eine Pansy Parkinson auf seinem Schoß und um seinen Hals geschlungen ertragen können, wenn es so unerhört gut war, von einem Jungen – nein, eigentlich einem Mann, dachte Draco – angefasst und geküsst zu werden?

Draco realisierte, dass der andere ihn rückwärts gehend am Hosenbund mit sich zog. Er folgte seiner Leitung. Als hinter Sam eine Dusche anging, erschrak er etwas. Der Anblick des leicht gebräunten, definierten Oberkörpers vor ihm und wie das daran Wasser hinabrann, machte den Schreck mehr als wett. Warmes Wasser durchtränkte Dracos leichte Baumwollhose und seine Unterhose und ließ die Kleidung an seinem Körper kleben. Dann öffnete Sam ihm die Hose und zog sie ihm aus, ebenfalls zügig, aber sorgfältig. Die Hand, die sich in seine Unterhose schob, war heiß gegen das lauwarme Wasser und rieb ihn langsam und fest. Es war nicht viel mehr als das, was Draco vor wenigen Stunden selbst an sich vollführt hatte, aber so, so viel geiler und spannender, wie die langen, weichen, so herrlich fremden Finger ihn packten und hart aber langsam wichsten. Seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten schon steinhart, brauchte Draco nicht lange, bevor er mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit und einem gepressten, kehligen Keuchen kam.

Sam hielt ihn wieder am Haar fest und rieb ihn sanft weiter. Nach wenigen Momenten verschwand die Erleichterung des schnellen Orgasmus und zeigte Draco, wie viel mehr da noch in ihm wartete, wie sehr er weiter gehen wollte.

„Was soll … ich mit dir machen, Draco?", raunte Sam ihm durch das Plätschern der Dusche hindurch ins Ohr. Wieder diese sinnlose und zugleich so wirkungsvolle Frage. Draco ahnte, dass Sam es von ihm hören wollte, bevor er es tat. Aber er hatte trotz seiner Lust auch Angst, es zu sagen. Und es zu tun. Was auch immer Leute sich darüber erzählten, Draco hatte weder Gerüchte gehört noch Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es war, penetriert zu werden. Allein das Wort machte ihn nervös. Es klang nach Schmerz, nach Auslieferung. Und zugleich machte dieser Gedanke – Auslieferung – ihn an.

Draco zog seine Unterhose aus und sah Sam an, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Frage nicht wiederholen und ihm etwas entgegenkommen würde. Er kam ihm entgegen. Er bereitete ihn vor, langsam, aber mit eindeutigem Ziel. Der ungewohnt sanfte und zärtliche Kuss dabei half etwas, Draco zu entspannen.

Als Sam das flache, rechteckiges Tütchen aus seiner Gesäßtasche holte, ihm gab und sich auszog, wurde es ernst. Anders konnte Draco die in ihm aufkommende Stimmung von Angst und Neugier nicht beschreiben.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah er Sam dabei zu, wie er das Kondom über seine beachtliche Erektion streifte. Dann sah der andere ihn wieder an. Draco wollte nicht mehr warten. Er hatte immer noch Angst, aber er wollte nun mehr denn je wissen, wie es sein würde. Sam küsste ihn, diesmal wieder hart und verlangend, dass Draco Sterne sah. Dann legten sich Sams Hände auf seine Schultern. Er löste sich wieder von ihm und ließ sich langsam umdrehen, während er hilflos schauderte. Sam drückte ihn an sich und leckte sein Ohr und seinen Hals, während er mit den Händen seine Brust und Erektion streichelte und seinen eigenen Schwanz gegen Dracos Gesäßspalte presste. Draco seufzte; es klang fast wie ein leises, flehendes Wimmern.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen, Draco?", hauchte Sam leise aber deutlich in sein rechtes Ohr und leckte langsam an der Ohrmuschel aufwärts.

Draco wusste, dass Sam es hören wollte. Nicht, weil er es wissen musste. Eher als eine letzte Einladung, eine endgültige Erlaubnis. Letztendlich lief es auf Auslieferung hinaus, was er von Draco verlangte. Und Draco wollte es sich selbst sagen hören. Er wollte sich Sam ausliefern.

Er schloss die Augen und legte den Hinterkopf an Sams Oberkörper. „Tu es. Fick mich." Es fühlte sich gut an, das zu sagen. Obszön, verrucht und gut.

Was danach kam, war erst anstrengende, schmerzhafte Arbeit. Und gerade, als Draco dachte, dass es doch nicht so toll war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, wurde es harter, tiefer, das Gehirn süß und heiß versengender Sex, der seine Vorstellungen bei weitem übertraf.

Für Sam klärte sich dadurch nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nicht, dass Sex jemals eine Antwort auf irgendetwas gewesen war.

* * *

Als der Kräuterkunde-Unterricht vorbei war, blieb Ron noch einen Moment lang an seinem Tisch mit Teufelsschlingen stehen. Geistesabwesend schlug er ihre tastenden und nach ihm greifenden Ranken weg und beobachtete, wie die Schüler das Gewächshaus verließen, während Hermine noch ihre vielen Bücher, die sie immer zusätzlich aus der Bibliothek besorgte, einpackte.

Sie ignorierte ihn immer noch stur; selbst, als sie längst bemerkt haben musste, dass Ron sie beobachtete. Als er sich ein Herz fasste, seine Drachenhauthandschuhe auszog und auf sie zu ging, wandte sie sich ab und hantierte umständlich mit ihrer Tasche herum. Ron blieb stehen und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Missmutig wandte er sich zum Gehen, hielt dann aber doch inne. Nach kurzen innerem Ringen drehte sich wieder um. Mut schöpfend bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihre Tasche schon längst hätte nehmen und damit verschwinden können.

„Weißt du … kann schon sein, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz korrekt zu dir war …", begann er leise und zögernd. Hermine antwortete nicht, legte aber ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und schaute schweigend auf ihre Hände.

Ron fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen wie einen gasgefüllten Luftballon. E stellte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch. Verlegen zupfte er am Saum seines dunkelroten Uniformpullunders herum. Dann sah er seine Freundin von der Seite an.

„Ich … ich habmichgefragt …", stammelte er undeutlich, holte tief Luft und begann von Neuem: „Also, ich habʼ mich gefragt, ob du dieses Wochenende Zeit hättest …?" Dann sah er Hermine flehentlich an.

Endlich sah Hermine ihn auch an, allerdings mit einer ungläubigen Skepsis, die Ron beinahe all seinen Mut nahm. Er schluckte merklich und senkte verlegen den Blick. Es half ein bisschen, sich vorzustellen, er stünde vor seinem Spiegel und übte nur wieder einmal.

„Naja, ich dachte mir, ich könnte die Hinweise aus dem Buch ja mal – nachschlagen." Ron sah Hermine noch immer nicht an, die jetzt noch ungläubiger schaute. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte bei dem Wort „nachschlagen" aufzutauen begonnen.

„Vielleicht steht ja in irgendeinem Buch tatsächlich etwas über die Techniken, die der Besitzer reingeschrieben hat, und ich habʼ mich halt gefragt, ob du mit mir mal in der Bibliothek nach –"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine hatte sich mit einem schluchzenden „Ach, _Ron!_" auf ihn gestürzt und schlang die Arme fest um ihn. Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen Ron verlegen und unbeholfen ihren Rücken tätschelte, löste Hermine sich von ihm und wischte sich eilig ein paar Tränen weg. Dann schniefte sie laut. Ron war schockiert, wie schnell das gegangen war. Und darüber haben wir so lange gestritten, dachte er ungläubig. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung.

„Ich bin so froh, dass das ein Ende hat … Ist doch total bescheuert … Naja, ich hätte auch nicht so auf meine Bücher bestehen sollen", gab sie leise zu.

„Soʼn Quatsch, Hermine, wirklich …", winkte Ron in seiner Freude über die Versöhnung ab, doch Hermine beharrte: „Nein, wirklich! Ich hätte dich ja wenigstens einmal fragen können, was in dem Buch steht. Ich meine, deine Tränke waren perfekt! Der Vorbesitzer dieses Buches muss ein Genie gewesen sein."

„Und könnte es immer noch sein. Die Auflage ist von vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren", ergänzte Ron.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an. „Und?", fragte Ron und lächelte versöhnlich. „Hast du nun Zeit oder nicht?"

Hermine strahlte förmlich. „Du hast das ernst gemeint? Wow, Ron, ich bin begeistert!"

„Wieso klingst du nur immer so überrascht, wenn du mir Komplimente machst?", fragte Ron scherzhaft beleidigt.

„Klinge ich _gar_ nicht! Ich dachte nur …", begann Hermine, doch als sie den Satz nicht beenden konnte, zeigte Ron grinsend mit dem Finger auf sie und rief: „Ah-_HA_! Du hast gedacht, ich sage das nur so, damit du wieder mit mir redest! Soso, _das_ denkst du also von mir!"

„Ja, okay, ist ja gut! Ich dachte das wirklich. Aber", sie lächelte ihren rothaarigen Freund verschmitzt an, „ich fand es trotzdem ziemlich süß von dir."

Sie sah, wie Ron glühend rote Ohren bekam und spürte auch auf ihren eigenen Wangen eine heiße Röte emporsteigen. Dann ergriff sie den Ärmel seines Umhangs und zerrte daran, während sie sich zur Tür des Gewächshauses wandte.

„Und jetzt komm!", sagte sie laut und stapfte mit Ron im Schlepptau los. „Wir haben einen Riesenberg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen! Wenn du Montag ohne die anderthalb Meter Pergament über Erstarr-Zauber bei Snape auftauchst, wirst du vermutlich niemals wieder Quidditch spielen, du Champion!"

Ron wollte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht machen, aber das war ziemlich schwierig, wenn man sich gerade wie verrückt freute und dabei ein wohliges Kribbeln im Bauch verspürte.

* * *

Fünf Minuten nach acht am Abend klopfte Draco an das Büro von Severus Snape, welches in diesem Jahr das Büro beim Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im dritten Stock war.

„Eintreten", tönte die Stimme des Lehrers kalt von drinnen, wie immer mit der signifikanten Pause nach der ersten Silbe.

Draco trat langsam ein, schloss die Tür und blieb davor stehen. Professor Snape drehte sich von einem Bücherregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu ihm um und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, der zwischen ihm und dem Schüler stand.

„Setzen", befahl er langsam.

Draco kam der Aufforderung mit finsterem Blick nach. Sie starrten sich ein paar Augenblicke lang nur stumm an. Draco konnte es nicht wissen, aber seinen Hauslehrer erinnerte dieser sture Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment stark an den von Harry Potter, wenn er diesem Strafarbeiten aufgegeben hatte. Snapes Wangenmuskeln zuckten fast unmerklich.

Draco wurde ungeduldig. „Also – was soll ich tun, Snape?", fragte er in respektlosem Tonfall. Professor Snape antwortete nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur an. Draco öffnete gerade den Mund und holte Luft, als der Lehrer sich vorbeugte und ein Stück Pergament über den Tisch schob. Der Schüler sah sein Gegenüber fragend an und dann auf das Pergament. Es war ein paarmal gefaltet und wirkte recht unscheinbar. Den Blick wieder grimmig auf Snape gerichtet, legte er die Hand darauf, zog es über den Tisch zu sich herüber und entfaltete es.

In einer feinen, schrägen Handschrift standen wenige Worte darauf. Draco las sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihm war klar, wem die Handschrift gehörte. Ungläubig schaute er Snape an, obwohl er dachte, dass dieser ihm vermutlich nichts darüber sagen konnte. Der Lehrer war ohnehin nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich als Boten umherschicken ließ; und noch weniger würde er sich für die Inhalte der Botschaften interessieren.

Snape schaute das Pergament mit einem Blick an, den Draco als Abscheu interpretierte. Also musste der alte Schulleiter zumindest mit ihm über das gesprochen haben, was darauf stand.

In Draco keimte plötzlich ein unglaublicher Zorn auf sich selbst auf. Da saß er wieder, von der Person, an der er einen Auftrag auszuführen hatte, nichts als eine Nachricht in der Hand. Warum hatte Dumbledore keine Botschaft von _ihm_ in der Hand, über die er sich seinen Schädel zerbrechen konnte? Wo trieb der alte Mann sich ständig herum? Und warum schienen die Leute, die er, Draco, ausspielen sollte, ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein?

Unbeherrschtheit und Wut stiegen in ihm auf, verschleierten seinen Verstand. Und er hatte das _beschissene_ Medaillon nicht dabei. Es lag nutzlos und unerreichbar im Schlafsaal der Slytherins in seinem Nachtschrank. Hätte er sich nicht wie ein Feigling benommen und es weiterhin bei sich getragen, dann könnte er jetzt …

Ja, was eigentlich? Er wusste es ja noch nicht einmal. Und siedend heiß durchfuhr ihn das Gefühl, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief.

Snape beobachtete schweigend das nur leidlich verborgene Mienenspiel des Jungen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke sah er es vor unterdrücktem Zorn beben und dann, wie in angestrengt kühler Berechnung die Augen sich verengten; und schließlich verdunkelte sich Dracos Ausdruck in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Dann strafften sich seine Züge, wurden hart und verschlossen sich.

Draco las die Worte auf dem Pergament wieder biss zornig die Zähne aufeinander. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie heuchlerisch Dumbledore sich benahm; er musste doch wissen, wie er über ihn dachte – immerhin war der Greis daran Schuld, dass sein Vater nun in Askaban saß, dass sein Name geschändet war; dass er bei den Todessern nichts weiter als ein Witz war.

„_Du wirst immer Hilfe bei mir finden, wie ausweglos Deine Lage Dir auch erscheinen mag._"

Es klang wie Hohn in Dracos innerem Ohr. Hohn und Spott, wie er ihn von den Todessern bekommen hatte, wie das, was er ständig im Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange las. Eine schwarze, harte Klaue des Hasses schlang sich um sein Herz, als er den Zusammenhang herstellte. Er blinzelte und starrte auf den zweiten Satz.

„_Lass es frei, Draco. Rette Deine Seele._"

Was meinte der alte Narr damit? Wusste er etwas, das Draco nicht wusste? Genaugenommen konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen, welches Wissen ihn dazu bringen sollte, solch unhaltbaren, zusammenhangslosen Unsinn zu schreiben. Was sollte er freilassen? Etwas aus dem Medaillon? Und wie sollte das, zumindest aus Dumbledores Sicht, seine Seele retten?

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich kann dir helfen, aber nur, wenn du mir sagst, was du vorhast. Wenn du aber weiter Zeit verschwenden und dich mit kryptischen Botschaften eines alten Mannes herumschlagen willst, haben wir heute Abend nichts weiter zu besprechen."

Draco konnte es schon nach den ersten drei Worten nicht mehr hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während der Lehrer redete. Er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Gute Nacht, Professor." Das letzte Wort wollte wie immer nicht so respektvoll wie die vorgesehene Bedeutung bei dessen Nennung klingen.

Als er das Büro verließ, hielt Snape ihn nicht auf. Draco ging zurück auf die Schlafsäle. Er blieb an der zweiten Tür stehen und überlegte, ob er zu Sam gehen sollte. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, und er hatte vor wenigen Stunden eine sehr wirksame Medizin gegen Gedanken von Sam bekommen. Die Erinnerung ließ ihn leise schaudern. Aber es war eine rein körperliche Reaktion. Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit dafür hatte. Im Prinzip konnte er es sich nicht einmal leisten, hier zu stehen und daran zu denken. Er musste sich auf das Medaillon konzentrieren, es kennenlernen, sich damit anfreunden. Mit steifen Schritten ging er an der Tür vorbei und in den Schlafsaal ein paar Türen weiter.

Dort angekommen, griff er sofort in die Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens, holte das Medaillon mit der Schlange darauf heraus und legte es sich um. Nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen nahm er es und steckte es unter seine Kleidung, so dass es direkt auf seiner Haut lag. Es war eiskalt, und Draco schrak bei der ersten Berührung zusammen. Er versuchte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch das Schmuckstück schien seine Körperwärme nicht anzunehmen; im Gegenteil. Es lag kalt an seiner Brust und die Kälte schien sich in _ihm_ auszubreiten. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Er dachte an den Zettel in seiner Gesäßtasche und ertrug es. Und unmittelbar fühlte er, wie kalte Überlegenheit und das beruhigende Gefühl von Sicherheit ihn durchströmten und die störenden Zweifel davontrugen. Langsam zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Müdigkeit wusch in einer einzigen, rauschenden Welle über ihn hinweg und spülte ihn fort.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus einem tiefen, fast komaähnlichen Schlaf, der seine Augenlider furchtbar schwer machte und seine Glieder steif und taub. Er fühlte sich unausgeruht und durchgefroren und hatte das Gefühl, einen sehr realistischen, intensiven Traum gehabt zu haben. Aber alles, was ihm davon blieb, war das verschwommene Bild einer glatten, glänzenden Oberfläche unter ihm und einem blassen, verzerrten Gesicht darauf. Doch auch dieses letzte Bild verschwand umso schneller, je mehr er versuchte, es sich vor Augen zu halten.

Auch eine heiße Dusche brachte nur kurze, unbefriedigende Wärme. Das Medaillon schien ihn von innen heraus auszukühlen. Draco nahm es hin; er wollte es nicht mehr ablegen. Zu stark war das Gefühl, dass es so richtig war, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, es endlich zu verstehen. Er zog sich an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der erste, den er sah, war Sam, der, mit einem Arm auf einem Sessel abgestützt, mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen sprach, welcher in dem Sessel saß. Er lächelte den Jungen an und Draco sah, wie er langsam dessen Unterarm streichelte. Draco beobachtete die Szene und stellte fest, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Als er sich gerade abwandte und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, sah Sam ihn. Sein Lächeln verblasste kurz, aber als der Junge im Sessel seinen Arm berührte, wandte er sich diesem wieder zu, streichelte weiter seinen Unterarm und küsste ihn.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Er wollte eigentlich frühstücken gehen, doch dann sah er von Weitem Cho Chang und ihre blöden, kichernden Freundinnen auf den Innenhof hinaustreten. Er erstarrte mitten im Gehen. Eine Erstklässlerin prallte quiekend gegen seinen Rücken, wich zurück und zog ihren Umhang zu, als hätte ein kalter Luftzug vom Eingangstor her sie gestreift, dann ging sie schaudernd weiter. Draco beachtete sie nicht. Er dachte daran, wie er und die anderen im vergangenen Schuljahr unter Umbridges Leitung eines von den Mädchen (er glaubte, sich an den Namen Marina, nein, Marietta Edgecombe zu erinnern) mit Veritaserum zum Reden gebracht hatten. Wie sie ihnen von einem geheimen Raum in Hogwarts erzählt hatte, einem Raum, der sich den Bedürfnissen eines Hilfe suchenden anpasste.

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hinauf in den siebten Stock, in den Korridor, wo der Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hing. Er bemerkte kaum, dass er trotz der vielen Stufen nicht einmal richtig außer Atem war. Zögernd blieb er vor der dem Teppich gegenüberliegenden Wand stehen. Was brauchte er jetzt am dringendsten?

Einen Moment später schloss er die Augen und schritt an der Wand vorüber, während er angestrengt dachte: „Ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich das Medaillon erforschen kann. Ich brauche einen Ort …"

Nach drei Mal Denken und Vorbeischreiten erschien in der Wand plötzlich eine eiserne Tür. Draco lächelte kaum merklich. Er sah sich um und drückte dann die schwere Türklinke hinunter und trat ein.

___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___o(O)o___


	8. Hedwig

_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_

**Kapitel 8**

**Hedwig**

Langsam und widerwillig trottete Harry durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Der Saum des Tarnumhanges schwebte um seine Knöchel herum, weil er nicht, wie sonst immer, gebückt ging. Wenn einer der patrouillierenden Auroren auch nur etwas genauer hinsehen oder den Boden mit seinem Zauberstab ausleuchten würde, könnte er die beiden von selbst wandernden Schuhe leicht entdecken. Und Harry war es egal; eigentlich wäre es ihm ganz recht, aufgehalten zu werden, wenn es die Ankunft im dritten Stock etwas verzögern würde. Schon stellte sich wieder dieses gemischte Gefühl in ihm ein; der Eindruck, dass sich Kopf und Füße nicht einig waren, ob er weitergehen oder umkehren sollte. Vielleicht sollte er in dieser Verfassung einmal versuchen, durch die Absperrung zum Gleis Neundreiviertel zu gehen, dachte er genervt und unterdrückte das erwartungsvolle Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Wahrscheinlich würde er genau wie im zweiten Schuljahr gegen die verzauberte Mauer rennen. Nur dass es keiner Manipulation durch einen Hauselfen dazu bedurfte – seine Unentschlossenheit und dieser unbeholfene innere Zwiespalt würden völlig ausreichen, das Portal zu verschließen.

Dabei hatte es ein Schuljahr gegeben, in dem er gern hier und sich völlig sicher gewesen war, genau hier sein zu müssen, hierher zu gehören. Nie war das Büro schöner, interessanter und inspirierender gewesen als während der Amtszeit von Remus Lupin. Doch jetzt lag ein graues Leichentuch über diesem Ort. Und das war es, was seine Füße umkehren wollen ließ. Denn wie immer, wenn er an Remus dachte, krampfte sich etwas in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammen, weil der Gedanke an ihn – an das ganze dritte Schuljahr – untrennbar mit der Erinnerung an Sirius verbunden war.

Eigentlich sollte er schon eine gewisse Übung darin haben, diese Erinnerungen zurückzuhalten. Wie oft stand er minutenlang vor irgendeinem Fenster oder starrte auf einen vollen Essteller, bis jemand ihn anstieß oder antippte und fragte, ob er eingeschlafen sei? Jedes Mal war es wie bei diesen Muggel-Rolltreppen, wenn an deren Ende gelangte und nicht aufpasste: Man stolperte und strauchelte und musste zusehen, dass man ins Laufen kam, dass man Schritt hielt mit der Menge. Sich ständig fangen zu müssen, sollte einen doch eine gewisse Routine entwickeln lassen. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch schwer und ohnmächtig, wie ausgehöhlt und mit kalten, scharfkantigen Steinen aufgefüllt, so dass jede Bewegung und jedes Wort wehtat und nur stilles Ausharren den Schmerz zeitweise linderte.

Nur ein Mittel half eigentlich fast immer, und damit gelangte Harry wieder zu dem Grund, warum sein Verstand ihn vorwärts drängte und sein Zwerchfell vorfreudig zu flimmern schien. Er hatte es entdeckt, als er in diesem Schuljahr zum ersten Mal abends hierher gekommen war. Es war zu einer Diskussion gekommen, die in ein Wortgefecht abgerutscht war. Das Wortgefecht wurde zu einer Schlacht mit kalten Beschimpfungen und harten Vorwürfen, die ihn an den äußersten Rand seiner ohnehin sehr dünnen Selbstbeherrschung getrieben hatte und die Wut hatte ihn noch stundenlang innerlich kochen lassen. Aber als der Zorn verebbte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er für knapp zwei Stunden keine Trauer und keinen Schmerz gefühlt hatte. Seitdem war es eine regelrechte Obsession geworden, hierher zu kommen und sich diese verbale Schlammschlacht zu liefern, sie zu provozieren und sich an der Wut zu betrinken, bis er innerlich taumelte und Sterne sah. Denn die heiß brennende Wut war wie eine Droge, wie ein Rausch, der die Trauer fernhielt, welche jeden Abend unter dem Bett lauerte und darauf wartete, ihre langen, kalten Finger um ihn zu schlingen.

Harry betrat das Büro hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er setzte sich auf den Holzstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, legte die Hände in den Schoß und zwang sich, sie ruhig zu halten. Snape kam aus dem benachbarten Zimmer und Harry unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, das nichts mit Angst oder Erschrecken zu tun hatte. Kein Blick für Harry, nur ein geknurrtes „Zurück, Potter!". Harry stand auf, zog seinen Stuhl ein paar Schritte zu der Tür hinter ihm und setzte sich wieder. Snape zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch und vollführte eine auf arrogante Weise elegante Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin der Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sich langsam in die Luft erhob, über den Tisch schwebte und einen knappen Meter vor Harry sachte auf dem uralten grauen Läufer aufsetzte. Snape ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich Harry direkt gegenüber.

Harry verschränkte die Arme. Es sollte lässig und kühl aussehen, aber vor allem sollte es über seine Unruhe hinwegtäuschen, weil sie sich immer über seine verdammten, zappeligen Hände äußerte.

„Na, Snape – wieder mal Lust in fremden Köpfen herumzustöbern?"

Dingdingding! Runde eins hat begonnen. Potter eröffnet mit einem leichten Tastschlag von der Seite. Diesmal unterdrückte Harry die Vorfreude nicht, die durch seine Halsschlagadern tanzte. Er hörte dem Kommentator in seinem Kopf zu und legte nach.

„Wie wär's mal damit: Sie machen Ihre Drecksarbeit allein und lassen mich meine Angelegenheiten auf meine Art regeln?"

Noch ein Probeschlag von Potter. Snape scheint seine Irritation mit Gelassenheit überspielen zu wollen. Wird er kontern? Wird er die Fassung wahren?

Snapes verbitterter Gesichtsdruck entspannte sich, der Abscheu floss langsam aus seinen Zügen. Der Kommentator verschwand und Harry fragte sich, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. So wollte er das nicht, so war es sinnlos für ihn. Er wollte das nicht, er hasste es.

Harry hatte geübt; nicht sehr oft, aber er fand, dass er die wenigen Male sehr intensiv geübt hatte. An den wenigen halbwegs guten Tagen war er fleißig auf der Suche gewesen nach dieser kleinen Kammer, in die er sich einschließen konnte. Und er hatte sie sogar gefunden; ja, wenn er wirklich gut drauf war, gelang es ihm für Augenblicke, die Tür zu schließen und die Gefühle auszusperren. Wie sicher er sich gefühlt hatte! Sollte Snape nur kommen – er würde mit seiner krummen Nase vor eine massive Tür rennen.

Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen wurde sanft und friedvoll, und Harry sank das Herz, als er spürte, wie sein Blick sich in den schwarzen Iriden des Lehrers verfing. Wie die berühmte Fliege im Spinnennetz. Seine Finger krampften sich um die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, aber dessen war Harry sich schon kaum noch bewusst. Die beiden schwarzen Löcher in Snapes Augen waren bereits viel wahrhaftiger als diese blasse, farblose Welt, in der das Holz unter seinen Händen leise zu knarren begann. Dann umgab ihn wieder dieses so seltsam watteähnliche Gefühl, als wäre er in einen Kokon eingewickelt.

Mit einem beinahe physisch spürbaren Ruck tauchte Snape in Harrys Geist ein. Ohne Schmerz – körperlicher Schmerz war etwas, das er jenseits des Kokons zurückließ, wenn er fortgerissen wurde. Was es in diesem wirbelnden Schwarz durchaus gab, war Qual. Und davon mehr als genug. Hier lauerten keine Gestalten unterm Bett; nicht doch, nicht im Geringsten. Er _war_ unter dem Bett, und die kalten Finger ergriffen ihn und zerrten ihn kopfüber in einen vergorenen Sud aus Bildern, Klängen und Emotionen. Der stinkende Erinnerungs-Brei quoll ihm ihn Ohren, Nase und Mund und brannte in den Augen wie Rasierwasser. _Willkommen, _lachte ein kalte Stimme, die für Harry nach Snape klang, _willkommen im Unter-dem-Bett-Land_. Der Mond glotzte in einen gefliesten Raum, Harry krachte vorwärts gegen einen Mauervorsprung, doch es war keine Wand, sondern Draco Malfoy, der ihn ins Gesicht schlug. Er fiel, schlug auf und Draco war über ihm. Für einen furchtbaren Moment lang war Draco _überall_, und dann war er wieder verschwunden. Eine ganze Schlägerei und ein nicht zu erklärender Kuss, und es flog einfach an Harry vorbei wie ein versehentlich aufgezeichneter Werbespot auf einer Videokassette, die jemand vorspulte, um eine interessante Stelle zu finden.

Das hier war Unter-dem-Bett-Land; hier herrschte der heilige, allwissende und alles sehende Severus. Und wie sagte man so schön: Severus' Wege sind unergründlich – oder ging der Satz anders?

Severus wälzte ihn durch klebrige Sümpfe von Zweifel, Misstrauen, Angst und Sehnsucht, die alle in das Schloss Hogwarts, den Ligusterweg 4, das Zaubereiministerium und den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 passten. Sicher, es strahlten auch kleine, helle Sterne von Glück, Freude und Geborgenheit dazwischen, aber die schienen in diesem Reich nicht sehr interessant zu sein. Harry glitt rasend durch unsichtbare Kanäle voran, und für ein paar Momente wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen, weil es keinen Sinn hatte, diesen suchenden, tastenden fremden Willen zu behindern. Der plötzliche Halt war wie ein Knall, der ihn für einen Augenblick in der Luft hängen ließ, und dann kam der Hass: Bellatrix trat auf die steinige Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade und suchte nach ihm. Harrys Wille strebte vorwärts, um sie zu erwürgen, zu töten, aber er versackte in einem weiteren Sumpf, der Harry verschluckte. Sirius starb wieder, seine Augen wurden leer und er fiel; und seine fallende Gestalt verwandelte sich in Cedric Diggory. Der leidliche Rest der Bilderkette wurde ihm erspart, denn Snape überging die schon tausendmal gesehenen Bilder rasch. Ja, Severus war gnädig und voller Güte, wahrhaftig. Voldemorts verzerrtes Gesicht tauchte auf und verschwand, und wieder kam die Suche zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand, als Harry mit Draco an der Hauswand lehnte. Ein kleines Stück schritten sie noch voran, dann verharrten sie in dem Moment.

Der Harry außerhalb des Kokons zuckte heftig mit dem rechten Arm, als sein Körper sich an den Schmerz erinnerte, den die Berührung mit Dracos Amulett ihm zugefügt hatte. Der Harry im Unter-dem-Bett-Land wurde entzwei gerissen, bei der Narbe an seiner Stirn angefangen. Es war eine unbegreifliche Qual, und der grausame Severus hielt den Moment fest wie ein Angler einen fetten Brocken, in den er seinen Angelhaken geschlagen hatte. Nicht, um Harry bewusst zu quälen. So funktionierte das hier nicht. Ein Angler zog ja auch nicht an seiner Rute, um dem Fisch Schmerz zuzufügen, sondern um ihn zu fangen. Und genau das wollte Severus: Ihn fangen, den Moment einfangen, aufschneiden, zerlegen.

Dann begann Snapes Blick sich zu verschleiern, weil Harrys Geist sich vernebelte, während die Welt um Harry wieder an Farbe gewann. Der Augenblick, der in der Realität so kurz und in der Erinnerung so grauenhaft lang war, endete, und Harry nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Snape wieder Blickkontakt herstellte, indem er sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen festhielt, zu ungeduldig, um Worte zu gebrauchen und darauf zu warten, dass Harry sie realisierte und befolgte. Dann versank Harry wieder, diesmal völlig ohne Gegenwehr und ohne langes Suchen. Draco Malfoy erschien vor ihm; sein Blick war starr und leer, seine Bewegungen mechanisch. Dann wieder Draco, wie er rückwärts gegen eine Wand prallte. Sein Ausdruck war jetzt in purem Kontrast zum vorigen Bild klar und spiegelte Verwirrung und Wut wider. Stanley Shunpike erschien vor Snapes und Harrys gemeinsamem inneren Auge, besser gesagt, ein Zeitungsbild von ihm; zusammen mit dem dahingekritzelten Wort _imperio_, das auf einer Schultafel stand.

Dann noch einmal Draco, im Vollbesitz seines Willens, wie er Harry ansah und sein Gesicht sich dem von Harry näherte, und Snape wandte sich desinteressiert ab. Als die Erinnerung an den Kampf im Jungenklo wieder auftauchte, begann er sich aus Harry zu lösen.

Zwei silbergraue Augen blitzten vor ihm in der Dunkelheit, und dann sackte Harry in seinem Stuhl zusammen und war wieder allein in seinem Kopf. Er spürte, wie seine Kehle brannte. Die Haut unter seinen Fingernägeln juckte und schmerzte, und er hob die Hände von den Armlehnen. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen leuchteten Dracos Augen nach, so als hätte er in zwei Glühbirnen gesehen und dann das Licht ausgemacht. Wie in seine Linsen eingebrannt.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Er stellte fest, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Unter heftigem Atmen hob er seine zitternden Hände und betrachtete die kribbelnden Fingerkuppen. Benommen zog er einige feine Holzsplitter daraus hervor. Dann sah er Snape an. Ein unwirkliches Bild bot sich ihm: Snape, dem Tränen über die Wangen rannen, während seine Augen bereits zu trocknen schienen und sein Blick unbarmherzig und kalt wurde. Ja, dachte Harry mit benommener Genugtuung. Weil es _mein_ Schmerz war, den er gerade gekostet hat, nicht sein eigener; und jetzt war er für Snape vorbei.

Und tatsächlich, wenn auch unter heftigem Keuchen und mit bebender Stimme, fragte er Snape voll sturem Zorn und gleichzeitig einem seltsamen, scheinbar unpassenden Stolz: **„**Na, wie schmeckt das? Nicht sehr angenehm, nicht wahr?" Er dachte kurz daran, wie Voldemort nach dem Kampf im Ministerium aus seinem Kopf geflohen war, und sein Schmerz rückte noch ferner.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. **„**Durchaus nicht, Potter … weil Sie eine so erbärmliche Memme sind." Harry überging die Beleidigung.

„Was gefunden?", fragte er und erinnerte sich widerwillig daran, wofür sie das hier eigentlich taten.

Erst sah es aus, als wollte Snape nicht antworten. Dann schien er sich doch dazu durchzuringen. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Einige Informationen sind tatsächlich nützlich – wenn Ihre eigenen gedanklichen Verknüpfungen dazu auch eher unbeholfen sind. Aber zum Denken wurden Sie ja glücklicherweise nicht beauftragt."

Unwillig spürte Harry, dass für weiteren Zorn keine Kraft mehr blieb. Er war auf einmal furchtbar müde.

„Wie … wie oft noch?", fragte er leise, während sein Atem sich beruhigte.

„Wieder eine dumme Frage und eine Bestätigung dessen, was ich gerade sagte." Snapes Stimme klang kalt und gleichzeitig amüsiert. Wie das kalte Slytherin-Arschloch, das du bist, dachte Harry müde. Heute war es irgendwie heftiger gewesen als zuvor.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen!", sagte Snape verärgert. **„**Lernen sie, Abstand zu nehmen, dann müssen wir uns nicht jedes Mal mit diesem erbarmungswürdigen Durcheinander belasten!" Seine Miene war vom gewohnten Abscheu verzogen, wie immer, wenn er von irgendetwas sprach, das im Zusammenhang mit Gefühlen stand.

Abstand nehmen, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Etwa wie Snape von seiner Vergangenheit mit Harrys Vater, für die Harry nach all den Jahren noch immer den ungezügelten Hass zu spüren bekam? Oder wie Dumbledore von der rätselhaften Traurigkeit, die trotz allen Lachens, trotz aller Stärke und trotz aller Güte immer in seinem Blick stand?

Ein langer Moment des Schweigens folgte, in dem niemand den anderen ansah. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Lider schwer wurden.

„Professor Dumbledore wünscht, dass Sie weiterhin in Mr. Malfoys Nähe bleiben", wechselte Snape nun das Thema in weiterhin angewidertem Tonfall. „Er glaubt, Sie hätten einen hilfreichen Einfluss auf seine innere … Entwicklung." Snape lederbezogener Holzstuhl, schwebte an seinen ursprünglichen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Einfluss?", fragte Harry unsicher und spürte eine seltsame, unwillkommene Angst in sich aufkeimen.

„Der Schulleiter glaubt, dass der – und seien Sie sicher, dass diese Wortwahl nicht von mir stammt – _emotionale Bezug_ zwischen Ihnen und Draco Malfoy sich als Schlüssel zu dessen Umstimmung erweisen könnte."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Welcher ‚Bezug'?" Als würde man in einem Meer „welches Wasser" fragen. Die Vorkommnisse bei ihren letzten beiden Zusammentreffen sprächen Bände, wenn man es nicht besser wüsste. Harry schob den Gedanken von sich wie ein Kind den Suppenteller. Snape ließ die sinnlose Frage unkommentiert.

„ Ich verstehe nicht, wie mein _Einfluss_, wie Dumbledore es nennt, hilfreich für die Lage sein soll." Harrys Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Er wollte schlafen, nicht mehr nachdenken. Und, davon abgesehen, gab es hierzu nichts nachzudenken. Einen Teufel würde er tun und sich Draco in nächster Zeit ohne Not nähern. Er konnte ihn genauso gut auf der Karte beobachten und eingreifen, wenn es nötig würde. Bis dahin würde sich diese „Sache", wie er sie insgeheim nannte, legen. Legen _müssen_. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wusste Dumbledore denn nicht, wie sehr er und Malfoy sich hassten? War er so mit diesen geheimnisvollen „Ausflügen", die ihn neuerdings wochenlang von Hogwarts fernhielten, beschäftigt, dass er alles andere vergaß? Wie konnte er von ihm, Harry, verlangen, sich mit seinem Erzfeind zu verbrüdern, während dieser sich zum Todesser und einfach nach Hogwarts spazierte, um dort wer weiß was für miese Pläne umzusetzen?

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß es auch nicht", schloss Snape. „Vermutlich ist es das Beste, Sie vertrauen auf Dumbledores Zuversicht …"

Harry hörte wieder den Zweifel in Snapes Stimme, und er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihn auch bei sich spürte. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte er kraftlos. Welch ein Glück, dass das obligatorische „Sir" für Snape anscheinend nur ins Klassenzimmer gehörte.

Snape sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an. Seine Miene ließ wie immer keine Emotion durchscheinen. Dann nickte er kurz. Harry verließ das Büro. Er wankte, unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, durch die Gänge des Schlosses, und als er, bekleidet wie er war, in sein Bett fiel, konnte er sich schon fast nicht mehr an den Rückweg erinnern. Er schlief sofort ein.

Trotz der erschöpfenden Ereignisse träumte Harry sehr intensiv und konnte sich am nächsten Morgen an den Traum erinnern. Er setzte sich auf und suchte seine Brille zwischen seinem Bettzeug hervor, die ihm im Schlaf vom Gesicht gerutscht war.

Er hatte im Traum Hedwig gesehen, die ihm einen Brief brachte. Der Absender war anonym; nur eine weiße Feder lag dabei. Er dachte an Sirius, der immer eine Feder von Seidenschnabel beigelegt hatte.

Den kompletten Wortlaut des Briefes wusste Harry nicht mehr ganz, aber den groben Inhalt: Ein Hilferuf von jemandem, der gefangen war. Jemand, der seine Befreiung schon lange ausgeschlossen und nun aus irgendeinem Grund neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte. Jemand, sich eine Weile mit seiner Gefangenschaft abgefunden zu haben schien und jetzt plötzlich keine Zeit mehr hatte.

An ein paar Sätze aus dem Brief konnte Harry sich deutlich erinnern, und er setzte sich auf, holte ein kleines Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches, um sie aufzuschreiben, solange er den Wortlaut noch wusste. Denn in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er gelernt, wie wichtig manche Träume waren und wie ernst man sie nehmen musste. Er tauchte die Federspitze in Tinte und schrieb.

Dann hielt er inne und betrachtete das Geschriebene einen Moment lang. Prägte es sich gut ein. Schließlich legte er das Pergament unter sein Kissen und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, die er an einem Leinenfaden um den Hals trug. Er vollführte sein morgendliches Ritual und stand auf, um duschen zu gehen Wie immer legte er vor dem Gehen den Impertubatio-Zauber auf sein Bett und seinen Nachttisch.

Die ganze Zeit dachte er über die Worte nach, die er aufgeschrieben hatte. Stumm standen sie auf dem gelblichen Pergament und flehten vergeblich die Unterseite von Harrys Kopfkissen an.

_Ich muss mit Albus sprechen. Er darf nichts von mir wissen. Niemand darf von mir wissen. Ich darf nicht da sein._

_o(O)o_

Angestrengt, aber in fröhlicher Stimmung kämpfte Ron sich durch den knietiefen Schnee um eine Schneise für Hermine zu schlagen, die direkt hinter ihm einher stapfte, während sie sich völlig außer Atem unterhielten. Seitdem sie sich versöhnt hatten, hatten sie jede freie Minute zusammen verbracht. Sie hatten sich viel unterhalten, über das Zaubertränkebuch, über Harrys fehlende Anwesenheit und ausbleibende Post, über die Geschehnisse um Draco Malfoy (der sie das ganze Schuljahr lang noch nicht ein einziges Mal beleidigt hatte, was beide misstrauisch und nachdenklich machte), über die immer schärfer werdenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts und über Dumbledores auffallend häufige Abwesenheit.

Ron blieb stehen und legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein paar knappe Kilometer vor ihnen erstreckte sich das Tal und ragten die spitzen Dächer von Hogsmeade in den klaren Himmel. Die Wintersonne ließ den Schnee grell glitzern und blendete die beiden Schüler.

Sie waren die ersten, die an diesem herrlichen Wintertag zu ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hatten aufbrechen dürfen. Slughorn hatte sie beide augenzwinkernd aus seinem Unterricht gehen lassen, nachdem sie einen gemeinsam geschriebenen Aufsatz über variierende Techniken bei der Zaubertrankherstellung abgegeben hatten. Er hatte ihn begeistert angelesen und mit großen Gesten und Worten zu Filch begleitet, der sie unter argwöhnischem Murren mit dem Geheimnisdetektor abgetastet und schließlich gehen gelassen hatte.

„Ein schöner Tag für den Ausflug, nicht?", sagte Hermine verträumt, „Schade, dass Harry nicht hier ist …"

„Ja", stimmte Ron zu, „wahrscheinlich sitzt er gerade an seinem vergitterten Fenster und guckt seinem fetten Cousin zu, wie er kleine Kinder mit Schnee einseift …"

Hermine machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. „Oh, Ron, das ist so unfair! Am liebsten würde ich jetzt in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und mit dem Ford Anglia nach Little Whinging fliegen und ihn da raus holen!"

Ron sah seine Freundin verdutzt an. „Echt, manchmal bist du mir unheimlich …", sagte er. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. „Er wird das schon durchstehen. Er hat sich von den Muggeln da noch nie unterkriegen lassen, in den ganzen Jahren nicht. Wir können ja in den Ferien meinen Dad fragen, ob wir ihn besuchen können."

Hermines traurige Miene hellte sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln auf. Sie wussten beide, dass Rons Eltern das nicht erlauben würden, weil es einfach zu gefährlich war. Wahrscheinlich lauerten unzählige Todesser überall um das Haus der Dursleys darauf, dass Harry auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzte. Und davon abgesehen würde Harrys Verwandtschaft dieses Treffen niemals zulassen.

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen sich an und spürten, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. Ohne weitere Worte setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Nach einer Weile begann Ron: „Scrimgeour greift ziemlich hart durch, oder? Zehn Verhaftungen wegen Muggelangriffen oder Betätigung als Todesser allein in den letzten zwei Tagen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch nur blinder Aktionismus. Scrimgeour will den Eindruck verbreiten, dass er handelt, aber es geht doch gar nicht darum, Muggel oder Muggelstämmige zu retten oder die Bevölkerung zu schützen." Sie kämpfte sich nun neben Ron durch den Schnee.

„Nimm doch nur dieses Beispiel mit Stanley Shunpike. Harry kennt ihn. Was er uns über ihn erzählt hat, passt einfach nicht zu den Anschuldigungen aus dem Zeitungsbericht. Wenn er wirklich unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hat, können sie ihn dafür doch nicht einfach nach Askaban schicken!"

Ron nickte grimmig. „Ich glaube, die wollen nur davon ablenken, dass sie den wahren Todessern einfach nicht auf die Schliche kommen."

„Oder gewisse Leute, die im Ministerium hohe Ämter bekleiden, gehören selbst dazu!", sagte Hermine jetzt mit einer finsteren Härte in der Stimme.

Ron riss den Kopf herum und sah sie entsetzt an. Dann sah er wieder nach vorn. Hermine hatte Recht, das wusste er genau. Er musste nur an Lucius Malfoy denken. Mit Sicherheit war er nicht der einzige Todesser gewesen, der Einfluss im Ministerium ausübte. Aber der Gedanke erschien weitaus erschreckender, wenn man ihn direkt aussprach. Er warf beunruhigende Fragen auf. Wie tief hatte Du-weiß-schon-wer seine Klauen schon in der Regierung und Verwaltung der magischen Gesellschaft? Wie viel Einfluss, wie viel Macht besaß er bereits, während sie hier ahnungslos Zauberkunst büffelten und Flubberwürmer sortierten? Ron beschlich das schwindelerregende Gefühl, rückwärts vor einem tiefen Abgrund zu stehen.

„Man muss doch irgendwas tun können, oder …?", fragte er eindringlich; er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dringend handeln zu müssen. Wie er es oft hatte, wenn ihm eine lange aufgeschobene Hausaufgabe einfiel. Nur dass von dieser hier mehr als das Umgehen einer Strafarbeit abhing.

„Wir _tun_ etwas, dagegen, Ron", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wir tun etwas?"

„Indem wir hier sind."

„Wir bekämpfen Du-weißt-schon-wen, indem wir Doxyeier sammeln und Liebestränke brauen? Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber wir können ihn wohl kaum mit Eiern beschießen oder den Todessern Amortentia einflößen, oder?"

Hermine lächelte säuerlich. „Das wohl eher nicht. Ich meine etwas anderes. Etwas, das Dumbledore am allerbesten von allen erkannt hat. Und er hat vollkommen Recht, weil es das einzig Richtige gegen Voldemort ist."

Ron zuckte wie immer bei dem Namen zusammen. Er hasste es, dass Hermine begonnen hatte, ihn wie Harry dauernd auszusprechen. In diesem Schuljahr schien sie es besonders grimmig durchzuziehen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er ratlos.

„Er weigert sich, Angst zu zeigen. Er weigert sich, den normalen Ablauf zu unterbrechen. Er weigert sich, Hogwarts aufzugeben." Jetzt lächelte Hermine grimmig.

Ron blieb stehen und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Es schien plötzlich von innen heraus zu leuchten. Ein heller Glanz von Entschlossenheit, Trotz und Härte stand in ihren braunen Augen, und allein dieser Ausdruck wirkte so intensiv auf Ron, dass er ihn mitriss. Mit genau diesem Blick hatte sie damals im Eberkopf zu den Interessenten für die DA gesprochen. Mit dieser Entschlossenheit hatte Hermine sie alle gewonnen. Ron konnte es gut verstehen. Sein Herz trommelte wild und in seinem Innern sprang ein hibbeliger, fröhlicher Hund hechelnd auf und ab – Ron hatte sich dieses Glücksgefühl als Terrier vorgestellt, seit er im Raum der Wünsche gelernt hatte, genau dieses Tier als seinen Patronus aufzurufen.

Er schluckte und bemerkte dann lächelnd: „Das muss für Du-weißt-schon-wen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein, oder? Wie eine Beleidigung."

Hermine lächelte noch breiter. „Genau, Ron! Er will, dass alle vor Angst zitternd zu Hause bleiben, aber zu sehen, wie Dumbledore uns hier – quasi direkt vor seiner Nase – sicher im Schloss unterbringt und uns den Unterricht fortführen lässt; das muss ihn wahrhaftig vor Wut die Wände hochgehen lassen. Und jeder weiß, was Leuten passiert, die sich von ihrer Wut leiten lassen."

Ron verstand, und Hermine strahlte regelrecht, als er schlussfolgerte: „Sie machen Fehler." Der struppige Hund in seiner Brust bellte glücklich, als er Hermines Strahlen sah.

Sie lächelten sich einen Moment lang aufgeregt an – und dann, wie auf ein Zeichen wandten sie hastig die Blicke voneinander ab und stapften weiter in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Weit hinter und über ihnen erklangen die Glocken, die in Hogwarts das Ende des Unterrichts verkündeten. Die Schüler strömten aufgeregt aus den Klassenzimmern und reihten sich in die Warteschlange vorm Haupttor ein, wo Argus Filch wichtigtuerisch seinen Geheimnisdetektor schwang. Manche, die für den Ausflug keine Erlaubnis von ihren Erziehungsberechtigten hatten. gingen auf ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Andere eilten zum Quidditchfeld. Wieder andere setzten sich an die langen Tische in der Großen Halle. Ein paar Schüler lieferten sich im Innenhof eine wilde Schneeballschlacht. Ein Pärchen verschwand unter der Weide am Schwarzen See, die schon lange mehr als ein Geheimtipp für ungestörtes Geknutsche war. Ein Mädchen warf sich in einem der Schlafsäle auf ihr Bett und heulte. Ein Schüler schlich sich in den siebten Stock, ging ein paarmal hin und her und verschwand dann ungesehen in einer plötzlich erscheinenden Tür, die sich wieder auflöste, sobald er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

_o(O)o_

Draco schloss die schwere, beschlagene Eichenholztür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran, während er sich in dem großen Raum umsah und sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte.

Der achteckige, komplett verspiegelte Raum war, wie auch bei den letzten zwei Besuchen, leer bis auf einen einzigen großen Gegenstand in der Mitte. Der Gegenstand war etwas über zwei Meter hoch und hatte die Form einer oben abgerundeten Tür. Seine Vorderseite war ebenfalls verspiegelt – wenn auch blindfleckig. Der Rahmen wirkte alt und wie aus einem massiven Gestein gefertigt, in das sich stellenweise der Zahn der Zeit geschlagen hatte. Am oberen Rand war in einem Halbkreis eine Inschrift zu lesen: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

Draco stieß sich lustlos von der Tür ab und ging langsam auf den Spiegel zu, und während er zusah, wie eine Schar von Spiegelbildern es ihm gleich tat, kämpfte er wieder gegen das nagende Gefühl an, zum Narren gehalten zu werden. Wie sollte ihm dieser nutzlose, blinde Spiegel helfen, das Medaillon zu verstehen? Er griff sich an die Brust und umfasste den silbernen Anhänger. Beruhigende Kühle breitete sich in ihm aus und er ging langsam weiter. Undeutlich tauchte ein weiteres Spiegelbild darin auf, und wie immer stimmte dieses eine nicht mit der Wirklichkeit überein. Draco blieb eine Armlänge vor dem Spiegel stehen.

Ihm gegenüber stand ein Junge, der genau wie er selbst aussah, aber auf seinem Gesicht stand ein idiotisches, glückliches Lächeln. Er blickte herab auf ein paar gebückte Gestalten, und Draco erkannte sie als Personen mit schwarzen Umhängen, die vor ihm knieten. Als sie ihre Oberkörper und Gesichter aufrichteten, sah er ihre Todessermasken. Einer von ihnen hatte langes, weißblondes Haar. Draco blinzelte, als er es sah. Das Bild veränderte sich und vor dem Spiegel-Draco stand, dem echten Draco den Rücken zugewandt, ein hochgewachsener, kahlköpfiger Zauberer. Er reichte ihm die gräulich-blasse, langfingrige Hand mit spitzen, scharfen Fingernägeln. Die andere Hand klopfte dem Spiegel-Draco anerkennend auf die Schulter. Draco sah das Gesicht des Zauberers teilweise von hinten im Dreiviertelprofil und glaubte, eine lange, flache, gespaltene Zunge an der Wange vorbei aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann veränderte sich das Bild wieder, und Draco wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen und konnte es nicht ertragen.

Als er nach ein paar Atemzügen wieder hinsah, hatte sich das Bild wieder verändert. Diesmal kannte er es nicht, und es schien unscharf und seltsam verzerrt, so dass nur Umrisse zu erkennen waren. Ein großer, menschlicher Umriss flimmerte auf und fiel. Dann mehrere Silhouetten von Personen, die die Arme hoch rissen, den Kopf hoben und ebenfalls fielen oder gar in hohem Bogen rückwärts zu geschleudert wurden. Die unscharfen Bilder waren anstrengend anzusehen; Draco spürte, wie seine Augen brannten. Und dann noch eine dunkle Gestalt, die vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. Sie verschwamm und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Draco ging ganz nahe an die Spiegelfläche heran und kniff die Augenlider bis auf einen schmalen Spalt zusammen. Sein gespiegeltes Gesicht stand jetzt ganz nah vor ihm und er konnte schemenhaft Augen, Nase und Mund erkennen. Doch sie passten einfach nicht in das Gesicht; sie sahen unnatürlich verzerrt und verfärbt aus. Die Nase war viel zu flach, die Augen schienen nur schräge, rote Schlitze wie blutige Wunden zu sein, und an der Stelle, wo der Mund sein sollte, zog sich ein monströser, klaffender Riss quer durch den unteren Teil des Gesichtes, dessen spitze Enden in einem grotesken Grinsen nach oben wiesen. Das Gesicht verschwamm und flackerte, als Draco entsetzt keuchte.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um, die schnelle Drehung machte ihn seltsam schwindelig und er fiel auf Knie und Handflächen. Das Medaillon baumelte unverhältnismäßig schwer an der Kette von seinem Hals herab. Dracos Finger und Zehen waren taub vor Kälte und begannen zu kribbeln, als wärmeres Blut in sie strömte. Sein Atem wurde zu einem verkrampften Schluchzen, als Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit sich in ihm ausbreiteten. Er konnte die Aufgabe nicht erfüllen, er wollte das nicht werden, was ihn da gerade angegrinst hatte. Draco stand langsam auf und drehte sich wieder um. Die Inschrift prangte unverändert vom Rahmen des Spiegels.

War es das? Waren diese Dinge _sein_ Herzbegehren – alles davon? Er senkte den Blick auf das Medaillon. Oder die von jemand – etwas anderem? Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Vielleicht war das hier auch ein Trick von Dumbledore. Denkbar war es. Schließlich war er hier in Hogwarts. Heimvorteil für den alten Wichtigtuer. Seine Hände ballten sich langsam zu Fäusten. Nein, beruhigte er sich und dachte nach. Das hier war der Raum der Wünsche. Sie hätten letztes Jahr wohl kaum hier hereinmarschieren und Potters kleine Verschwörungsparty platzen lassen können, wenn der Raum nach Dumbledores Willen funktionierte.

Vielleicht zeigte der Spiegel wirklich das wahre Begehren, aber er hatte nicht nur seine eigenen Wünsche gesehen. Und war es nicht genau das, was er gesucht hatte? Den Willen des seltsamen Schmuckstückes, den er die ganze Zeit spürte und doch nicht verstehen konnte? Ja. Er würde es nur noch entziffern müssen. Nur noch den Weg zu den Zielen finden müssen. Der würde sich ihm hier zeigen. Und er würde über Leichen führen, das war sicher.

Doch was sollte er tun? Auf seinen sicheren Tod warten? Die Todesser, die ihn auslachten und verspotteten, gewinnen lassen? Seinen Vater in Schande zurücklassen? Seine Mutter inmitten der anderen allein lassen? Er dachte an das, was er zuerst und als Zweites gesehen hatte. _Das_ wollte er. Geachtet werden. Berüchtigt sein. Gefürchtet. Und … Das Bild, das als drittes erschienen war, blitzte vor ihm auf. Er kniff die Augen fest zu und griff nach dem Medaillon. Das Bild verschwand in dem Augenblick, in dem sich seine Hand darum legte. Sein Atem beruhigte sich und sein Verstand wurde klar. Das Kribbeln in seinen Händen und Füßen verschwand.

Er musste sich seinen Aufgaben stellen. Draco atmete tief durch und drehte sich langsam um. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und starrte fest in den Spiegel, sah die wechselnden Bilder und versuchte sie zu verstehen. Ließ sich darauf ein. Die Bilder, die unscharf waren, wurden klarer, und die Bilder, die vorher gut zu erkennen waren, begannen zu verblassen.

Draco setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sah in den Spiegel. Geistesabwesend legte er die Hand um das Medaillon. Sein Gesicht wurde schlaff und ein schwaches Lächeln erschien darauf. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass vor über vier Jahren ein kleiner Junge genau so vor diesem Spiegel gesessen hatte. Doch was sie sahen, hätte nicht grundverschiedener sein können.

_o(O)o_

Vollgepackt mit Tüten und Taschen stapften die Schüler die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade entlang und machten sich auf den Rückweg zur Schule. Es begann allmählich zu dämmern und jeder war vom stundenlangen Herumstöbern in den Läden müde. Die Bäuche mit Naschereien aus dem Honigtopf vollgeschlagen und die Hosentaschen voll magischer Gegenstände aus Zonkos Scherzartikelladen (von denen die Hälfte es wohl nicht an Filch vorbei schaffen würde), schlenderten sie schwatzend und lachend den ansteigenden Weg hinauf. Für ein paar Stunden war die Bedrohlichkeit und ständige unterschwellige Gefahr vergessen, und jetzt freuten sich die Schüler auf eine heiße Schokolade, das Ausprobieren von (erfolgreich eingeschmuggelten) Zonko-Artikeln oder und die Ferien, die nächste Woche beginnen würden.

Ron und Hermine gingen in einiger Entfernung hinter Katie Bell und Ginny, die sich beim Gehen lachend mit den Füßen mit Schnee beschossen und immer wieder Einkaufstüten und kleine Päckchen aufhoben, die sie dabei fallen ließen.

Ron blieb stehen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Hermine nicht mehr neben ihm ging. Er drehte sich um und sah sie wie erstarrt dastehen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sprang er zu ihr und legte ihr die Hände an die Oberarme.

„Hermine, alles klar?", sagte er besorgt und schüttelte sie leicht, als er sah, wie starr ihr Blick war.

Hermine blinzelte und hob den Arm. Ron erkannte, dass sie mit dem Finger auf etwas zeigte. Er folgte der Geste mit dem Blick hinüber zu einer kleinen Gruppe verschneiter Nadelbäume, die etwas abseits vom südlichen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes standen. Zuerst sah er nichts als Schnee und Tannengrün.

„Hermine, was ist denn?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Sieh doch –", sagte Hermine und schüttelte die zeigende Hand in einer drängenden Geste, „auf dem hohen Baum in der Mitte!"

Ron verengte die Augen etwas und sah noch einmal hin. Dann weitete sich sein Blick. Auf dem höchsten Baum der Gruppe, nur wenige Zweige vor der Spitze, saß ein großer Vogel. Ron hatte ihn zuerst nicht erkannt, weil es eine schneeweiße Eule war. Sie schaute die beiden direkt an.

„Hedwig …?", hauchte Ron ungläubig. Die Schneeeule schuhuhte leise und spannte ihre großen Flügel. Hermine trat langsam vor und krümmte ihre erhobene Hand etwas zu ihrem Körper hin, so als würde sie um die Ecke auf die Schulter ihres anderen Armes zeigen wollen. Hedwig – es war Hedwig, da waren die beiden sich sicher – senkte den Kopf, erhob sich von seinem Ast, von dem eine Ladung Schnee mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden rutschte, und schwebte sanft und elegant zu ihnen herüber. Majestätisch mit den Flügeln schwingend landete sie auf Hermines Handgelenk und kauerte sich zusammen. Hermine sah Ron an. Ron fiel auf, wie komisch verändert Hermine mit der Schneeeule auf dem Arm inmitten dieser verschneiten Landschaft aussah. Er versuchte vergeblich, festzustellen, worin diese Veränderung bestand. Dann sah er die Eule an und entdeckte das kleine Pergamentröllchen an deren Bein.

„Da, ein Zettel …", sagte er leise. Hermine löste das Band, mit dem es befestigt war und gab es Ron, der es eilig entrollte.

Sein Blick huschte über die wenigen Worte, und dann breitete sich ein ungläubiges, aber unaufhaltsames Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was?", rief Hermine, lächelnd, weil Rons Lächeln sie ansteckte.

„Trefft mich an dem Ort, wo Schnuffel und sein mondsüchtiger Freund auf Rattenjagd gegangen sind …", rezitierte Ron, ohne den Blick von seiner Freundin zu lassen.

Sie starrten sich an. Dann umarmten sie sich plötzlich lachend, und Hedwig schuhuhte empört auf Hermines abgespreiztem Arm und flatterte mit den Flügeln, während die beiden sich in ihrer Freude einen langen, herzlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückten. Ron schlang den Arm fest um Hermines Taille, und der Kuss wurde mehr als freundschaftlich. Dann lösten sie sich langsam voneinander.

Sie sahen sich an und realisierten, was sie gerade getan hatten. Als es ihnen klar wurde, zuckte Ron zurück und Hermine riss ihre Hand aus seiner.

„Wa-Was machst du denn?", rief Ron atemlos und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine war zu erschrocken, als dass sie wirklich wütend sein konnte. „Ich? Also, das war ja wohl eindeutig nicht ..." Sie brach ab und starrte mit hochrotem Gesicht in den Schnee zu ihren Füßen. „Ach, vergiss es", endete sie leise und steckte die Hände in die Taschen.

Schweigend drehten sie sich zu der Weggabelung um, die sie vor ein paar Minuten passiert hatten. Dann bogen sie ab und hielten auf die Heulende Hütte zu, und Hedwig stieß sich von Hermines Arm ab – Hermine gab ihr einen unterstützenden Schub nach oben – und flog voraus zu ihrem Herrn.

_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_o(O)o_


End file.
